The Rikkaidai Assistant Girl
by natashallen
Summary: A girl who happens to be Rikkai's asssistant in the Boys Tennis Club has certain interest to Seigaku Tennis Club. And Kirihara tags along with her. What's their true intention? Please VOTE for the pairings!
1. A Girl from Rikkai

Hi minna! I'm so sorry I haven't updated The Echizen Bride… But I will, I promise! I wrote this fic when I wrote The Echizen Bride, but I haven't post it on FF. So I guess this is a perfect opportunity to upload this one, while I'm working on the other. Btw, I know Rikkaidai Fuzoku doesn't have any manager or assistant, but have mercy on me…

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei

THE RIKKAIDAI ASSISTANT GIRL

It was after the Kantou finals when all the Seigaku regulars were leaving. They overheard a conversation between a girl and one of Rikkai second year ace, Kirihara Akaya. The girl wore Rikkaidai Fuzoku girl's uniform and she was very beautiful.

"You're really unbelievable, Aka-chan… How many times did I tell you, no more violence! If Sei-chan hears this… he'll be very upset! "

"So don't let him hear this… ", Kirihara said stubbornly. "The guys won't tell, so you won't tell him too… "

"Hah! You can't order me around like that… Really, you don't respect your senpais… ", she sniffed.

"Pleaseeee…. ", begged Kirihara.

"Okay, I won't tell him…if you apologize to Fuji-san and Tachibana-san!"

"WHAT! No way… "

"You'll do that, and I promise Seichii won't hear any of these… "

"Arggghh…. Why on earth you always giving me a hard time! I don't have to do that, and that's it! Bye… ", with that, Kirihara walked away. The girl looked upset and ran after him. They could still heard them quarrelling along the way.

The Seigaku regulars amused at the sight.

"Nyaaah… Fuji, who's that girl, eh? Is she one of your fangirl from Rikkaidai… ", Eiji snickered, followed by Momoshiro.

"Well, if she is…I'll be happy! ", Fuji smiled. "But I have no idea who she is… beside, she did say about Tachibana too… "

"There's 89 chance that she refered about Kirihara's violent action to Fuji and Tachibana… ", Inui scribbled in his book.

"She seems close to Kirihara ne? She did call him Aka-chan… ", Oishi pointed out. Everyone looked at each other and began to laugh. Aka-chan… that little demon has a very cute nickname!

They immediately forgot about the incident, although some of them, namely Eiji and Momo, still giggled every time they remember about 'Aka-chan'. Until three days later, when a commotion occurred in the Seigaku Tennis Court. The girl they saw few days ago was dragging Kirihara Akaya and asking permission to meet Fuji Shuusuke. Oishi made everyone except the regulars to run 20 laps around the court, and then asked them and the regulars to follow him to the club house.

"I'm so sorry, Oishi san… ", the girl bowed deeply to Oishi. "I didn't mean to disturb the practice… Sumimasen… ". And she forced Kirihara bowed too.

"It's okay… ", Oishi smiled. She's a guest anyway, and Oishi was a polite young man. "Is there anything we can do? "

"Ah yes… ", she smiled brightly. Almost everyone-except a certain freshman-hold their breath. She's certainly very pretty. "My name is Nakamura Hikaru, a third year on Rikkaidai Fuzoku… I'm here with Kirihara Akaya in a good will… right Akaya?"

Kirihara grudgingly nodded. The 'i-was-forced-to-do-this' was written all over his face.

"Fuji-san… I'm here to… to apologize… I'm sorry I hurt you in our last match…"

Fuji smiled, his eyes still closed. But he looked delighted.

"It's okay… my eyes are fine now… ", then he added, "Thank you very much, Aka-chan… "

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Even Kaidoh and Echizen snickered at the nickname. Kirihara looked angry.

"Hey… who give you permission to call me… to call me that… "

"Nakamura-san here calls you that, right? So it's okay for me, ne? "

Hikaru giggled. The guys were right. The tensai of Seigaku was very amusing.

"Aka-chan, don't be mad… you're the one who hurt him, so it's ok… he has rights to call you like I call you… I give him permission! ", she said out loud. Kirihara pouted. He glared everyone in the room.

"Guys, by the way, you can call me Hikaru, or Hikaru-chan, I don't mind… I'm the team assistant. Yesterday I didn't watch the finals due to Seichii-chan's surgery… ", she glanced at Kirihara. " Though I was quick enough to catch this little brat when the guys reported his action to one of your players… ". Kirihara glared at her comment.

"How's Yukimura-san? ", asked Oishi.

"He's doing great! He said, he'll be ready to go against Seigaku at the Nationals! And how's Tezuka-san? "

"He's doing just fine… He'll too be ready for the Nationals… "

"Well anyway… ", suddenly she stopped and her mouth forming'O'. "Hey… you're the freshman who beat Gen-chan! Ano…Echizen Ryoma… Kawaii… ",she glomped him. Jawsdropped from everyone. Echizen blushed and tried to get away from her tight grip. Being glomped by a girl certainly different than being it by Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai!

"You're so cute…. ", she squelled. "Can I call you…emmm… Ryo-chan… yes… it fits you perfectly… "

"Yadda! ", Echizen said furiously.

"Heheheh… Ryo-chan… it's a cute name for you… ", Momo grinned.

"Hmmmm… ", Fuji placed his index finger in his chin. "Then you can call me, Shu-chan, Momoshiro Momo-chan, Eiji-chan, Kaidoh is Kaoru-chan, Kawamura is Taka-chan, Oishi is… Shuiciroh-chan…and Inui… Haru-chan! What do you think, Hika-chan? "

"YOU SHOULD BE ASKING US! ", came the reply from the Seigaku regulars.

"Ooohh… Shu-chan…its so kawaii… ", she had starry eyes. Everyone sweatdropped and Fuji opened his eyes.

"See… I told you guys… ". Ugh… that threatening looks!

"Ryo-chan, would you like some cakes? I always bake many cakes for Bunta-chan… I'll deliver some tomorrow afternoon, kay? ", she ruffled Echizen's hair, much to his annoyance.

"I hate sweet stuffs… ", he glared at her.

"Echizen! It's not nice to refuse a senpai's offer… ", Momo elbowed him.

"Yeah… you never refuse my treats… ", followed Eiji.

"… ", glared, glared, glared.

"Thanks for the offer, Hika-chan… We'll be happy to see you tomorrow… ", said Fuji, ignoring the looks-can-kill from Echizen.

"Okay… ", she looked excited. "See you later minna… You too, Ryo-chan… ", she hugged him again. Echizen turned to crimson red.

On the way to Kanagawa, Kirihara looked unhappy. Why does he have to mingle with the enemy… the one that beat them! And worst; now their happy-go-lucky assistant girl is totally crazy about that freshman who knocked out Sanada-fukubuchou. How he'll be pissed when he finds out…

"What's wrong, Aka-chan? "

"Hikaru-neechan, the guys won't be happy if they know we dangle with Seigaku… "

"Why not? It's nice to add new friendship! Plus they're good guys… Anyhow, you'll accompany me to Seigaku again tomorrow Aka-chan! "

"NANI!"

So, that was the start of a new relationship between the Seigaku regulars and Rikkaidai's assistant manager. Sometimes after practice, Hikaru would pop out out of nowhere and chasing Echizen to eat her sweet cakes. Usually Kirihara tags along with her. When Hikaru occupied with the others, Kirihara would challenge one or two regulars to a game of tennis. Mostly he targets Fuji and Echizen. Slowly, everyone sees that he's kinda enjoying the new friendship he develops with Seigaku. But of course he won't admit that! But there's one thing always bugging their mind: How on earth Hikaru and Kirihara could get away from Rikkai's own heavy trainings? Doesn't she have team to manage? And how does Kirihara have time to spend other than for his own training schedules? Not to mention Kanagawa is quite far from Seigaku (about 20 km or more). Really, it's such an enigma…

Today was one of those days when Hikaru and Kirihara showed up after practice. The non-regulars were heading home, but they greeted her and Akaya sinced they showed up almost regularly in Seigaku, every member of the tennis club knew them well.

"Hi Hika-chan… ", Eiji glomped her. Hikaru smiled. In Rikkaidai, only few people glomping at her like Eiji did. Only Marui, Niou and Kirihara who usually do that. The others were too strict to do that. Well, Seiichi usually hugs her, not glomping at her like that… she giggled.

"Ne, Eiji-chan… Do you and the guys have any business after this? I have a favor to ask… "

"Sure… what favor? We're not busy after this… "

"Aka-chan and I had been trying to meet Tachibana san from Fudomine the last couple of weeks, but we can't have his address from anyone of his teammates. Apparently, they're still very angry… "(Glaring at Kirihara)

"Hmmm, Tachibana-san's address… ", suddenly Inui came out of nowhere and started flipping out his precious notebook. "Here, I have it… ". He shoved it to Hikaru.

"Ah… sankyuu Haru-chan! ", she squelled happily. "Eh…what's this… you have all the address of every tennis team members of the Kantou region? Sugoi… "

'_Scary_… ', thought Kirihara and the other Seigaku regulars.

"You're going to go to Tachibana-san's house, Hika-chan? Can we come along? ", asked Fuji, definitely interested. Kirihara sulked. Fuji's just wanted to see him apologize to Tachibana Kippei!

"Of course you can… we'd be glad to! Right, Aka-chan? ". Kirihara growled.

So, the Seigaku regulars, Hikaru and Kirihara marched to Tachibana Kippei's house. It turned out that he was living not so far away from the street tennis court. That explains why Tachibana An always seen at the tennis court. Hikaru rang the bell and they waited patiently. A woman, maybe Tachibana's mother, opened the door and looked surprise to see a bunch of kids from another school standing in her front door.

"Yes? What can I do to help? "

"Good afternoon… ", Oishi stepped forward. "We are from the Seigaku Tennis Club, want to visit Kippei san… "

"Oh, I've heard a lot about your team from Kippei and An… ", she smiled. "But Kippei's still hospitalized now… You can visit him now, An is there too… "

Then she gave them Tachibana's Hospital and room number. Hikaru sighed in relief, it's lucky they decided to ask Seigaku for help. Who knows what would happen if Aka-chan was the one who asked!

Along the way to the Hospital, which is accidentally Yukimura Seiichi's Hospital too, Hikaru chatted animatedly with Eiji and Momoshiro. Fuji tugged Kirihara and whispered,

"Does she always like this, Akaya-chan, always concerns about everyone's welfare? "

"Yup! ", Kirihara nodded. "She's the same as your Oishi-san, but sometimes in annoying way… She worries just too much!" Fuji looked thoughtful after hearing Kirihara's comment. Then he smiled.

Finally they arrived at the County Hospital. Hikaru bought two bouquets of roses, one for Tachibana, and the other for Yukimura of course. The guys were excited because they haven't got the chance to visit Tachibana after the incident. Hikaru also looked happy because she could visit Tachibana and Seichii-chan. But not Kirihara… He felt doom was coming to him, because he would be scolded by BOTH Tachibana AND Yukimura-buchou… And maybe his teammates would mad at him too for making friends with Seigaku…. Oww crap..!

TO BE CONTINUED….

There you go... Hope you'll like it! Reviews please... Thank You!


	2. Visiting the Buchous

Hi minna, we meet again… Yes, it's the second chapter of The Rikkaidai Assistant Girl… Okay, before we start, I'll explain something to you. First, the timeline is following the manga, which is after the Kantou Finals and before the Nationals. So, there're spoilers! And second, I kind of change the story to my benefit, so it's not exactly the same as the manga anymore… Confused? Well, for instance, Tachibana wasn't supposed to be in the Hospital anymore after the finals, but we could pretend he still hospitalized… (Poor Tachibana… Gomen, Tachibana fans out there!) Let's begin shall we…

THE RIKKAIDAI ASSISTANT GIRL

PART TWO

The not-so-small group arrived in front of Tachibana's room. Oishi knocked the door and soon someone opened it. It was Tachibana's sister, An.

"Oishi-san! ", she gasped. "And Seigaku… ", her eyes soon found a dejected looking Kirihara. " What are YOU doing here! "

"I was just… ", before Hikaru shushed him. She smiled brightly at her.

"Hallo, Tachibana-chan… I'm Nakamura Hikaru, Rikkaidai's assistant manager. Akaya-chan and I want to meet your brother… in a good will… ". An looked doubtful, her eyes narrowed. Then she looked at the rest of Seigaku, they looked at her, smiling and looking innocent. Hikaru gave her the flower bouquet and she accepted it.

"Come in please… ", finally she let them in. Momoshiro casually patted her head and making her smile a bit. Inside, they found Tachibana Kippei sitting in his bed, reading a magazine (tennis mag, duh!). He looked more than surprise to see the whole Seigaku regulars (minus Tezuka), Kirihara Akaya of Rikkidai and a pretty girl entered his room, at the same time.

"Good afternoon, Tachibana-san… ", said Oishi. "We're sorry to disturb you… How are you doing, Tachibana-san? "

"I'm fine, thank you, Oishi-san… In one or two days the Hospital will release me… ", Tachibana nodded politely. "Thank you Seigaku, for coming to visit me here " Then in unison, everyone started asking questions to Tachibana, except Echizen who found an empty sofa and actually slept on it.

"Saa….guys, I think it's about time Hika-chan make her introduction, don't you think? ", Fuji pointed at in his very pleasantly way. "Tachibana-san, we're here with Nakamura Hikaru-san and Akaya-chan… Aka-chan has something to tell you… "

'_I swear i'm gonna hurt him all over again…', _Kirihara growled and glared, and glared about a hundred times to the sweet looking and angelic face but VERY EVIL Fuji.

"Tachibana-san, I'm Nakamura Hikaru, Rikkaidai's assistant manager. Nice to meet you… ", Hikaru bowed deeply. "By the way, you can call me Hikaru-chan…and errr…can I call you Kippei? ". Everybody fell off in unison. This girl really has the guts, they sweatdropped.

"Well I… I guess you can… ", a huge, I mean HUGE sweat forming behind his head. Hikaru nudged Kirihara ribs.

"Come on, sweetcake, be a man… ", she whispered him. He stared angrily at her. How could he be A MAN with her continuously calling him Aka-chan, sweetcake and all the…sweet stuffs! But then she nudged him again, real HARD, and PAINFUL… It's not like he had a choice!

"Tachibana-san… ", Kirihara inhaled a large amount of air. God knows he needs it. "I'm so sorry I hurt you the other day… I hope you forgive me for that! ". Now Tachibana is extremely astonished! So this is way they came…, he mused.

"It's… okay, Kirihara… It's…not too big deal… ", obviously Tachibana Kippei was too speechless to give any response. An was speechless too. She couldn't believe her ears. Did the demon really apologize to his brother? She must be hearing things!

"Thank you, Kippei-san… I know Akaya can be very vicious sometimes, but deep down inside he's a very nice boy… it's just that he couldn't control himself when his eyes… you know, becoming bloodshot… ", explained Hikaru. Eiji and Momoshiro glanced at Echizen and snickered. Yeah, even Ochibi couldn't handle that!

After that, everything went smoothly. An became a little more friendly, to Hikaru, not to Kirihara. Apparently she still held tiny little grudge to Kirihara! Tachibana said that usually his team members came to visit but today they had practice match against one of junior high around Fudomine area. Oishi lighted up to that, and thanked him again for the practice match they had before Seigaku went against Rikkai in the Kantou finals.

"By the way Kippei-san, our Buchou, Yukimura-san is also staying in this Hospital… had you bump on him somewhere? ", asked Hikaru.

"Yes I heard about that from some nurses… but I never met him here, where does he stay? "

"In the fifth floor… we're going there after visiting you… ", she glanced at the Seigaku regulars. "You guys will come too, ne? " (NO! Kirihara wanted to scream his guts out, but of course he knows better than that… SIGH!)

"Sure thing, senpai…! ", Momoshiro looked excited. "I really want to meet the great Yukimura Seichii… Maybe someday we could even play a match! "

"In your dream…fssssshhhhh…. ", Kaidoh hissed.

"What? You want to mess with me, mamushi! ", Momo snarled. Then the two sophomores involved (again) in their daily routine of arguments.

"You two be quite! ", Oishi barked. "Or I'll send both of you 50 laps around this Hospital, got that! ". Kaidoh hissed in shame and Momoshiro lowered his head. Since Oishi senpai became the interim captain, he sure is as scary as Tezuka-buchou!

"We're sorry, Interim Captain Oishi…. ", they chorus, before glaring at one another again. Oishi bowed to the amused Tachibana.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Tachibana-san… maybe it's time to go for us, so you can have your rest… "

"It's okay, Oishi-san… Thank you for coming… ". After saying their goodbye, the Seigaku regulars, Hikaru and Kirihara once again marched to the fifth floor. Momoshiro had asked An to come with them, but she refused. She said it's already too much Kirihara for one day!

"Hikaru-neechan… Do you think the guys are coming this afternoon? ", asked Kirihara nervously. Hikaru draped her arm to Kirihara shoulder. They're about the same heights.

"What are you talking about, Aka-chan? Of course they're coming… Masaharu had text me, he already in Sei-chan's room with the others… ". Now Kirihara really, really dreaded coming to Yukimura-buchou's room! Fuji listened to their conversation and his smiled widen. Heh, this would be interesting to watch…

They arrived in Yukimura's room and without knocking, Hikaru opened the door. Inside, there were Yukimura, sitting nicely in his bed, Sanada sat beside the bed, Marui was eating a cake in the far corner, Jackal and Yagyuu sat quietly beside Marui, and Niou was reciting something to Yukimura. Probably about what happened at their practice today. And Yanagi sat at the edge of Yukimura's bed.

"Good afternoon guys… ", Hikaru walked up to them. She hugged Yukimura and he hugged her back smiling. "How are you today, Sei-chan? "

"I'm fine now that I see you… ", Yukimura petted her hair. "Masaharu said you'll be here with Akaya, where is he? "

"Oh he's right there… ugh… ", Hikaru had just realized that none of her companions came inside the room. She just left them outside! She laughed sheepishly and back to the door to open it. The Seigaku regulars were standing there, sweatdropped. How could she forget that they're here too!

"Sei-chan… I bring the Seigaku regulars with me… They want to visit you… ", Hikaru hold the door while they walked inside the VIP room. Suddenly cold wind breezed between them. The Seigaku regulars stood in the middle of the room while the Rikkai regulars ogled at them. Sanada stood straightly and stared their guess intently; his eyes never left Echizen who stared at him too while smiling cheekily. The atmosphere was really tight…

"Ah, you all come… I told Hika-chan to bring you here the other day, but she told me that you guys were busy training… ", said Yukimura, trying to break the ice. His teammates looked at him, stunned.

"You know about this, buchou? ", it was Marui who voiced their thoughts. His cake was lay forgotten, and he stared somewhat smugly at Momoshiro and Kaidoh. They glared at him.

"So all this time when you're running after training…you were with Seigaku? ", asked Yanagi, already in the data gathering mode. Hikaru nodded. "I've figured that much… ", he looked satisfied.

"You know that too, Renji? ", Yukimura smiled. "As expected of you… Hello Oishi-san! How is Tezuka-san? It was too bad that we both couldn't make it to the Kantou Finals… "

"He'll be alright, Yukimura-san… He's doing his recovery in Kyushu. How are you Yukimura-san? The surgery went well? "

"Yes, it was very well. I'm hoping we could meet again in the nationals… By the way, where's Akaya? I haven't seen him… ", Yukimura was asking about the baby of his team, who hadn't making his appearance yet.

"Eh… Aka-chan… what are you doing outside? ", Niou dragged a grudging Kirihara and tossed him to Yukimura's bed. Kirihara looked at his teammates, sulking.

"You don't have to toss me to buchou like that… ". His anger was subsiding when his buchou petted his head. "Buchou… ", he whined. And all of them thought that it was no wonder they call him the baby of the team… _'He's such a baby…'_

"Akaya-chan… You do behave when you're in Seigaku, right? ". Kirihara nodded solemnly. "Good boy… Have you made a lot of friends? ". He nodded again. "And have you apologized to Tachibana-san and Fuji-san? ". He nodded again…when he realized something…

"Neechan! You told him! You said you won't tell… ", he snapped. Hikaru giggled.

"You honestly think I won't tell Sei-chan? He's the one who gave me ideas to come to Seigaku and Fudomine… Beside, why else the guys haven't killed you now? Now they know that buchou let you go with me… they won't kill you… right guys? ", she asked sweetly. They all nodded too fast, and Kirihara swore he noticed evil gleam in their eyes…

"That's why you can visit us all this time… Ii data… ", Inui was already scribbling into his notebook. Yanagi approached him and before long they occupied in some scientific chit-chat. Echizen moved towards Yukimura's bed.

"So, you're the captain of Rikkai… care to have a match with me someday?" he asked. Everyone was dazed. What a gut this freshman has! But with him already beat Kirihara and Sanada…

"I'd love to, Echizen Ryoma… Someday we'll have our match… ", Yukimura extended his hand and they shook hands. Momoshiro smiled… That Echizen…, he thought, always challenging people around… but its one thing I admire the most from him!

"So, now that Kirihara had made up with Fuji and Tachibana, could we have our assistant manager back? ", Niou hugged Hikaru from behind. Hikaru chuckled. The Seigaku regulars turned to beet red, especially Oishi, Kaidoh and Taka.

"Why, Masaharu… I never left you guys… ", she leaned to his hug. Niou shook his head. "Yes, but we couldn't have you for ourselves and it's really a pain in the… "

"Niou! ", Sanada scolded. "Watch your language…"

"…back… ", Niou finished, earning chuckles from Yukimura and Fuji.

"Hey! ", suddenly Hikaru released Niou's hug and turned to look at everybody. "How about a gathering for all of us? It's been a while since our last gathering! "

"You don't mean this time a gathering with… them too, Neechan?", Kirihara looked scandalized. And he's not the only one who thought the same.

"Of course we'll take Seigaku with us… It will be so much fun! You agree, Sei-chan? "

"'It sounds good to me…", Yukimura grinned. All of them grimaced. The prospect of spending another day with the other team was just…dreadful!

"Mada mada dane… If you guys scare, I don't mind to come to the gathering alone… ", Echizen smirked while staring at his teammates. Fuji smiled pleasantly.

"Saa… I think it's a wonderful idea… I want to know more about Aka-chan… ", he opened his eyes, revealing the blue orbs which scare the hell of Kirihara… Kirihara felt the urged to cuddle more to his buchou…

"Yeah… why would we be afraid? Are you? ", Eiji challenged Niou's eyes. Grrrr….I still remember clearly that you're the one who made me passed out at the finals, he sniffed. Niou snorted.

"We're supposed to be the one who asked you that… Right, Yagyuu? ". Yagyuu tipped his glasses and nodded in approval. Yukimura smiled again at the tense atmosphere. Well… this certainly amusing, he thought.

"Okay, now that we all agree… I'll leave the rest of it to Hika-chan…Where will we go? ", asked Yukimura. Hikaru frowned. She wanted it to be far, but Seichii HAS TO come, and he COULDN'T leave the Hospital yet, so…

"Is the Hospital park sounds good to you all? "

TO BE CONTINUED….

Part two finished… but there're still many chapters. No guys, I don't think Akaya-chan is gay, though he cuddles too much to Yukimura. He's just a really spoil brat I adore… For the reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ahahaha, yeah Aka-chan does suitable for him, being the baby of the team, and literally, being _the baby_… And Nakamura Hikaru does belong to me. She worries too much, yes, but she could be so cunning sometimes (especially to Aka-chan!). I don't want to turn her into Mary Sue but I want her to gain her happiness too. So, I'll see you soon in the next chapter!


	3. The Gathering and Photo Chaos

Finally it's down to chapter three… it's too bad that PoT boys wasn't mine. They belong to Konomi-sensei… SIGH…

PART THREE

Yukimura sat under a large tree and looked around him attentively. He had to suppress his giggles… In front of him was the view nobody could ever imagined before. They were, the Rikkai regulars AND the Seigaku regulars, having a picnic at the Hospital park. When Hikaru proposed the idea, all of them threw her everything that available near them, magazines, newspapers, fruits, flowers, cakes… but they're kind enough not to throw dangerous stuffs at her (meaning the chairs, lamps, cell phones, fridge, and Kirihara). Everyone definitely against the idea! But now, they really do having a picnic at the Hospital Park! Hikaru does have a way of convincing people, he thought gleefully.

"Bunta-chan… don't eat the cake now! ", Hikaru was restraining Marui from devouring all the cakes she brought today. Marui tried to kidnap some strawberry cakes, but Hikaru knew better and chased him around with a mop. Wonder where she got it from…

Oishi was happily chatting with Kawamura, Jackal and Sanada. Sanada usually doesn't like conversing to people outside Rikkai's regulars, but he quickly finding out that Oishi, Kawamura and Jackal were the only decent people around and worthy of his attention.

Momoshiro was bugging Echizen who tried to sleep on one of the mats Hikaru had brought with her. Kaidoh was talking quietly with Yagyuu, while Yanagi was talking to Inui. Yukimura suspected that they were comparing their data! But the bottles Inui brought… it raised his suspicion. Maybe he should be careful on what he drinks today…

Meanwhile, Kirihara was inching closed to Yukimura more, he said he was afraid Fuji would harm him if he gets careless. Yukimura just chuckled and let his lap to be Kirihara's pillow. Fuji was munching some sushi not so far away from Yukimura and Kirihara place, Niou approached him and tried one… before spitted it out and frantically running to get some water. Eiji who sat beside Fuji, laughed uncontrollably. Kirihara shivered and said,

"See Buchou… I told you that Fuji is up to no good… ". Yukimura petted his head and nodded approvingly. Kirihara started to purr like a satisfied cat and in no time he fell asleep. Yukimura smiled and looking around once more. Just yesterday, his team members were quite hostile to the other team, but now they're acting like a happy BIG family.

"Sei-chan… " Hikaru collapsed beside him, tired. Marui does eat too much sugar. It was really hard chasing him. But she succeeds anyway and now the pinkhead was pouting and whining to his doubles partner.

"You should give him some cake, Hika-chan… ", Yukimura suggested. Hikaru shook her head.

"No way… He'll eat them all… Anyway, I have something interesting… " Hikaru grinned and rummaged through her backpack. She took out something; it was a very exclusive looking photo album. Yukimura arched his eyebrows. This can't be good…

"Yoo-hoo… guys…. ", called Hikaru. "You might want to see this… ". Everyone was just looking at her, uninterested. Hikaru sighed and started to flip the album. "Oh My… Gen-chan sure was cute when he was younger… "

"WHAT?" Sanada eyes bulged. He rushed to Hikaru side, and to his horror, there in all glory was his picture when he was five! Everybody stumbled to get near Hikaru, and they burst out laughing. Sanada was wearing a Kamen Rider T-shirt and a very short, shorts. He was definitely very cute, especially with the lollipop in his hand (and it was a pink one, PINK!). Kirihara was already up and was rolling on the mat, laughing.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT! ", yelled Sanada. He tried unsuccessfully to rip the photo from its album, but Hikaru hold the album right on her chest.

"Gen-chan… don't be such a spoilsport… I haven't finished yet! ", she smiled pleasantly, but promised doom if Sanada tried anything again. Sanada glared, but he obeyed anyway. Hikaru flipped the album again. This time, another very, very cute picture of our resident freshman.

"Hahahahaha…. ", Momoshiro was laughing hard, so was the others. A three year-old Echizen, holding a too big for his size tennis racket, was smiling cutely to the camera. Now they know why he was such a prodigy. His father must have taught him tennis when he was a baby.

"Baka Oyaji… ", Echizen swore under his breath. He knew exactly where she got the picture from. Though he doesn't know HOW! Hikaru flipped the album again, revealing a startlingly beautiful little girl with brown hair and frilly dress. Her blue eyes shining and her smile lovely.

"Hey Hikaru-senpai… You were a brunette back there? You looked pretty though… ", Momoshiro commented innocently.

"Fsssshuu… idiot! It's not her… ", Kaidoh's face flushed. Momoshiro looked at the picture once more. That face looked awfully familiar…

"FUJI-SENPAI! ", screamed Momo. Fuji chuckled. The others didn't know whether they should laugh or be afraid.

"Where… where the hell did you get that? ", Marui shivered.

"I gave it to her… ", smiled, smiled, smiled. Now all of them shivered in unison. Who on earth in their right mind could possibly gave away that kind of picture!

"Syu-chan is so beautiful back then and now… ", flattered Hikaru. Fuji thanked Hikaru and smiled again. Yosh, never cross a Fuji, everyone vowed.

"Hey look, it's Marui senpai… ", Kirihara pointed the next picture. Yup, it was five years old Marui… already chewing bubblegum.

"When was exactly the first time you addicted to bubblegum, Marui-kun? ", asked Yukimura. Marui scratched his head.

"I don't know, Buchou… as long as I live, maybe… ". Everyone tried to picture a baby Marui chewing bubblegum… It wasn't pretty!

" Haru-chan and Ren-chan were so cute too… ", Hikaru showed a picture of Inui and Yanagi in front of a Tennis School. Inui tilted his glasses.

"It was taken five years, two months and 12 days ago… ". Yanagi nodded positively.

"Senpai… you looked like a girl… ", Kirihara snickered. Yanagi was glaring from his closed eyes. "But… but you look more handsome now… ", Kirihara stuttered. He ALMOST forgot that Yanagi-senpai is very vindictive sometimes…

"This is one of my favorites… ", Hikaru grinned. Kirihara turned pale. It was his picture when he was about four and playing the role of Romeo in the Kindergarten. His curly hair was rather hidden in the stupid Romeo hat (no need to describe… it's just so silly), and his clothes was obviously too big. He was staring angrily to the camera. And those eyes… Were they red?

"What a kawaii Aka-chan… " Fuji cooed. The others scoffed.

"Yeah… ", Hikaru agreed wholeheartedly. "This is my treasure… ". Everybody sweatdropped. Kirihara sulked in the background. He has no appetite anymore…

"Heh, Jackal was actually had hair… ", cried Marui, surprised. The others soon laughed. It was surprising indeed looking at a six or maybe seven year old Jackal, posed in a beach and his shoulder-length hair hovered around his tan face. Jackal blushed uncontrollably. Why did she have to show that embarrassing picture!

"Maybe you should grow your hair again, Jackal-chan… ", Hikaru recommended. "You look a lot younger that way… "

"As if! ", Jackal stammered. The others really pitied him. With or without hair… he would still look old… SIGH!

"Oishi… Look! It's my picture… ", Eiji clutched Oishi's shirt. It was his picture when he was five, holding a giant Teddy Bear. "Daigoro… ", Eiji was feeling nostalgic now. The others thought to their selves, "_This one is really kawaii…_ "

"Eiji-chan, I have a collection of Teddy Bears too… You are welcome to drop by at my house anytime… ",Hikaru offered.

"Sugoi… Thanks, Hika-chan! ", Eiji hugged her tight. Next is Oishi's picture, when he was eight and Thank God he had no egg-shaped head and two silly bangs… He was just a really handsome boy.

"You know, it's really hard getting Hiroshi's photo… but I managed… ", Hikaru grinned evilly before showing off a picture of… a seven year old Yagyuu Hiroshi… without his famed glasses!

"Hey, you said that you wear glasses since Kindergarten… ", Niou protested. Yagyuu shifted uncomfortably.

"I lied… ", he admitted. Hikaru beamed.

"But he does need glasses now… right, Hiro-chan? Something about too much reading before Rikkai Entrance Test… ". Yagyuu nodded weakly. The others snickered. One of the smartest student in Rikkai could freak out too before exams.

"Momo-senpai… You look ugly… ", Echizen blurted out when Hikaru flipped the next page.

"Why you! ", Momoshiro scowled, only to see his six years old picture, devouring TWO Big Mac at one bite… He then laughed awkwardly. "Ahaha… I was too hungry that time… "

"You always hungry….ffssshuuu…. ", Kaidoh said in disgust.

"Say that again mamushi! ", Momo was ready to fight. But he thought of something else. "Hika-senpai… Where's that mamushi's photo?"

"Here you go…. ", Hikaru happily shoved little Kaidoh's photo. Everyone suddenly went very quiet. There was Kaidoh, looking VERY HANDSOME; for once he was smiling, not scowling or scare the hell of people…

"Mamushi… you… you looked decent! ", Momo said in awe. Kaidoh flustered.

"BAKA! ", he scowled. Hikaru patted his back soothingly.

"Kaoru-chan… You should smile more often… You are a handsome young man, you should try to broach the quality within you… ", she said wisely. Kaidoh looked away in shame.

"Hikaru… what possessed you to pick this photo? ", Niou looked amused. Hikaru giggled. She really liked this photo of seven years old Niou. He was wearing a suit, his hair neatly combed, looking civilized but his eyes gleaming with mischief. He too looked handsome.

"I just thought that everyone must see your elegant side, Masaharu-chan… ", she reasoned. Niou laughed.

"Are you saying that I'm not elegant? ".

"With all the trouble you've caused? No… ", she shook her head. Niou whacked her head lightly.

"Oh you little devil… ", his eyes softened. Hikaru smiled broadly. Though Masaharu seemed violent and evil, but he has a soft spot for her. They continued their photo seeing.

"Don't you think Taka-chan looked adorable in this outfits? ", Hikaru giggled, showing chibi Kawamura in a bunny suit. Echizen cheekily passed him a tennis racket and,

"BURNING! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT! I SURE LOOK SEXY… Eeepp…. ", and back to his usual timid self when Fuji removed the racket and innocently smacked Echizen with said racket. Hikaru had to stop their fun for a moment to nurse Echizen swollen forehead. Poor Ochibi-chan…

"And now… ", Hikaru was eyeing Yukimura. "It's Seichii-chan's special… photos! ", she showed to the others about a dozen pictures of little Yukimura like a proud mother.

"Aww… isn't it cute…! ", Niou almost squealed…in guy-like squeal, mind you…

"Buchou is so pretty… ", Kirihara was almost drooling. When Fuji looked Ladylike beautiful, Yukimura looked like a very pretty Bishounen-kid. The others nodded in appreciation. No wonder he managed to look this Bishounen until now…

"Well thank you Akaya… ", Yukimura sweatdropped. But he doesn't feel insulted at all. His pictures were passed to both schools regulars and Hikaru said,

"No need to give it back to me… I have copies… "

All in all, the Photo Seeing Session has brought the regulars of both schools closer. They see their rivals in a whole new perspective now. They started to eat after that, and Hikaru let Marui had more cakes than the others. While they're chatting happily to one another, Fuji confronted Yukimura.

"Ne, Yukimura-kun… Could I talk to you for a sec?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter three finished! Wonder what Fuji wants from Yukimura? You'll have to wait for the next chapter . Thanks for the reviews guys…


	4. Confronting Yukimura

Chapter four, yay!!! We're getting there guys...

PoT belongs to Konomi Sensei...

PART FOUR

"May I help you, Fuji-kun? ", Yukimura arched his brows elegantly. Fuji nodded, and then glanced at Hikaru who was now teasing the chibi of Seigaku. Fuji could hear clearly what she said to Echizen,

"Aww… come on, Ryo-chan… call me Neechan… Nee-chan… "

"Yadda…! ", Echizen shook his head furiously. Hikaru glomped him and whined,

"Ryo-chan is being mean to his Onee-chan… ". Right away, the guys, meaning Momoshiro, Eiji, Kirihara and Niou had ready to turn him into a bloody pulp. Immediately Echizen was clinging to Hikaru.

"O…Oneechan… ", he said for the sake of safety. Hikaru squealed and glomped him even more. Fuji and Yukimura chuckled. Poor Ochibi-chan….

"I want to talk about Hikaru-chan… ", Fuji said in his soft voice. Yukimura nodded understandably.

"I guess you want to know why I need an assistant, when in reality I don't need one? ". Fuji smiled, pleased that Yukimura picked up everything fast.

"Well, I've been sick for almost a year, and the guys couldn't keep babysitting Akaya forever, so when she transferred to Rikkai, I think she's the best I could get to tame my little Aka-chan…. "

"She was a transfer student? "

"Yup, from London… She started in the second grade, and she was in the same class as me and Genichiroh-kun… She became popular so fast, and already has the habit of picking on people like that… ", gestured lightly to Hikaru, who was still hugging the poor little freshman like crazy. "She has a thing with younger kids… ", Yukimura grinned. "Anyway, though she can't play tennis, but she's quiet athletic and my teammates are very fond of her so this year she's officially our new assistant in the Boys Tennis Club… "

"Hmmm… but that's not what I have in mind, Yukimura-kun… "

"Ah… I see… As expected from the Tensai of Seigaku, ne? Well, you seem to pay attention to her behaviors I assume? ". Fuji nodded quietly. "It's because she has family issue… "

"Family issue?"

"Yes… a rather heavy family issue… But I'm not compatible of telling you what it is… you must ask her yourself… I could answer everything about her except that… "

"Oh… It seems that you ARE the one who fond of her… ", Fuji teased.

"We all are… ", Yukimura smiled.

"So, is she available? ", Fuji asked.

"Are you interested? ", Yukimura asked back.

"So she's not available after all… ", Fuji faltered. Yukimura winced.

"I swear you can read minds! ". Fuji was just looking at him knowingly. Tezuka and Eiji always say the same thing to him. It's a part of being a tensai, that's all.

"Hikaru-senpai… ", they heard Momo speak. "Could… could I call you Neechan too?"

"NO YOU CAN'T! ", Kirihara replied angrily before Hikaru could open her mouth.

"But Echizen could call her Neechan… "

"That's because he's younger than her! ", Kirihara fumed.

"But I'm younger than her too… Hell, you and I are in the same age-group and you're calling her Neechan! ". Kirihara face flushed with realization.

"You look older that her! ", he stated lamely. Everybody sweatdropped at hearing the pointless conversation.

"Aka-chan… are you jealous? ", Niou teased. Kirihara stuttered.

"Am NOT! Who… who said I'm jealous… "

"Aka-chan is SO jealous because HIS Neechan is being taken away… ", Marui snickered.

"Nobody would take away Neechan! ", he snapped. Everybody burst out laughing. Hikaru laughed too and decided to give him a BIG hug.

"Now… now… Aka-chan… You know you'll always be my baby brother… ". Yukimura and Fuji watched the scene before them with an amused smile. Kirihara was definitely jealous and very possessive of His Neechan.

"So I take that none of you guys is her boyfriend? ", Fuji concluded. Yukimura nodded gently.

"We're just a brother to her… ". Fuji nodded. That's how she treats the Seigaku regulars too. But really, there's something about her that intrigues him. And he wants to lay his fingers on whatever that is.

"Yukimura-kun, I have a favor to ask… "

"So, it settles then… Momo-chan and Kaoru-chan must call me Neechan from now on, and Aka-chan, you have no reason to be upset… You're important to me… ", Hikaru petted Kirihara. He grumpily accepted that. Eiji approached Hikaru.

"Ne Hika-chan… you'll still come to Seigaku after this, right? And Aka-chan too… "

"Of course, Eiji-chan… but maybe not as often as before… We have some training schedules outside Rikkai this week. If we have time, we'll visit again… "

"In two days we'll be heading to Chiba, Hikaru… We'll join Rokkaku Chuu trainings there… ", said Oishi.

"Actually, I want us to have join trainings too, but our schedules are too full… ", Hikaru said, disappointed.

"But maybe we could play a little at the street tennis court, Neechan? The one near Tachibana-san's house? ", asked Kirihara, eyeing Echizen and Fuji. Echizen goes like 'What? Aren't you tired challenging me all the time?'

"If you behave, maybe we'll let you… ", replied Sanada after Hikaru passed Kirihara's request to him and Yukimura.

"And if you see another Junior High's students, be sure not to scare them, okay… ", Yukimura smiled innocently. Kirihara had to pout on that. His Buchou always know how to tease him…

"Don't worry Aka-chan, what Buchou means that you can go and scare the hell of any Senior High's students you meet on the court… ", Niou chimed in. Kirihara glared. But Niou-senpai is still the worst…

"OMG, I almost forgot that you have to come back to your room, Sei-chan… It's been three hours already! Your nurse is so going to kill me! ", Hikaru panicked.

"It's okay, Hika-chan... She'll understand. Beside, I'm all better now… ", Yukimura assured her. But Hikaru kept getting him The Look. "Okay… ", he sighed. "I'll go back to my room… It's nice to have you guys here… I hope we'll see each other again soon… "

"It's a pleasure, Yukimura-san… ", the Seigaku regulars chorused, except for a certain chibi who reluctantly nodded his head. He kind of like the Rikkai Buchou, he's quiet but has a powerful aura surrounding him. He looks tough too behind that frail looking body. But to him, Tezuka Buchou is still the greatest!

"I'll take Sei-chan to his room, you guys could tidy up this mess… ", Hikaru stood with a naughty smile on her face. The guys said,'_Hai_…' and started to clean up their mess obediently, before they realized that they've just been tricked. Hikaru and Yukimura had walked quite far when they yelled,

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HELP OUT TOO! HIKARUUU..! ". Hikaru and Yukimura giggled and increasing their paced.

"You're really sneaky, Hikaru-chan… The guys will have your head sooner or later… "

"Well then I'll have to savor the moments I have now… ", she laughed. Yukimura chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hikaru honey, I hope you don't mind, but I have Fuji-kun to take you home after this… "

"What? ", Hikaru looked surprised. "Why did you do that? Masaharu had promised to take me home… we're heading the same way anyway… "

"I know… Just tell Niou-kun that you have other plan… I think you need to talk to Fuji, I bet he can help you out with IT… ", he grinned. Hikaru's eyes widen.

"Are you sure Sei-chan? But… but I don't want to trouble Syu-chan… ", she looked distracted.

"He guarantees it's no trouble at all… He was the one who came up to me and asked it… I think he can see through you perfectly. It was only him from the Seigaku regulars who realized that you have a problem dear… ". Hikaru stunned. She knows that Fuji is intelligent, but not THAT deep. What a terrifying genius…

"You sure I could talk to him about this, Sei-chan… It's kinda embarrassing… ", Hikaru hung her head. Yukimura squeezed her.

"It's okay… It will be okay…"

By the time Hikaru came back to the park, they already finished packing up. Kirihara glomped her and whined that the guys made him clean most of the trash and threaten hell if he didn't comply. Hikaru shuddered at their evil chuckles and decided to pity Kirihara. Even the Seigaku regulars had learn to bully their little baby…

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys soon… ", Oishi offered his hands and Sanada took it. "It's been fun, Sanada-san… Good luck on your trainings… "

"Likewise… ", he replied. "We will settle things between us at the Nationals… ". The others bid their goodbyes too. Hikaru saw that Yagyuu exchanged phone number with Kaidoh. They get along pretty well, she mused.

"Hikaru-chan… ", Fuji called, earning attentions from the others too. "Mind if I go home with you? Maybe we could have a cup of tea on the way…". The others looked bewildered. Did Fuji just asked Hikaru to go on a date? It sounds like sort of a date invitation…

"It sounds lovely… ", Hikaru smiled. "Masaharu, do you mind if Fuji takes me home? ". Niou nodded absentmindedly. How could he say no when Fuji Shuusuke staring at him all too pleasantly like that. He really gives a guy the creeps! "Okay, I'll go with you, Syu-chan… "

"Thank you Hika-chan… Now, shall we? "

"Okay… Guys, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school… As for you, Seigaku regulars, I really thanked you for coming here today… Arigato gozaimasu… ", she bowed deeply. They bowed back spontaneously. Next thing, Hikaru left with Fuji, leaving both regulars flabbergasted.

"WHAT WAS THAT! ", they said altogether.

"Why are you laughing, Syu-chan? ", asked Hikaru. They walked to the nearest Bus Stop.

"Our friends… they must be wondering about this right now… ". Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah… If Sei-chan hadn't warned me about this before, I would be shock too… "

"Why? Are you surprised I could ask a girl's out? "

"Of course not… Bet you already asked many girls out… "

"Beside my own Oneechan? No… ", he grinned when he saw Hikaru looked at him disbelieved.

"I should've known better… You are no different than the guys in Rikkai, their lives evolves around tennis… ", she shook her head.

"And your live evolves around them… am I right? ". Hikaru stopped dead on her track.

"Oh look, that's a nice Café, right? Let's go… ", Fuji dragged Hikaru to enter a fancy looking Café in the vicinity. Looks like he'd hit the right button. They seated by the window where they could see people walking down the busy street.

"Hikaru… you ok? ", Fuji waved his hands in front of Hikaru. She quickly regained her composure and tried to laugh.

"Uh… Sorry Syu-chan… I got distracted, that's all… ", she stared at the menu and ordered strawberry milkshake. Fuji ordered lemon tea and cinnamon rolls. After they got their orders, he stared Hikaru intently.

"Hikaru… Yukimura-kun said you have family issues… want to share it with me? ". Hikaru cringed. He straight to the point!

"Ummm… yes… it's true… but I can handle it, Syu-chan… really I do… "

"You're not a good liar… ", Fuji sighed. "I really want to help you, Hikaru… Though you look cheerful and fine in the outside, but I can tell that you're not all happy… You're my friend and I care for you… If there's anything I can do to help… "

"You really want to help me, Syu-chan? ", Hikaru bite her lips nervously. "Okay… here I go… Syu-chan, I have a fiancé! "

TO BE CONTINUED….

Ahahaha sorry guys, you'll have to read more in the next chapter. Thank for everyone who has reviewed me so far… It's really encouraging! About the fiancé thing, it should not be a problem if Hikaru wants it… but if she doesn't? There you go… you have a little peek for the next chapter!


	5. Hikaru's Confession

We're here guys…. Chapter Five…

Sadly, PoT doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Konomi-Sensei the Great

PART FIVE

Fuji stunned. Did she say she has a fiancé? She was engaged? But isn't she only bloody fifteen? A Junior High Schooler? His face was all comical when he tried to absorb Hikaru's confession. Meanwhile Hikaru was a little panicked. Fuji looked weird. Was her announcement shocked him that BAD?

"Syu-chan? Are you alright? Why are you so quiet? ", she asked.

"Sorry Hika-chan… You took me by surprise… ", he smiled, regaining his calm feature again. "You're engaged? May I know to whom? "

"Ah… ", Hikaru sighed, blushing a little. "You know the guy… He probably the most stuck up prissy in the whole universe… not to mention a narcissist too… "

"ATOBE KEIGO!". If Fuji has no reputation to uphold, he would shriek or perhaps fainted…, but NO, he still stood up as a man. "The Atobe Keigo? Hyotei no Atobe Keigo! "

"Wow… you seem to know EVERYTHING, don't you? ", she said in awe.

"Your description enough to give me ideas… He's the only one I know who matched your perfect description… ", Fuji grimaced. "But seriously Hikaru, how come you're engaged to Atobe? And how come nobody knows… He's the Atobe Keigo after all… there should be press conference of some sorts… "

"We still keep it in the dark until we're turning 16, then we'll get marry when we're 17… ", Hikaru paled at mentioning it. Fuji's eyes bulged. It's two years from now!

"But how did you engage to him? You… you love him? ". Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"It's an arranged marriage, Syu-chan… I'm still 15, I can't be engaged to anyone for at least five years from now… "

"I see… That's why Yukimura-kun said that you have a family issue… But, if you don't want to be engaged to Atobe, why didn't you refuse? "

"I can't, Syu-chan… They, I mean my family and his family have arranged this since forever… You see, the Atobe family and my family, had known each other for so long, and we have some big business deals for over 50 years… To keep the business safe, they decided that the heir of Atobe family has to marry one of the heirs of Nakamura family… The heir of Atobe family, because they one has one son, and the son only has one son, which is Keigo, so it means that they have to take a daughter from our family… to my annoyance, although there're five daughters in our family, me, my cousins Keira, Minami, Kirara and Aika, but the eligible one is only me… Keira-chan has married, with two sons; she's definitely out of the question… Aika-chan has married too, with a son, duh… Minami, she'll get married this year and Kira-chan is engaged to one of the most gorgeous man ever… there's no way she agrees to marry Keigo… Anyway, they're too old for him… the youngest one, Kira-chan, is 22 years old, I doubted the Atobe would take a bride whose seven years older from their son… "

"I see your point… "

"Yeah… that leaves me to be the only suitable bride around… And my own family, they're ecstatic to have Atobe as their in law! Atobe's father used to be my mom and dad's bestfriend back in college, so they think it's a smart thing to do to wed their children… I can't defy their request Syu-chan… It'll break their hearts… And I sure can't disobey the whole family… ", Hikaru was closed to tears now. Fuji held her hands.

"So, that's why you busied yourself with us? "

"Oh I'm sorry Syu-chan… I didn't mean to take advantage of you guys… By the time I go to High School, I have to live with the Atobe family… to prepare me everything to be a good wife of the future leader of the Atobe and Nakamura clans… I was so depressed… I thought of everything very hard, and then I decided to live to the fullest in my own way, before I give my all for my family… ", she paused to drink her milkshake. "I transferred to Japan, and I really don't want to go to the same school as Keigo, it's better to see less of him before High School… Rikkai is the best school in Kantou, and quite far from Hyotei… so finally I enrolled there… I met Sei-chan and Gen-chan, and they introduced me to the other regulars… "

"Was that before or after you told Yukimura-kun about your condition? "

"Before I told him all about it… We became good friends, and Sei-chan noticed something different about me but he didn't bother me… He even offered me to be the Club's Assistant… When I finally confessed to him, he just smiled and assured me that he and the guys will do everything to help me, and when I said that I already accepted it, they make sure that I could enjoy my live while I'm in Rikkai… They have done so much to cheer me up… I won't regret anything when I marry Keigo someday… "

"I'm sorry Hika-chan, but I get the impression that somehow you don't want to marry him… "

"I… I want to marry him… I have to marry him… ", Hikaru hung her head. "But he's the most arrogant man on earth… I've known him since we're little and we never got along… I don't think we'll be able to live together without killing each other… "

"Your parents know that? "

"Yes… But they say there's no boundary between love and hate… At some point we'll be madly in love and give them many heirs… ", Hikaru shivered.

"Will it be okay, you two just a junior high's students… You're still too young to get marry… well it's still two more years but still… too young… ", Fuji frowned.

"My grandmother married when she was 16, my mom married when she was 17, and my aunties married when they're barely 18… We have a long history of young brides and grooms… Young marriage is NOT an issue in our family… "

"Your cousins? "

"They're lucky they were born before the Atobe asked a bride from us… ", she grunted. "I just can't believe my luck… "

"What did Atobe said about this? He could've refused too… "

"Well yeah…. But then he came up to me, saying that he doesn't even bother on whoever his wife is, as long as the girl is appropriate to be an Atobe, and since all the better looking Nakamura are taken, he grudgingly accepted me… What a pain… "

"I must agree on that… ", Fuji mused. He admires Atobe's skills but he hates his attitudes. "You probably are not impressed by his prowess, ne?"

"You got that right… ", Hikaru giggled. She played with her straw. "You know Syu-chan… Meeting you guys has made my life so colorful… I will need that if someday I am to marry someone who doesn't even love me… "

"Hikaru… ", Fuji squeezed her hands. She looked so sad. "Maybe Atobe is a stuck up brat but I hope he will love you someday… ", and added quietly so no one could hear, _though I don't know if want you to love him either…_

"You are so kind, Syu-chan… ", she smiled. "The guys HATE Atobe, they said if I agree, they want to kidnap me so I don't have to marry him… "

"I would say the same thing… "

"Yeah… but you don't and I thanked you for that… Sometimes I want to get away, but what I have now is so special and I want to enjoy this while I can… "

"I'm still surprise by his ignorance… I would be happy if I'm engaged to someone like you… ". Hikaru laughed.

"He's too full of himself… but don't worry, I could annoy him for the rest of my life… ", Hikaru cackled evilly. Fuji grinned. She's back to her old self.

Meanwhile, outside the café, someone who happened to be one of the Hyotei regulars, stopped walking and frowned.

"Hey… that girl in the café… she looks just like Hikaru-san… But it couldn't be… Atobe-Buchou said she's in London… And the guy…is he Fuji no Seigaku? I must've imagining things… ", Ootori shook his head and resumed his strolling.

Inside the café, Hikaru and Fuji were talking and laughing. She felt so much better now. Yukimura was right; it was soothing talking to the tensai of Seigaku. Somehow she knew that Fuji would help her through this.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Such a short chapter… But yeah, it leads to our main purpose of the story! Maybe it's hard to believe that Hikaru wants to go along with her arranged married but hey, I know some people who could not deny their parents request of an arranged marriage. I don't find that as a bad thing. Some people find their own pairs, some people don't. It's the way life goes. And about Atobe… Why Atobe? Cos I found that he probably is the richest tennis player around in PoT (and the fact that I kinda fond of him… He's down right amusing!). An arranged marriage suited him just fine. Hikaru's family, the Nakamura is one of the richest families in Japan but they live in London to run their business from there.

About Hikaru and Fuji… they're still good friends now, although Fuji seems to like her more… bwahahaha… (evil laughter). Anyway, I'm open for suggestion. Thanks for the reviews guys… Especially for Nanjara-Hoi-Hoi aniime.crazii, you got your answer now… White Alchemist Taya, thanks for your continuing reviews… To Ryuu Amethyst, don't you just love Aka-chan, bwahahaha... And to i love athrun, i'll keep updating it! To all of you… THANK YOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to post more reviews….

Yours truly, Natashallen

…wait, there's something I forgot to tell you… hmmmm… (thinking hard)… Oh yeah, for those who wondering why I wrote Kikumaru by his first name, Eiji, while I wrote the others by their last names… I have no particular reason other than I LOVE EIJI… literally! I always like the name Eiji, it's so cute! So I decided to write him with Eiji. Okay… off I go… See you in the next chapter!


	6. The Secret Reveals

We meet again guys... Thanks a lot for the reviews!

Here we go, chapter 6! PoT definitely doesn't belong to me... sigh... it's Konomi-Sensei's duh...

PART SIX

Hikaru observed the regulars training from the far end of the court. Her eyebrows twitched. Kirihara was fighting with Marui, AGAIN. Something about Kirihara stealing a pack of Marui's favorite bubblegum, or was it his lunch… whatever, it's getting annoying. Sanada and Yanagi were off to the Principal's office doing God-knows-what. Meanwhile Niou and Yagyuu were talking in the corner, Niou was chuckling with a hint of mischief, and no doubt he's planning something evil, AGAIN. Hikaru doesn't know why a gentleman like her Hiroshi-chan ever wants to be a bestfriend of the world's most conniving man. Poor Jackal was the only one who actually trains today. He was doing rallies with some other non-regular third years. Hikaru swore she'd tell Sanada to punish everyone except Jackal to do 100 laps around the court this afternoon. She chuckled evilly when she imagined that. THAT'll teach them a lesson!

"What's so funny, senpai? You're scaring me… ", whispered a second year boy who happened to be her assistant for today. Yeah, because she was way too busy with Sei-chan in the Hospital, she couldn't do her usual chores at club, like taking notes on the regulars' progress, keeping track of the training matches, supervising the non-regular members, you know, everything that a manager should do.

"Oh… nothing, just do your jobs Kenji-chan… ", she tapped his shoulder casually. Kenji shrugged and continued his job in jotted down the second year's progression. You see, next year there will be only Kirihara left on the regular's line up and it's not pretty. Hikaru-senpai has been so freak about it and she smoothly persuaded Sanada-Fukubuchou to add some new assistants in aiding her assess the younger club members practice. But Kenji, being the brightest assistant's assistant knows better. Hikaru-senpai needs them to fulfill her duties while she's away with Yukimura-Buchou and sometimes Kirihara-kun… sigh… Thank God she's a hottie!

"Hey, Aka-chan! ", Hikaru yelled, stopping Marui from strangling the baby of the team. Hikaru walked up to them, before giving a hard smack for each of them.

"Ouch, Hikaruu! ", Marui glared at her, he's sporting a large bump in his head. Kirihara was in no better term. Hikaru chuckled.

"I'm sorry guys… But HELLO… It's practice time and you're NOT even practicing! Wait till I tell Gen-chan… ", she threatened.

"NO YOU DON'T! ", Marui and Kirihara said simultaneously. Without warning they tackled her to the ground and tickled her merciless. Hikaru laughed so hard, they really know where her ticklish sides. Suddenly, a very black aura was coming from behind. Kirihara and Marui gulped, sensing doom is coming to them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLACKING AROUND IN THE COURT! ONE HUNDRED LAPS, NOW! ", Sanada bellowed, clearly pissed. Without second thought, they ran before he could give them more laps.

"Oo… Gen-chan… ", Hikaru said sweetly, pointing to the direction of the sagging Niou and Yagyuu. Sanada barked the same punishment to them and soon the duo were running too, cursing some incoherent words to Hikaru who waved pleasantly. Yanagi helped Hikaru stood up. She dusted herself.

"What's the principal want with you guys? ", she asked.

"Just some stupid ramblings… ", Sanada grunted. "He wants us to win the Nationals, don't let any school beat us again, and he wants to know whether Yukimura could join the Nationals… As if we want to leave him! "

"Don't worry Gen-chan, we will win the Nationals third time in a row… ", Hikaru said optimistic. Sanada nodded and went to the Club House.

"Hikaru… ", Yanagi addressed her. "Sadaharu has been calling me; he said his teammates are curious about what happened in your so-called-date with Fuji-kun… Fuji was only smiling when they asked him and said it's a secret… So, was there anything else happened? "

"Anything else? "

"I assumed that you told Fuji-kun about your engagement with Atobe-san… ", replied Yanagi. Hikaru mouthed 'wow… ', Ren-chan is always so sharp!

"Yeah… I did tell him about the engagement… He promised to keep it from the rest of the regulars… I don't want them to know just yet… "

"But someday you will tell them? "

"With Atobe being my fiancé, they will know soon… My announcement date is getting closer and closer… ", she mumbled.

"Approximately 6 months, three days from now… ", Yanagi offered. Hikaru sweatdropped. He's been keeping a record on everything. As expected from Inui's childhood friend…

"Please don't remind me again… ", she paled. Yanagi nodded, but didn't feel sorry at all. They observed the club members training before them silently. After Marui, Kirihara, Niou and Yagyuu finished their assigned laps, the regulars training resumed.

This afternoon, after the practice finished and everyone had gone home to their respective houses, Hikaru went home too with Niou. Niou's house is only five minutes walking from Hikaru's apartment so sometimes they go home together. They chatted excitedly along the way. Niou ruffled her hair so many times already, a pay back for what she done in practice (for making him ran 100 laps) and tired him to death. Sanada was definitely in his worst mood today. Her cell phone was ringing, so they halted.

"Mom? Yeah… I'm on my way home… No, don't worry… I have someone escort me… It's totally safe here… What? Really… ", her face brightens. Niou looked at her desperately. She's been talking in English and Niou's English was as worst as Kirihara. But looks like she has a good time talking to her mother, maybe Mrs.Nakamura has good news… like breaking her engagement or something? Niou grinned, heh, that'll be the best news ever to them!

"Masaharu, Mom said hi to you… ", Hikaru flipped her cell and dropped it to her bag. Niou replied it with one of his rare cute smile (you must notice that he always smiling so devilish… LoL)

"So? ", Niou lifted his eyebrows, expecting.

"What so? ", Hikaru confused.

"What did your mother say? She break your engagement maybe? ", Niou looked hopeful. Hikaru erupted in laughter.

"Not in a million years, Masaharu-chan! Mom was just telling me that my cousins will visit me in a week or so… I miss them so much, it will be a blast! "

"Any girls? ", he perked up.

"Yeah, and she's taken… ", she laughed, seeing the realization drawn to him. If she has any available cousin, she'll storm off from the engagement without second thought. "But my cousin Hokuto, he's so cute… I'll bring him to see you guys whenever possible… ". They continued walking.

It's been almost a week since the last time Hikaru went to Seigaku. The regulars were off to have training matches with Rokkaku Chuu in Chiba. When they finally went home (to Tokyo), Hikaru decided to pay them a visit. Of course Kirihara tagged along, he doesn't want to miss the chance to play Fuji. Last time, he almost beat him… Almost. But not yet. Darn…

"Hikaru-chan! ", Eiji almost tackled her. "I miss you….!"

"I miss you too, Ei-chan… ", Hikaru laughed, but at the same time trying to loosen his death grip. She still wants to live another day. "How's your training in Chiba? "

"It's FUN! ", then Eiji told her about their trip to Chiba. They're playing beach volley which ended up in a huge mess. Then they played many, many matches. "Of course we won! Nobody could beat Kikumaru-sama's amazing skill! ", he finished proudly. Kirihara snickered.

"Niou and Yagyuu senpai did! "

"Yeah, but we still beat you, smart! ", Momo chided. Kirihara glared. He's still holding grudge on their last encounter. Momo sensed that and getting excited. "Hikaru-nee… Fuji-senpai didn't want to tell us what's going on in your date… "

"There's nothing happened, Momo-chan… We're just chatting that's all "

"That's not what he hinted us… ", Kawamura had joined them and frowned. Hikaru giggled. She doesn't want to tell them now. Speak of the devil; Fuji approached them in all his sunshine glory.

"Hika-chan… I've been missing you… ", he hugged her. The guys gaped at them. Fuji never hugged her before, usually only Eiji does. Hikaru smiled. Fuji likes to tease his teammates, she mused.

"I miss you too, Syu-chan… Tell me, did you have fun with your childhood friend, mmm… Saeki-kun? ". Fuji had told him about Saeki and Rokkaku Chuu the other day on 'their date'.

"Yeah… It's been a while since we have fun together… ", he smiled. He noticed Kirihara. "Say Akaya-chan, do you want to play tennis with me? ". Kirihara nodded eagerly. "But I don't feel like playing today, Aka-chan… Why don't you challenge Echizen-kun? He's not busy at the moment… ". Echizen almost spat his Ponta. He glared Fuji with the famous Ryoma's GLARE, guarantee to fright innocent people. But Fuji certainly is not innocent people. Fuji grinned seeing Echizen grudgingly accepted Kirihara's challenge. Now he can talk to Hikaru without the brat interrupt them. Fuji and Hikaru sat on the benches outside the court. The non-regulars had gone so it was rather quiet except shouts courtesy of Kirihara vs Echizen's match. The other regulars were watching them. But sometimes they stole glances to Fuji and Hikaru.

"Hika-chan, we're going to my house after this to watch the ABC Open… Would you like to come too? ", asked Fuji.

"Oh right… I forgot there's ABC Open final today… Hiroshi is lucky to get a ticket… ", she almost slapped her head. "Sure, I'd love to go to your place!" Fuji smiled happily. They let Kirihara and Echizen played four more games before they called them and went to the club house to change their jersey. They decided to walk since Fuji's house is not too far from Seigaku. Hikaru walked beside Fuji and Eiji while the others walked slightly behind them.

"Hey… ", suddenly Echizen looked around. "Where did Kaidoh-senpai go? "

"He went straight home after practice… ", replied Oishi.

"Oh that's why I didn't see him… ", Hikaru said. "He's such a shy boy… ", she chuckled when Momo gagged at that. "It's true, Momo-chan, her mother said he's very sweet and I proved that… Too bad you can't see that because of your rivalry… ". Momo tsked. He already knows that but he won't let anyone know he considers his rival is nice.

"Hikaru! ", they stopped walking, only to find the whole Hyotei regulars gawking at them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're in London! ", Atobe stepped forward and practically yanked Hikaru from Fuji's side. Kirihara pried Atobe's hands off her. Atobe stared at him angrily. "What's your business Kirihara? I'm trying to talk to my fiancé here… "

"Fiance! ", shouted the rest of Seigaku regulars, shocked.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ahahaha sorry, don't kill me guys... Thanks for the reviews...and please reviews some more, love ya!

About Atobe.. well.. it's between love and hate for me. Well, he's not THAT mean, but his arrogant side really gets into my nerve... But he IS kinda cute, so I think maybe I could forgive him, hehee... Anyway, we'll see more about Hikaru-Atobe relationship. And if you ask me do the Rikkai and Seigaku regulars oppose their engagement? of course, duh... Well, see ya in the next chapter and tell me your opinions okay...


	7. Meeting Atobe

**THE RIKKAIDAI ASSISTANT GIRL**

Hi minna…. I'm back! Sorry for the late up date, I was away with my family for two whole weeks; we went on a vacation to other city. So finally the Seigaku regulars know…yay!!! Oh, btw, PoT is Konomi-Sensei's… NOT MINE

PART SEVEN

Atobe finally acknowleged Hikaru's companies. His eyes narrowed. They gaped at him and Hikaru with a look of disbelieve.

"Hikaru…. ", it's Inui who recovered first. "Care to elaborate? ". (He already got his pen and note prepared). Hikaru finally sighed. She's been glaring daggers to Atobe. And Atobe has been glaring daggers to the Seigaku regulars and Kirihara. And Kirihara has sent murderous look to Atobe. The Seigaku regulars minus Fuji were just standing with big question marks bubbled above their heads. But before she could replied, Atobe had put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ore-sama demands an answer… Why are you here in Japan? ", he shook her hard.

"Don't you Ore-sama me!! ", Hikaru let go off herself from Atobe's grip. "I'm not your servant you know… "

"But you're my wife-to-be… ", he stared at her as hard.

"Hey… ", Kirihara took a stand between Atobe and Hikaru. "I don't care who you are… but if you're messing with Neechan, you're messing with me! "

"Oh yeah? ", Atobe glared at him dangerously. "Are you trying to be another Aya and Suoh? Big news for you, you're nothing compare to me..., gaki! ". Kirihara almost launched a fist to him if Fuji was not fast enough to hold him back. Kabaji was already standing in front of Atobe, obviously to protect his Buchou (or his Master?!). The other Hyotei like Shisido and Hiyoshi were on their battle mode also.

"STOP!!! ", Hikaru screamed. Everyone diverted their attention back to her. Her face was all red and ready to blow up. "Keigo! Lay your hands off Kirihara… Akaya, come here… ". Kirihara reluctantly obeyed and stood beside her. It's never good when Hikaru called him Akaya. "Let me explain to you and don't make me repeat it again… I've decided to transfer to Rikkai and yes… I have my parents consent… I didn't tell you because I don't want to see you before our announcement date… But when I agree to be Rikkai's manager, it's only a matter of time before we came across together… So, for once in my life, I'll appreciate it if you let me live here in peace before I got stuck with you… "

"Live here in peace? ", Atobe snorted. "You should have live in London if you want peace… not with that gaki over there… "

"Why you!! ", Kirihara growled. Fuji restrained him.

"Stay Akaya off this, Keigo… I'm enjoying my life now, and I won't let you ruin it… You said that you don't even care with me, so let us walk in the different paths before the announcement date, okay… "

"I don't have to agree with you… ", Atobe said stubbornly.

"I figure as much… ", Hikaru laughed bitterly. "We never agree in everything… But now, I don't care… Guys, come on… We'll miss the finals! ", Hikaru gestured Kirihara and the dumbfounded Seigaku regulars to resume their walking. Fuji draped his hand casually in her shoulder, trying to soothing her rage. Atobe saw it and yelled,

"We're not finished yet, Hikaru… You know we'll see each other in the Nationals and you can kiss your so-called-life goodbye… It's what you get for befriends with those useless tennis players… "

"You're a tennis player too and much more useless! ", she snarled before walking out from Atobe and his gank. The Seigaku regulars gave Atobe one last look before following Hikaru. Atobe didn't miss the threatening look Fuji sent him; his blue eyes are opened to their fullest. He doubled glare Fuji.

"You alright, Atobe? ", Oshitari asked. Their Buchou had been standing, watching the non-existent Hikaru figure that had long gone.

"What should I be not alright? ", he gritted through his teeth. Hikaru is so going to pay for brushing him off for some guys. Guys! She was his fiancée for God sake… Then he blinked. Wait… he didn't get… jealous right? Atobe frowned, completely ignoring the exasperated sigh from his teammates. No, of course he's not jealous. It's really scandalous if a fiancé of the heir of Atobe was mingled with numerous boys… yeah, we don't want total scandal like that…, Atobe concluded in triumph.

"I'm so sorry Buchou… ", suddenly Ootori spoke. "I saw Hikaru-san the other day in Kanagawa… but I didn't think that it was really her so I don't tell you right away… "

"You saw Hikaru? In Rikkai? ", Atobe asked, interested.

"No… She was in a café, with Fuji-san… ", Ootori looked distracted. Atobe frowned for the second time today.

Oshitari watched him in amusement. It's so entertaining to see Atobe and Hikaru in a scene together; both of them couldn't handle their temper at all. He still remembers clearly the day Atobe introduced his new fiancé to the regulars of Hyotei. They were both just turning fifteen and were pronounced engaged by their parents. They held a little party in one of Hikaru's houses in Tokyo. Oshitari smirked. It's rare to see Atobe with someone who equally rich. Well, most of Hyotei's students, particularly the regulars are rich, but Atobe was no doubt the richest one. But the Nakamura was one of the top families in Japan too. Although they prefer to live in England, but they're famous in Japan. Back to the party, the regulars were awed by her beauty. She was quite tall, athletic but slender with a nice curve and legs. Her face is soft and seems always smiling. Her lip is full and tempting. Her cheeks flushed naturally. Her hair is long, sleek and black. Her eyes are green, deep and lively. She looked like a porcelain doll, wearing a dark green gown that matched her whole appearance perfectly. Everyone thought, no wonder Atobe-Buchou agreed to the matchmaking. But then they learned not to judge her from first impression. Though she was kind to them, but she was definitely in the worst term with Atobe. Whenever nobody looking, they always got in heated arguments. About everything and sometimes nothing at all. Oshitari can't wait until the day they got married… It will be much more amusing…, he chuckled, earning nervous glances from Hiyoshi and Mukahi.

Meanwhile, the Seigaku regulars, Hikaru and Kirihara had reached Fuji's house. They went to the Cinema Room, and Hikaru explained everything to the curious regulars.

"I'm sorry guys… I didn't mean to deceive you… And I told Syu-chan not to tell you all… I'm sorry…. ", Hikaru sniffed. Fuji held her right hand, and Kirihara held her left. Suddenly Eiji hugged her.

"It's okay, Hikaru-chan… We understand… ", he comforted Hikaru. "If I were to marry Atobe, I would do the same thing… "

"Errr…. Eiji-senpai… ", Momo tapped his shoulder. "But you're a guy… "

"Yes? ", Eiji turned to look at Momoshiro.

"You can't be marry to Atobe? ", Momo sweatdropped.

"I said IF, Momo… Geez… ", Eiji glared at him, annoyed. Momo laughed and scratched the back of his head. Hikaru laughed and hugged both of Eiji and Momo.

"Thanks guys… You're the best! "

"Hey… what about us? ", Kirihara protested, referring to him and the Rikkai regulars. Hikaru smiled and hugged him.

"You guys are the best too… I love you all! "

"Wait… wait… The best is usually referring to one person or one group… ", Momo looked thoughtful.

"MOMO!!!! ", the guys chorused and Eiji smacked his head. They decided to watch the ABC Open seriously, oops, the game is almost finish anyway. After that they chatted and devouring all the food that Fuji's mother provided.

"Hika-chan… I heard Atobe mentioned Aya and Suoh when he talked to Aka-chan… Who are they? ", suddenly Inui asked. Hikaru arched her brows, Haru-chan wrote all their conversation in his data book?!!

"They're my brothers… ", Hikaru smiled.

"You have brothers? Real brothers? ", asked Kirihara. He doesn't know Hikaru has brothers. Real brothers that is. Blood brothers!

"Of course I have brothers… ", she laughed. "My mom got married when she was only 17, she has many chance to have many children… Anyway, I only have two older brothers, the oldest is Suoh, he's 23 and Aya is 20… they live in United States now… "

"You must be their favorite little sister right? ", Fuji said.

"Yup! They're the one who always help me whenever I got into a fight with Keigo… ", she giggled. "Keigo HATES them! They bully him all the time! ". All of them tried to imagine Atobe, being bullied by two older men, and burst out laughing.

"Anyway, my brothers love me too much… It must be because of the age difference…", Hikaru shrugged. "The only time I could get away from them was when they went to college… It's a real bliss… "

"They actually agree for your engagement? ", asked Oishi.

"Of course not… But nobody won against Mom… She's fierce! She was the one who dumped them to US, said that I could never have a life when they're around!" Fuji listened to the conversation carefully. Now he knows the cause of Hikaru's fetish for younger kids! She must be tired becomes the object of her brothers affection, he mused. But now she finds many, many new victims to be the object of her affection..., xixixixi..., Fuji chuckled to himself.

They continue to chat until dinner time; Fuji's mother insisted that they must have dinner here. They met Fuji's older sister, Yumiko. She was so beautiful, no wonder Syu-chan looked beautiful too…, Hikaru giggled mentally.

"Aka-chan, I want to stop by at Sei-chan's, but you don't have to accompany me… ", Hikaru said after they said their goodbyes to Fuji and the other regulars.

"Are you serious, Neechan? It's almost nine already! The guys will have my head if I let you go alone… Beside, isn't the visiting time's over? "

"Yes, but his nurse knows me so sometimes she lets me in at night… ", she winked. "Beside, I miss Sei-chan... I couldn't wait till tomorrow just to see him... "

"I can't believe you… ", Kirihara shook his head. "Okay, I'll accompany you… "

"Okay… ", she replied absentmindedly. She was dialing her cell-phone and wait.

"Who are you calling? "

"Duh, you'd think we'll walk there? ", she lifted one of her eyebrows. "Yes, Akita-san, it's Hikaru… Could you… "

And Kirihara's jaw couldn't drop any lower when a limousine came to pick them up 15 minutes later. He really knows so little about his Neechan…

"Neechan? If you could do this earlier, we don't have to walk all the time ya know… "

TO BE CONTINUED….

So that's the end of chapter seven! Hope you like it guys, cos I still have that hangover from the vacation… T.T… I love vacation! Curious about something? Just press the review button! Love ya all….


	8. Lunch with the Regulars

**THE RIKKAIDAI ASSISTANT GIRL**

Hi minna-chan! I present to you all, the Chapter Eight… dum dums…!!! Arigato gozaimasu for all the reviews! First of all, I'd like to reply Puroppu, about Atobe…

Was he jealous? Wink. Wink. Yeah, you could say that! I mean, though he's ALWAYS fighting with Hikaru, but she IS his fiancée so, he's allowed to be a little possessive, rite? And to White Alchemist Taya, I have thinking about the pairings and I came up with these ideas:

Hika/Atobe

Hika/Fuji

Hika/Yukimura

Hika/somebody else?

Xixixixi… it could be anyone… So, how about I leave it to you dear reviewers? Tell me who is the best pairing according to your opinion and I'll make sure you're not disappointed by the outcome later. We still have many chapters ahead and please vote for the pairing okay? Thanks a bunch!!! Have fun reading...

... say, PoT is So Not Mine..., It's Konomi Sensei's masterpiece!

PART EIGHT

"Good morning minna!!! ", Hikaru opened her homeroom door and greeted her classmates cheerfully. They greeted her back in equal cheerfulness.

"You look happy today, Hikaru-chan… ", said one of her classmates. She sat in her chair and nodded excitedly.

"Sei-chan will be released today… Isn't it fantastic? "

"Really?!! ", now she was surrounded by her classmates, all asking about Yukimura. Hikaru happily answered all their questions. Last night when she and Kirihara went to the Hospital, Yukimura was still awake. In fact he was waiting for Hikaru's visit. Though he was not expected she came with Kirihara too.

"Sei-chan…! ", Hikaru hugged him. Yukimura smiled. Kirihara greeted him and he gestured him to sit beside him.

"Hi, buchou… ", Kirihara smiled cutely. "You look okay… "

"You look fine too, Akaya…. ", he petted Kirihara's hair. "But what are you doing this late with Hikaru?"

"We've just hanging out with the Seigaku regulars, Sei… ", Hikaru answered for Kirihara. "And guess what… We met Keigo… "

"Atobe?! ", his eyes almost bulged. "Well… so much for secret life in Japan… "

"Yeah…tell me about it… ", she mumbled. "If Keigo knows, his Mom knows, his Dad knows… then his Grandparents know… I'll be living Hell here… They won't leave alone, Sei-chan… "

"Why, Neechan? Do they treat you bad? ", asked Kirihara.

"No… They're so kind, unlike Keigo… that's why I can't ignore them, I like them too! "

"Oh… ", Kirihara looked puzzled. Yukimura giggled.

"By the way you guys… Tomorrow I'm going home! "

"What?! ", exclaimed Hikaru and Kirihara simultaneously. "Wai… Great!!! ", they launched to hug Yukimura. Yukimura almost choked at that. But he decided to forgive the both of them.

"Now I don't have to go this far just to see you, Sei-chan… ", Hikaru sweep an imaginary tear.

"Same here, same here… ", Kirihara was doing the same thing. Both of them promised to pick him up tomorrow, though Yukimura objected because his parents would come to do that.

"It's okay, Buchou… We want to do this… ", Kirihara insisted. "Say Hika-Neechan… Could we ride that limo again? It's awesome… "

"You're taking him with your limo, Hikaru? ", Yukimura looked amused. Hikaru nodded.

"I'm tired and it's late already… 'side, Akita-san was doing nothing lately so… ", she shrugged. Akita-san is her driver by the way, the same driver she has for the last five years and her Mom made Akita-san stay with her in Japan. But when she was busy with school and the Rikkai regulars, she left Akita wandering around by himself a lot. Poor Akita-san, she felt guilty. Suddenly someone opened the door and a head peeked through it.

"Hikaru-chan… It's late; Seichi-kun needs his sleep… "

"Hai, Nurse Kaori… ", Hikaru smiled at Yukimura's nurse. "Come on Aka-chan, we gotta go now… Sei-chan, we'll come tomorrow… don't leave without me okay? "

"Okay… ", he smiled and kissed Hikaru's cheek. He petted Kirihara's head a little and they were off.

"He-heh… I'll skip today's practice… ", Hikaru giggled and her friends shook their heads on her antics. She was probably the laziest manager ever but they know she won't get fired anytime soon coz the regulars love her too much!

"Did I hear somebody's gonna skip practice? ", suddenly a stern voice spoke behind Hikaru. She spun around and found Sanada twitching.

"Ohayo, Gen-chan… ", she blew a kiss. Sanada twitched some more while their classmates sniggering. "I have to pick Seichi up from the Hospital… You don't mind, do you? "

Sanada sighed. Yukimura called him this morning, said that Hikaru and most probably Akaya will have to skip practice today. Who could say no to Buchou anyway?

"Fine… Is that all? "

"And Aka-chan is coming too… ", she smiled brightly. Sanada restrained himself from sighing out loud.

"Do whatever you want… ", he dismissed and walking to his desk, which is only beside Hikaru. Hikaru flashed a V to her classmates and they giggled. Their homeroom teacher came and they scrambled back to their desks.

The regulars were eating lunch together in the school park like always. Hikaru broke the news and they were ecstatic to hear that. When Niou offered to come with Hikaru and Kirihara, Sanada glared at him dangerously so he had to back off.

"By the way Hikaru, Kaidoh-kun says hi to you… ", said Yagyuu. Hikaru perked up.

"Kaoru-chan? I didn't see him yesterday, did you meet him, Hiroshi? "

"Yes, we met at the ABC Open… ", Yagyuu nodded. "And we met some students from Murigaoka too… ", he added slyly.

"Oh no, what have you done? ", Hikaru looked at him suspicious. Yagyuu and Niou exchanged glances and they grinned.

"Nothing much… Let's just say that they didn't get anything from us… ", Yagyuu almost snickered. The habit he got from Niou obviously. He told them about yesterday's event. It turned out that Kaidoh defended Yukimura from a bunch of Murigaoka's students who made fun of Yukimura. They were fighting when Yagyuu found them. The Murigaoka's students challenged them to a tennis match and guess what… Kaidoh and Yagyuu switched! Hikaru laughed along with all of them. She could not believe that Kaoru-chan could be sweet-talked by Yagyuu to actually agreeing to be a fake Yagyuu! It must be hilarious… Too bad she didn't see it!

"He's so sweet, that Kaoru-chan… ", smiled Hikaru. "I'll thank him later for defending Sei-chan… "

"He's alright… ", Yagyuu nodded approvingly.

"I think he just find a new bestfriend… ", Marui whispered. Hikaru laughed, seeing that Niou was twitching. "Hey, Niou-kun… You're not jealous right? "

"No, coz I have Hikaru… ", he stuck his tongue and collapsed his head in Hikaru's lap. Hikaru patted his silver hair and fed him with her food. Yagyuu smirked and mouthed 'spoil brat' to him. He just smirked back and enjoying the food Hikaru offered. After a few minutes, Kirihara ran towards them. He saw Hikaru with Niou and pouted. Hikaru's lap supposed to be his property during lunch, but thanks to Yamada-Sensei, Niou-Senpai got her first.

"What's wrong Aka-chan? ", asked the kind and caring Jackal.

"Yamada-Sensei… ", he pouted again. "I got D in English… again… "

"D?!!", they exclaimed together for entirely different reason.

"How could you got D for English, Akaya?!! ", Hikaru scolded him.

"Wow… Last time you got F, rite? ", Marui whistled. Yagyuu, Niou, Jackal, Sanada, and Yanagi nodded in unison.

"I am so going to give you English lessons, Aka-chan… ", Hikaru shook her head.

"Yeah, why don't you do that Hikaru… ", Sanada eyeing Kirihara. "Last time you taught Niou, he got himself a B… "

"Hikaru's a great teacher… ", Niou nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you, Masaharu… But considering how easy the test was, you should have gotten A… ", she smirked.

"Aww man… ", Niou looked hurt. Pretending, of course.

"Okay, starting this week, you have English lessons with me… ", Hikaru searched something in her cell-phone. "I'm free only in Sunday… Ok, we'll have it on Sunday morning… "

"It's my gaming day… ", Kirihara complained. Hikaru glared. "Okay, Neechan… ", he said meekly. She looked satisfied and offered Kirihara her spared bento. When he started to devouring the food, the school bells chimed. With teary eyes and hungry stomach, Kirihara had to get back to his classroom or he could get another scolding from his teacher.

"Finally school's over…!! ", Hikaru literally throw her bag up in the air… and landed in Sanada's head ungracefully. "Oops… Sorry, Gen-chan, heheheh… "

"Try not to do that again, Hi-ka-ru… ", he collected Hikaru's bag and gave the pink Hello Kitty bag… no I'm kidding….errrr, and gave the pink bag to her.

"Thanks, Gen… ", she hugged Sanada's arm while walking to the school ground together. Kirihara will meet them there, having PE in the last period so he had to get change first before going to the Hospital with Hikaru.

"Give my regards to Yukimura, and tell him I'll stop by to his house after practice… "

"Okie dokie, Gen-chan… ", she nodded happily. But when they reached the school ground, her happy-go-lucky attitude turned to rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!! "

TO BE CONTINUED….

Oops…end of chapter eight! Bet you can guess who the person was! Okay people… I expect your vote ASAP okay, and I'll count till I satisfy…he-he-hee… XD

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Yours truly, Natashallen


	9. Atobe's Kiss

**THE RIKKAIDAI ASSISTANT GIRL**

Hi minna chan! Arigato gozaimasu for the reviews and the votes!

So far, it's a tie between Atobe, Fuji and Yukimura… he-heh… Our trio bishonen….

Keep on voting guys…. There's still time but I'd like to know sooner who's the best pairing according to you all o

Congrats!!! You guessed it right! It's the one and only ATOBE KEIGO!

You all know that PoT belongs to Konomi-Sensei

Have fun reading!

PART NINE

Atobe stood tall in the school ground, proud and seemingly innocent after Hikaru screamed her guts out. Many students had stopped and gawking at him already. The girls were swooning over him. I wonder why, Hikaru thought sarcastically.

"I want to check this school out… ", he said, putting his hands inside his pants pockets lazily. "There's nothing out of ordinary though… Hyotei is far much better… Why did you choose Rikkai anyway? "

"Coz it's the best school in Kantou obviously… ", Sanada was the one who replied. Atobe stared at him coldly. He didn't miss Hikaru's hand which was still link to Sanada's arm.

"Hikaru… ", he said, completely ignoring Sanada. "I talked to Mother last night, she doesn't know that you've been in Japan for the last one year… Did you have fun lying to us all this time? "

"I didn't tell you I live here for the last one year… ", Hikaru narrowed her eyes.

"I have my sources… "

"Oh… Don't tell me you hire a Detective! ", Hikaru snapped.

"I have my own Private Detective, remember? ". Oh yeah…, the Atobe has their own Detectives, Hikaru almost forgot about that. But wow… talking bout fast! They've just met yesterday afternoon! "Anyway, that's not a big deal. I want to talk to you, you'll have to come with me now… "

"NO! ", Hikaru refused. "I have better things to do… "

"Better things? With Sanada here? ". Sanada glared him back.

"Not with Gen, I'm going to Seichii's Hospital… ", she narrowed her eyes again. "Why I even bother talking to you? Gen-chan, where's Aka-chan? He's so late… "

"Hikaru! I went all the way to Kanagawa to talk to you… ", Atobe was running out of patience now. "Just ditch Yukimura and go with me!"

"Ditch… ", Hikaru almost suffocated. "HE'S MY BESTFRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE AND YOU TOLD ME TO DITCH HIM!!!! "

"What, are you going to ditch your fiancée? ", Atobe mocked her. Hikaru stunned. He is her fiancé but… Seichii…

"Okay Keigo, I'm going to compromise… I have to pick up Seichii from the Hospital then I'll go with you… How about it? "

"Hikaru! ", Sanada looked baffled. "You don't have to do this… "

"I don't like it, but 'kay, I'll go with you to the Hospital… ", said Atobe. Hikaru and Sanada were taken aback.

"No no no… I don't want you go with me… ", she rejected immediately. "You wait somewhere and I'll meet you there okay… "

"NO! You'd think I go here just to wait for you again? Not a chance… "

"Well Mr. High and Mighty… I've been compromising… So do your part now! "

"It's either I go with you to the Hospital or you go with me now… ", he said stubbornly. Hikary gritted her teeth. It's ALWAYS this hard to put up with Keigo. Sanada could sense her uneasiness.

"You want me to deal with him, Hika? ", he whispered. Hikaru shook her head. Dealing in Genichiroh way means slapping, hitting or fighting (No offence, Sanada fans out there…). She could not afford her friends making ruckus in their own school. What if some teacher saw this… Detention to the Tennis Club isn't pretty…

"Neechan!!! ", suddenly Kirihara ran towards her, the other regulars in tow. Panting a little, he stepped and blocking Hikaru from Atobe.

"You okay, Hika-chan? ", asked Niou. Hikari nodded.

"Why are you all here? "

"Some freshmen told us about this so we ran here as fast as we could… ", answered Yagyuu, adjusting his glasses after running like mad from the tennis court.

"Want us to deal with him? ", asked Niou with a very serious face. Hikaru was probably laughing if she was not this tense.

"No, Masaharu… But thank you… ", she smiled.

"Hey Hikaru… I want your answer now…. ", Atobe sounded irritated. He was engaged in a glaring contest with the whole Rikkai regulars now.

"I said, I want to go to Sei's with Akaya, not **you**… ", she stressed at the word you. Atobe inhaled and exhaled. Kirihara looked at him with a smug expression. Damn gaki…

"Darn Hikaru…. I only want to talk to you… "

"We never talk, we argue… ", Hikaru stated flatly. Atobe twitched. Well she does have a point. Arguing is probably their best trait together. "Anyway, why should I talk to you alone? Just tell me already…. "

"Are you sure? This is quite serious…. "

"Just bring it on… ", Hikaru snapped. Keigo has the habit of making everything sounds serious when it's not. "You tell me now or later, the guys will know anyway so shoot! "

"Fine! I came here to ask you as your fiancé… You must quit as the Rikkaidai manager! And better, you'll leave Rikkai also, for good…"

One, two…, three… and Hell broke loose.

"NANI??!!!!! ", everyone shouted in synch. Atobe winced at the sound they made.

"I/She won't do that!!! ", they said altogether again.

"She will do it… ", Atobe said sternly.

"What makes you think so? ", Hikaru was furious.

"Because I say so… ", Atobe held his chin high. She growled and marched to confront him face to face.

"I have my parents' consent! You can't do anything to make me change my mind… "

"And I can make you loose that consent…. "

"You cannot! "

"Yes I can"

"Cannot! "

"Yes, I CAN! ". They were at it for a while, leaving the others sweatdropped. By now, many students had crowded around them, watching the very interesting and certainly amusing sight unfolded before them.

"I won't leave Rikkaidai until I finished Middle School and that's it! ", finally Hikaru cracked.

"Way to go, Neechan… ", Kirihara cheered.

"But you have to… What will your Mother say if she sees you with so many boys? "

"She knows, Keigo… you'd think I could hide anything from her? 'Side, I'm a manager of the Boys Tennis Club, it's obvious that I have to be around SO MANY BOYS coz it is the Boys Tennis Club mind you! "

"If you want to be a manager, you could do that in Hyotei… "

"And be a peacock like you? No thanks! "

"You're calling me peacock?! ", he fumed. Kirihara, Marui and Niou were already dancing wildly behind Hikaru, imitating peacock dance to annoy Atobe. Hikaru almost burst out laughing. These guys were unbelievable.

"Keigo, comeback to where you belong please… This is where I belong, and I promise you'll see a lot of me after we both finished Middle School in OUR respective places… "

"So… you really don't want to leave Rikkai? "

"YES! " (Insert cheering in the background, courtesy of the once dancing people. The cool guys, Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu and Jackal were smiling ever so smugly to Atobe. They'd love to dance at that but… you know, REPUTATION! Something that the three obviously don't have…)

"Okay, I'll leave you off the hook this time… but… ", Atobe made his way closer to Hikaru. "Let me get you something from your fiancé… ". And he kissed her senseless right there. Hikaru's eyes widen but her brain was having difficulty to process anything while Atobe ravished her cherry lips.

SLAP!!

TO BE CONTINUED…

Muahahahahaha…. I'm SO evil! Okay, a little quiz: Where does the SLAP coming from?

Hikaru

Sanada

Kirihara

Niou

Others?

Xixixixixi…..I'm having so much fun! Press the review button, answer the pointless quiz and vote for the pairing okay guys….

Natashallen


	10. Conversation Over the Phone

**THE RIKKAIDAI ASSISTANT GIRL**

How are you minna? We reached the Chapter Ten! Bet you guys surprised on Atobe's action, right? Bwaahahaha…

About the vote, aww come on guys, fill me in… I need lots of vote to enlighten me!

PART TEN

Atobe hold his right cheek, it had Hikaru's hand print. Hikaru stared at him wide eyed, hand still in the air, lips swollen, and her whole body trembled. Everyone was too shock to say anything. Cold wind blew past.

"WHY YOU!!!! ", it was Sanada who came to his senses first and now was holding Atobe's collar ready to hit him.

"Stop Gen! ", Hikaru restrained him spontaneously. "Guys don't… ", she pleaded, aware that Kirihara and the others looked ready to kill him on the spot. The other students were still gawking, totally stunned by Atobe's previous action. Hikaru stared at him, tears were forming in her eyes.

"How could you Keigo… ", she said, pointing a shaky finger to him. "You just don't go and kissing people all you want…. I HATE YOU!!!! ", she screamed before storming off, leaving a trail of dust before disappearing to God-knows-where.

Meanwhile Atobe was taken aback; finally he COMES to his senses too. What? Did he just kiss Hikaru? He looked around in horror. And in front of so many people! He wasn't thinking properly when he did that. He just thought that he wanted to teach her a lesson for abandoning his wish like that. In an impulse, he kissed her! _What drove him from doing that?!_

"So Atobe, do you have a death wish? ". Very fierce and scary looking Rikkai regulars made their way to Atobe while playing with their knuckles.

Hikaru ran as fast as her feet could take her. She was crying heavily now. Suddenly a car, well, a limo pulled up in front of her, revealing a concerned Akita. He was waiting for Hikaru and Kirihara-san to get to the Hospital when he saw Hikaru running from her school.

"Miss Hikaru… ", he called. Hikaru didn't say a word, she climbed into the limo, muttering about going home ASAP and cried again. She was so shocked, angry and humiliated at the same time. How could Keigo did THAT to her… In front of the regulars… and practically the whole school! When they reached her apartment, Hikaru ran up to her room and locked herself inside. She totally forgot her appointment with Yukimura, and of course nobody telling her about that.

"What? Oh My… Okay, calm down Akaya… just give the phone to Sanada ok? ", Yukimura was listening the rather violent rambling of Kirihara about today's event. He was waiting for them to come after school, he even made his parents to wait Hikaru and Kirihara to come, but after waiting for about an hour, they never came. So he decided to call Hikaru's cell, surprisingly no answer. Then he called Kirihara's cell and his favorite kohai broke the news about what had happened to Hikaru. Kirihara and the regulars were now at the Principal's office after nearly killed Atobe, well Thank God there were some teachers came when they were in the move to strangle him to death. All in all, Atobe was sent home after some speeches and the regulars were still at the office receiving another speech from their Principal.

"Sanada? You know where Hikaru went to? No idea… I see… And you guys, did you get into trouble? No? That's good; we wouldn't want detention before the Nationals… Okay, you'll stay there and resume the practice; I'll try to locate Hikaru… I'll call you as soon as I get her… Yeah, please calm Akaya down, he sounded so upset… yeah, and Niou too… Thank you Sanada… ", Yukimura flipped his cell phone and sighed. Now where did Hikaru go…, he thought hard. Suddenly he smiled and shook his head. The only Hikaru's favorite place was her own bedroom! God knows she loves sleeping….

"Moshi moshi, may I speak to Hikaru please? ", Yukimura asked politely when one of Hikaru's maids answered the phone.

That night, Hikaru didn't leave her room. Her maid told her that Yukimura called and she felt so guilty for forgetting her promise to him and also for leaving the regulars behind this afternoon. But Hikaru couldn't face them at the moment. Her maids were worried about her so they asked Akita to call her Mother.

"Excuse me, Hikaru-sama… ", one of the maids, Rika, knocked Hikaru's door. She has three maids by the way. "Hikaru-sama… Yuna-sama is calling… Please open the door "

Hikaru reluctantly opened her eyes. Her Mom was calling. Akita-san must have called her. She dragged her body to open her bedroom door and retrieved the cordless phone from Rika's hand.

"Hello… Mom… ", she greeted in a hoarse and muffled voice.

"Hi-chan… What happened to you my precious daughter? ". Hikaru smiled at that. She's her precious daughter alright; she has only one daughter anyway…

"Nothing much, Mom… it's just that stupid Keigo came to my school and made fun of me in front of the guys…. "

"Made fun of you? That's not what I heard from Akita… What did he do? "

"He kissed me, Mom… ", she mumbled. Her Mother gasping a little, but somehow Hikaru knew she faked it. There's so little thing in the whole universe that can surprise Nakamura Yuna. She's basically the toughest mother ever walk in this Earth.

"So, what was it like? "

"MOM!!! "

"Ahahaha… sorry child… ", she chuckled. Hikaru almost wished they're in video conference so she can glare at her! "So why are you sounding so upset? Tell me dear… "

"It's my first kiss, Mom… ", she said sadly. Yuna gasped, this time for real.

"You mean Kei-chan NEVER kissed you before?!! "

"MOM!!! "

"Sorry Hi-chan… It's just beyond me… You guys are engaged remember? I thought you had kissed by now…. "

"Don't you remember this is a forced engagement? ", Hikaru gritted her teeth.

"Oh… I almost forgot about that… ", Yuna replied innocently. "But Honey… you eventually will kiss someone, so what's the fuss about? "

"It's HIM, Mom… You know I don't like him… and now I hate him… "

"Hikaru! Don't say such a thing about your fiancée! ", Yuna scolded her.

"And he did it in front of the whole school, Mom… can you believe it? ", Hikaru kept on ranting. "Now I'll never get to face the regulars anymore… I'm so ashamed… "

"Hikaru… I'm sorry for making you engaged against your will… But it's for the better, you know what I mean, Honey… ", Yuna sighed. "You'll through bumps in the road, but in the end I'm sure you and Keigo could work things right… "

"But he keeps ticking me off, Mom… And this time he overwhelmed it! I can't stand him Mommy… "

"I know Honey…. I agree with you on this… I'll talk to Keigo if it's okay with you "

"No Mom… I'm not playing Mommy, I'm a big girl remember? Just promise me one thing Mom… please? "

"What is it Hun? "

"Promise me, Mom… "

"Are you going to tell me or not? "

"MOM!!! "

"Okay, I promise… jeez, you sound like your Father already! "

"I'm Daddy's little girl remember? ", Hikaru giggled.

"Yeah... yeah... and you said you're a big girl... ", Yuna pretended to be upset. Hikaru grinned. But then she switched to serious mode again.

"Mom, please promise me, no matter what happen, no matter what you hear, you'll let me stay in Rikkai… okay? "

"That's a weird request… You already in Rikkai! "

"Yes, but I want to make sure that I can stay there until graduation day… "

"Okay, you have my word… ", Yuna promised. "But I don't know about your Dad… He's been so lonely after you moved to Japan..."

"Really Mom? I thought you've kept him busy… "

"You naughty little devil…. ". Hikaru laughed wholeheartedly. She missed having fun with her mother. They're more like bestfriend than mother and daughter. Suddenly she felt a sting in her eyes again.

"Mom… I miss you so much… "

"I miss you too, Baby… I wish I could always pamper you forever… "

"Mom, are you sure I can't go back to London after Middle School? I promise I'll marry Keigo, but please let me stay with you before the wedding… "

"Oh Baby… you know it's not acceptable… But you're a strong girl, I'm sure you can get through everything ahead of you…. "

"Yes, Mommy… ".

"… at second thought… maybe I should send Suoh or Aya to help you… "

"Nooooo!!! You will not do that Mom!!! ", she wailed. Yuna laughed. She knows Hikaru loves her brothers very much, but yeah, they're just too much for her!

They talked for a while before Yuna finally hung up. Hikaru put the cordless phone on her night table and sighed. Mommy is so strong, she married Dad when she's only 17 and it was an arranged marriage too. I'm sure I'll be able to handle Keigo even its last thing I do! With a new determination, Hikaru grabbed the phone and started dialing Yukimura's number.

In the meantime, Fuji was having a call from Inui. Yumiko watched his expression changed from calm to… unreadable. She never saw that kind of expression from her dear brother before. He was quiet for quite a long time after that. She smirked. Maybe she needs more update on his brother personal life now…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yup, that's the end of chapter ten! Finally I introduced you to Hikaru's Mom. If you guys wonder, Nakamura Yuna got married when she was 17, had Suoh when she was 18, Aya when she was 21 and Hikaru when she was 26. She is 41 now. Obviously Hikaru got the genki personality from her!

And by the way, did I make Atobe look that bad? Well, he's not a bad person actually, he only has a little personality problems… and the green eyed monster called jealousy perhaps?

So guys, please review and vote!

Thank you for reading….

Natashallen


	11. Yukimura's Return and Fuji's Visit

**THE RIKKAIDAI ASSISTANT GIRL**

Oops, I completely forgot to put the disclaimer in chapter ten! So guys, PoT is NOT belong to me… It's Konomi-Sensei great piece of work! Hooray…

But this fic is totally my original little work! Hooray again…

Thank you for those who reviews and votes, you know I love ya!

But hmmmm… up until now, the vote is going so slow.

So come on people… vote some more!

Now please enjoy the chapter eleven!

PART ELEVEN

The next day, Hikaru dreaded about going to school. And her eyes, it looked awful because she spent the entire afternoon crying her guts out. Luckily Rika gave her some ice packs so it reduced the after-cry effect. But still… everyone would know she's been crying! Sigh…

When she went out, Niou was already waiting for her in front of her apartment. They usually go to school together walking coz Rikkai was not too far away. He smiled when he saw Hikaru. Last night Yukimura called him telling that Hikaru was okay, she just needed some time to be alone. That's why Niou and the others forcing themselves not to go to Hikaru's apartment last night.

"Ohayou, Hikaru-chan… ", he greeted her.

"Ohayou, Masaharu… ". Niou took her pink bag and carried it easily despite its weight. His tennis bag was previously secured in his right shoulder.

"Are you okay, Hika? ", he asked. She nodded.

"I'm totally okay now, Masaharu… Sorry for worrying you and the guys… "

"It's nothing, Hikaru… ", Masaharu slung his arm over Hikaru's shoulder. "Too bad the teachers came in the crucial time, we would've killed that bastard… "

"Manners, Masaharu… ", but Hikaru was smiling at his words. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached school. Many, many students watched Hikaru walked passed them and they whispered to each other. If they didn't see the accident yesterday, they must've heard it by now. Hikaru sulked. _This is all because that stupid Keigo! _

Thankfully Niou had done a great job by scaring everyone who wanted to talk to Hikaru. He knows that talking about that to them would be the last thing Hikaru has in her pretty little head. He escorted Hikaru to her homeroom and relieved when he saw Sanada. And his excitement doubled when he saw his Buchou sitting beside Sanada.

"SEI-Chan!!!! ", Hikaru beat him, he was going to greet his warmest greeting to the Buchou! By now Hikaru was secured in Yukimura arms. Niou grinned. Well, it is worth seeing Hikaru this happy.

"How are you, Hikaru? Your eyes… ", Yukimura brushed Hikaru's bangs, showing her half swollen eyes. "… but it's okay, you still look beautiful… ", he teased her.

"Still the same old Sei-chan I see…. ", Hikaru teased him back.

"We met only two days ago, Hika… ", Yukimura rich laughter erupted. Soon, their classmates surrounded Yukimura's desk to give their warmest welcome-back greetings. Yukimura is truly their favorite friend. One, he's good-looking; two, he's sooo handsome; three, he's cute… well he-heh… these were the girls' opinion at least, though the guys couldn't denied the fact that he's actually quite pretty for a guy! But anyway, it was his kindhearted and easygoing attitude what makes him stood out. Especially to the non-tennis related people in this school, who never get to taste his wrath on the court… (Trust me, it's worst than Sanada!)

Their homeroom teacher, Hoshino-Sensei entered the class and smiled when she saw her students were excited by Yukimura's presence.

"Well… well… Yukimura-kun's back… ", she drew their attention. All of them reluctantly get their asses back to their chairs. Niou had dashed to his own class the minute Hoshino-Sensei entered class.

"Ohayou, Hoshino-Sensei…. ", they chorused.

"Ohayou, kids… ", she smiled cheerfully. "Welcome back, Yukimura-kun… I expect to see you all healthy until Graduation Day! And forever I may add…"

"I will do that, Sensei… ", Yukimura chuckled.

"And don't forget, grab the National trophy for us again this year okay, Yukimura-kun, Sanada-kun and Hikaru-chan… ", she added.

"I'm not even competing, Sensei… ", Hikaru giggled.

"Aren't you their manager? ", Hoshino-Sensei grinned. Hikaru beamed at her. It's so lucky to have a homeroom teacher like Hoshino-Sensei!

The day came out eventful to Hikaru's pleasure. Nobody asked her about what happened yesterday, but of course thanks to Yukimura and the guys. They stick to her the whole day and glaring anyone who dares asking her any question whatsoever. Well, Yukimura just flashed his charming smile and everyone went gaga, thus forgetting their previous intention!

Finally it's time to afternoon practice. When Hikaru went out from her last class, Home Economic that was, the whole regulars had waited for her in front of the class. They couldn't afford having another chaos like yesterday, you know, in case Atobe decide to drop by again… shivers…

When Yukimura made his appearance, Hikaru could tell that everyone went crazy in happiness. Finally, the Buchou's back! Though he was stern and love to give laps like Sanada-Fukubuchou, but he's an eye candy people!

"Hmmm…I see that you had done a great job maintaining this club, Sanada… I could never thanked you enough for this… "

"It was my duty as your vice-captain… ", said Sanada matter-of-factly.

"By the way, Sei-chan, Kenji here has done a great job too… He helps me assist the club when I'm not around… ", Hikaru pointed at Kenji, who was blushing at her comment. Yukimura smiled and patted the second year back (who almost died in happiness… Yukimura-Buchou just touched me!!!).

"Keep up the good work, Shirota-kun… ", Yukimura encouraged him. Kenji nodded vigorously and Hikaru has no doubt that he'll work harder in the future. Yukimura has that effect on everyone!

Yukimura started the practice with a practice match between the regulars. He wanted to take a look on how his team members improving in his absence. It was Marui against Yagyuu in Court A and Niou against Jackal in Court B. Yanagi was busy jotting down everything in his notebook. Sanada was barking orders to the first and second years. Hikaru helped Kirihara stretched some more, to advance his flexibility. She was quite athletic after all, having been a member of the basketball team back in her old school. So when Eiji showed her how to flex muscles to increase body flexibility, she learned in swiftly and now she teaches it to Kirihara. But still Kirihara won't surpass Eiji in this field; Eiji was just too good with a natural talent too! The practice was going smoothly with everyone work their best to impress their beloved Buchou.

"God… I feel so tired… ", Kirihara crumpled against one of the benches after practice officially dismissed. Hikaru stroked his messy hair lovingly.

"You've done a good job today, Aka-chan… I'm so proud of you… ", she cooed. Kirihara purred, enjoying the feeling of Hikaru's hand running through his curly hair. The others eyed him full of jealousy. It's too bad that Kirihara is Hikaru's favorite (next to Yukimura of course), or they'd have beat him to a bloody pulp for being a spoil little baby brat!

"Hey… Isn't that Fuji-kun? ", exclaimed Marui, pointing a finger to the fence. Right away everybody diverted their attention to the direction and found a smiling Fuji Syusuuke waving a hand to them. Next thing, they gathered around him, including the over-excited Kirihara (He managed to get to Fuji's side in not more than a second!).

"Good afternoon minna… ", he greeted them. His gaze lingered to Hikaru a bit long.

"Good afternoon, Fuji-kun… ", Yukimura smiled, aware of Fuji's stare to Hikaru. "It's nice of you to drop by here… "

"Yeah, Syu-chan… You really surprised us! ", Hikaru beamed. Fuji grinned. Hikaru looked great, that means she got over yesterday quite well.

"I just want to come here and see you guys… ", he said shyly. "… But if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Hikaru… ". All of them went 'O.o' mode. Hikaru was caught off guard too.

"Borrow me? ", she looked confused. Yukimura tapped his chin and gazed Yanagi who suddenly looked guilty and found the ground so interesting. It seemed that Yanagi talked to his childhood friend last night.

"Are you going somewhere, Fuji-kun? ", asked Yukimura calmly.

"Yes… I have an important errand, and I need Hikaru's help on it… "

"Can I come too? ", asked Kirihara, putting his best puppy dog eyes. Yukimura smiled inwardly. Little Aka-chan has grown to attach to the Seigaku tensai. But he knows that for once, Aka-chan has to leave the two alone.

"Why, Akaya? Don't you want to accompany me home? "

"Huh? ", Kirihara frowned.

"He said, don't you want to accompany Buchou home? ', Sanada supplied, aware of Yukimura's purpose.

"Aren't you always accompany Buchou home, Sanada-Fukubuchou? ", still the oblivious Akaya-chan. Sanada almost thwacked him upside down for being so stupid.

"Hey Fuji-kun… ", Niou threw an arm to Fuji's shoulder casually. "Just make sure that she'll go home safe, okay? '

"That's my top priority, Niou-kun… ", he nodded curtly. Niou looked satisfied. He turned to the still puzzled Kirihara and dragged him to the Club House.

"Come on, Akaya… All of us will be escorting Buchou home today… ", he proceeds to drag Kirihara despite his protesting remarks.

"Wait Niou-senpai… I want to come with Hikaru-Neechan… Neechan help meee!!! ", his wails could be heard even though Niou had banged the Club House door closed.

"Sorry about that, Fuji-kun… Akaya could be quite clueless sometimes… ", Yukimura sweatdropped. Fuji chuckled.

"It's okay, Yukimura-kun… I take that as a yes? Thank you for letting Hikaru goes with me again… "

"Nah… it's nothing, Fuji-kun… She needs to get away from us sometimes… ", Yukimura shrugged.

"The truth is she spends TOO MUCH time without us lately… ", Marui whispered to Jackal. Jackal nodded but he ushered Marui to keep quiet. Don't want 100 laps from Buchou coz he obviously encourage Hikaru to go with Fuji.

"Do you mind going for a walk with me, Hikaru? ", asked Fuji.

"If it's fine with the guys, it's fine with me… ", she replied. They said their goodbyes and head off. Sanada glanced Yukimura.

"You do know what you are doing right, Yukimura? "

"I always know what I'm doing, Sanada… ", Yukimura smiled at him before walking to the Club House. Sanada frowned. He never really gets to understand what Yukimura's thinking (beside the tennis-related ones), but he trust that Yukimura knows what best for him. Shrugging, he followed his Buchou to tha Club House.

Meanwhile, Fuji and Hikaru took a train to Tokyo. Along the way, they chatted cheerfully. Fuji told her that yesterday there was a cute girl from Hokkaido came to find Ryo-chan. But he learned that the girl was a manager from one of the school there.

"Manager? ", Hikaru furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. "Aha! That must be Kotoha-chan from Tsubakikawa Gakuen! They qualified to the National Tournament too this year… I've met her twice; she's really cute but crafty… So she spied on Ryo-chan huh? Got anything? "

"No… Echizen is too smart to be fooled like that, he didn't play his best yesterday… "

"Nice! ", Hikaru grinned. She told Fuji about Murigaoka incident too. Fuji looked impressed and amused. Never really think Kaidoh as the tricky type. Momoshiro would love to hear that…

"Say, Syu-chan… Where are going to? You haven't told me… ", she asked. They had got off the train and walking to some housing estate.

"Saa… don't you recognize where it is? ", Fuji smirked. Hikaru looked around and gasped. They continued walking until they reached a familiar house. Fuji rang the bell and they waited patiently. Hikaru watched him warily. _What will he do?_

"I'm coming…. ", a cheerful voice echoed before the owner appeared behind the door. "Eh…. Fuji-san?!! Hikaru-chan?! "

TO BE CONTINUED…

Oops… another cliffy! Okay, guess who the person is… Bet you all know!!

Hmmm, Fuji has made a move… What will he do exactly? And why the sudden appearance in Rikkai? He has something up on his sleeve, and you're going to find out… on the next chapter… (lol)

Reviews appreciated… and don't forget to VOTE minna!

Yours truly,

Natashallen


	12. A Day with Fuji

**The Rikkaidai Assistant Girl**

Yoo-hoo…. It's the chapter twelve!!! Today's main issue is Hikaru and Fuji!

PoT belongs to Konomi-Sensei…. How many times did I tell ya? Sigh…

Have a nice reading!

**PART TWELVE**

An Tachibana was surprised when she found the Seigaku tensai and the Rikkai manager standing if front of her house gate. She looked around before opening the gate for them. Fiuh…. _That obnoxious little devil is not here!_, she thought, referring to Kirihara.

"An-chan, is your brother home? ", Fuji asked with his eyes closed as usual.

"Yes… Would you like to come in? I'll go get Onii-chan… ", she offered, though confusion was written all over her face.

"We'll wait here… Thank you An-chan… ". An went inside to call his Onii-chan. The shouting 'Onii-chan, Fuji-san is….', could be heard through the household.

"What a genki girl… ", Hikaru giggled. "What do you have in mind, Syu-chan? "

"You'll see… ", Fuji smiled mysteriously. Tachibana emerged after two minutes, he looked surprised too. But it doesn't compare to Hikaru's surprise. He dyed his hair blonde?! Fuji didn't waver a bit. He already knows that in the past, Tachibana was blonde like this, only he had a long wavy hair.

"Did you come to spy on me, Fuji? ", he asked, without the slightest tinge of annoyance. Who know that the stoic Captain of Fudomine Chuu could actually makes jokes?

"Saa… I'd love to do that, Tachibana-san… ", Fuji grinned. "How are you, Tachibana-san? "

"The injuries I got from Kirihara have all healed… "

"I'm glad to hear that… Tezuka was also worried about you… "

"Him worried about me… ? He should be worried about himself if he wants to make it back for the Nationals… ", he looked at Fuji with a thoughtful expression. "…By the way Fuji, I'm sure you don't come here for just small talk… '

"Tachibana, would you mind tagging along with us for a bit? '

Next thing they know, they're standing in the middle of the Street Tennis Court. Hikaru started to have ideas when Fuji asked Tachibana to bring his racket along. Now the guys were standing face-to-face with their rackets ready.

"You want to play against me to test how you will fare against nationally ranked players at the Nationals, eh? "

Fuji was just staring at him with his eyes closed. Tachibana understands and got ready to serve. (Okay guys, to those who had read Genius 243, you're lucky coz I don't intent to describe the match. So for those who haven't read it, gomen… bows 100 times… )

Hikaru was awed. Wait, that's an understatement. She was mesmerized, trance by the amazing tennis match before her. These guys would fare against Sei-chan and Gen-chan fairly well, she mused excitedly. Now she knows, maybe Aka-chan doesn't stand a chance if he played Tachibana without his bloodshot mode. And Syu-chan… He was really awesome! She didn't watch Fuji previous match against Aka-chan, so she was wondering how the bloodshot boy was beaten by Fuji. But now…Aka-chan was still mada mada dane compared to Syu-chan. He needs a hell lot more trainings, she decided.

When Hikaru was watching the match intently, a cried could be heard from An.

"Onii-chan….!! ", she ran towards her brother, Kamio in tow. Hikaru motioned her to be quiet, and the second year girl walked up to her. They continued to watch the match after An introduced Kamio to her. Finally the guys decided to end their match after the guts of Fuji's racket broke by Tachibana powerful hit. But the ball was sliding to Fuji's favor in Tachibana's court.

"Not bad, Fuji… ", Tachibana smirked. Fuji smiled slightly. He eyed his racket.

"I guess we're done for now… ", he said. Tachibana nodded curtly.

"Thank you, Tachibana… ", Fuji shook Tachibana's hand.

"Aah, I had wanted to play a bit more, but I guess we'll save it for the Nationals… ", he shrugged. "Speaking of which, I heard that Hyotei Gakuen will also be joining us at the Nationals… "

At this, Fuji's eyes were shut open. He spontaneously turned his head to Hikaru, who was listening and had become paled. _Kuso_…, he muttered under his breath. Now Hikaru really needs to watch her back at the Nationals… It will be different seeing Atobe as opponent than as spectator at the Nationals.

"When did you hear that, Tachibana-san? ", asked Fuji.

"Only this morning… Apparently because the Nationals will be held in Tokyo, they recommend one more school to participate as Tokyo representative, and no doubt it goes to Hyotei as it is one of the best schools here… "

"I see… ". Fuji looked grim, Tachibana thought. _He doesn't look happy at the prospect of playing Atobe and Hyotei again? Or maybe he's still bitter about Tezuka's injury… Atobe was the one who responsible for that…_

"Anyway Fuji, I've been wanting to play against Atobe. At any rate, this year tournament will be full of top talents that appear only once in ten years. It should be fun… "

"I'm looking forward to that too, Tachibana… ", Fuji smiled faintly. Suddenly, Kamio ran up to them.

"Tachibana-san, what happened to your hair?! ", he exclaimed. Tachibana looked at his teammates funny.

"What's Kamio doing here?! "

"Well, I'll see you guys later… ", Fuji waved his hand, taking Hikaru's hand and leaving the three of them to deal each other.

"An-chan… ", he said when he passed An. "Your brother… will be fine… "

"Eh? Fuji-san… ", but Fuji had already pulled the bewildered Hikaru down to take the stairs. He was very quiet since then. They walked with their hand still linked to each other. Hikaru eyed their joined hand warily. But she didn't have the heart to take her hand off his.

"Syu-chan… Where are we going? ", finally she asked him. _Syu-chan has been acting so weird today… I wonder what's wrong with him!_

"Would you like some crepes, Hikaru? ", he asked, staring at Hikaru with his stunning blue eyes. _Huh WTF… He's WEIRD today!_

"Sure… ", she gulped, suddenly feel nervous. They stopped on the nearby park. Hikaru sat on one of the benches while Fuji bought some crepes from a close by Crepes Booth (Sorry, I don't know what it calls). While he was waiting for their order (Hikaru wants strawberry crepes and Fuji… wasabi crepes or something like that?!), Hikaru thought about the Hyotei goings to the Nationals. _Just my luck_…, she thought sullenly. If Hyotei goes against Rikkai or Seigaku, she bet that Atobe will throw a fit again. _And he's not even sorry for kissing me in front of the whole school!! _Hikaru hasn't heard anything from him. Hikaru has no doubt Keigo already had her phone number, so what's keeping him for at least to apologize_? Oh wait… since when the Atobe Keigo apologize to anyone?_

"Hikaru-chan… Here, your crepes! ", Fuji appeared in front of her.

"Thanks, Syu-chan… ", Hikaru happily accepted her strawberry crepes. She watched Fuji carefully eating his crepes. _It smelled so spicy… _

"What's wrong, Hikaru? Do you want to try my crepes? "

"Errr… no thanks, Syu! ", she shuddered. Fuji smiled and finished his spicy crepes in no time. He then silently observed Hikaru. She looked cute with her black hair tied with a red ribbon like that. Her cheeks flushed, must be because of the walk. The strawberry sauce was messing the corner of her mouth, but she didn't realize it. Fuji lifted his hand and brushed it to Hikaru's mouth, attempted to clean it but he stopped when Hikaru's forest green eyes shot through his eyes. They stayed like that for a while, eyes staring at each other intently. Fuji snapped back from his reverie when a bunch of mothers passed them by, giggling and saying things like _'… don't they just adorable? ', _and _'…what a cute couple… '_

"Sorry… ", he murmured. "… I just want to wipe it… there's strawberry sauce… "

"Oh… ", Hikaru's hand frantically searched the culprit… I mean the strawberry sauce who dares to linger in Hikaru-sama perfect face! She missed it anyway…

"Here… ", Fuji chuckled, raising a hand to once again wipe the sauce. This time for real. Hikaru smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you… Aya-nii said I'm a messy eater despite the fact I had table manners course since I was five! "

"Don't worry, I find it cute… ". Hikaru blushed instantly. _What's wrong with me…, I never blushed in front of anyone before… _

Meanwhile, Fuji was cursing himself good, what did he said earlier? _I find it cute... God, Yuuta would've gag over that! I can't believe I can be so cheesy… well maybe that bimbo can, but me?!! _

"I… ", they said at the same time.

"You go first! ", Fuji said quickly.

"No, you go first… ", Hikaru shook her head.

"But I forgot… ", he replied lamely. Hikaru giggled.

"Okay then… ", she gave up. "So, did you kidnap me here only to meet Kippei-san? Or you have something else in mind…? "

_I should've gone first….,_ Fuji sighed. "What do you think? "

"I think… you have something else in mind! ", she replied smartly.

"Well… you kinda right… ", Fuji leaned his back to the bench. "But I want you to accompany me, I know you need some excitement coz… you know… "

"You heard what's going on between Keigo and me yesterday, didn't you? "

"Yeah… ", Fuji nodded reluctantly.

"Oh… Syu-chan… did you come to cheer me up? ", she looked at him keenly. He nodded again, this time his face flushed in embarrassment. Hikaru lit up, _so he did came to cheer me up_… _kawaii_…, she thought gleefully. But she made a mental note to Renji, next time he has to discuss it with her first before talking about anything that concerning her to Haru-chan! But for now, she's thankful for that.

"But I guess I didn't have to do that... you look perfectly fine, Hikaru… "

"Well… it's because I talked to my Mom last night… she has the calming effect on me! But really….yesterday was the most embarrassing day of my life! I couldn't believe Keigo dare to do that! The nerve of that guy… "

"… maybe he likes you? "

"What?! ", Hikaru was dumbstruck. Then without warning she began to laugh. "Hahahaha…. This must be the funniest thing since Aya made Keigo drunk and got him dance on his underwear in Paris! Hahahaha…. "

Though he's not even laughing and he has this serious expression in his opened eyes, but Fuji could not help to think about what Hikaru said. Atobe drunk and dance with his underwear only? _This must be a valuable blackmailing material… _

"Sorry Syu-chan… ", Hikaru wiped the tears she got from laughing so hard. "But the Atobe I know would not do that coz he likes me… he does everything just to annoy me, or humiliate me… the prospect of him liking me is… zero percent! ", she imitated Inui perfectly.

"Well… you can never really tell what in a guy's mind… "

"Maybe I do if it's about him… ", she sniggered. "Anyway Syu-chan… I decided to forget about this for now… I'll pretend that a dog just bites me… But I really appreciate your effort; you don't know how much this means to me… thank you so much, Syu-chan… ", she said softly, taking his hands.

"I didn't really do anything… ", he stared at their hand, for some reason his heart felt warm.

"But you did, really… ", she smiled brightly. "Your amazing match against Kippei-san had made my day… "

"So, you don't mind to give me a little payback? ", Fuji's eyes twinkled.

"… I don't have to eat that wasabi thing, do I? "

"No… ", he laughed. "Do you want to see a movie or something? I'll get you home safely after that… "

"That's a very tempting offer…I haven't watch any movies for ages! I'd love to, Syu-chan… "

"So, shall we? ", Fuji got up and extended his hand. Hikaru took it and together they headed for the Cinema. She had holding hands with the Rikkai regulars before (mainly with Kirihara and Niou), but this time she has the feeling closest to when she holds hand with Yukimura, it's warm, gentle and… safe. But guess she'll find out later on about this new feeling… now she only wants to enjoy everything while she still can…

But the couple was blissfully unaware that two pair of eyes was watching them with bewildered expressions.

"God… why do I always be the one to watch this? What have I done wrong in the past?! ", the taller of the two, slapped his head and complained. The shorter one was busy doing something with his cell-phone with a mischievous look on his face.

"Wait, Shishido-san… What are you doing? Are you telling Atobe-Buchou about this? "

"Oh shut up, Choutarou… I'm just doing Atobe a favor… 'Side, too late, I already emailed him… "

"Shishido-san! ", Ootori gasped.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, a day with Syuusuke-chan… Guess Hikaru is so slow concerning her own life, ne?

And aww… why does it always Ootori…. (giggled), well, please bear with me!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to **vote** and **review**!


	13. Atobe's Rage

**The Rikkaidai Assistant Girl**

Hi minna… just want you to know that PoT doesn't belong to me… O wait, you already knew that! That's right, its Konomi-sensei's….

Have a nice reading ya all….

**PART THIRTEEN**

Somewhere in Tokyo, in an exclusive estate where our resident tensai, Oshitari Yuushi lives,the said tensai was entertaining himself with the sight of his Buchou ranting over and over again about a typical girl and some tennis teams. Oshitari giggled inwardly. Yesterday afternoon Atobe came to his house, with a hand-print across his face, and a dazed look. He stared straight to Oshitari and said,

"I kissed her, Yuushi… "

Well, that had made Yuushi's day indeed. He practically had to navigate Atobe to his room coz the diva obviously in a lala-land. Once seated, the once overconfident Buchou looked more like a fifteen year old teenager.

"Did she slap you, Keigo? You look like hell… ". Atobe made no comment on that. He just sitting near the bed post and thinking. Oshitari decided that maybe Atobe needed sometime alone. But first, he needs something to mend that bruised Atobe got from Hikaru's slap. Boy doesn't he want to get to her bad side…

After about 2 hours (Oshitari had eat dinner and do his homework), Atobe decided to go home. Oshitari didn't even waver by his oddity. They had been close since the first year of Middle School, having been in the same class (Class A-the best class) and in the same club. Oshitari had learned about Atobe pompous and peculiar attitude and he knows how to handle him quite smooth so ever since they have been best friend. On the court, Oshitari treats him as his Buchou, and off the court they on the first name basis. Atobe himself had found that Oshitari more useful than the ever loyal childhood friend Kabaji, who only gives him usu for everything he asked.

And today after they received the news of Hyotei participating in the Nationals, Atobe drove Oshitari home (Well not that he needs to be driven home, he has his own chauffeur to do that; and not that Atobe actually drove him home, it's his chauffeur, he just sitting on the back of the limo, ranting!). And the ranting goes along to Oshitari room, he caught some words like 'wipe out Rikkai', 'destroy Seigaku', 'make Hikaru beg on her knees'… just usual thing like that, _shrugs_. Thank God nobody from their team and worse, from other teams heard this. Imagine the damage to Atobe's image!

"Are you done yet, Keigo? You cell phone is ringing… ", Oshitari pointed to Atobe's cell phone, one out of his four cells, mind you…

Atobe could have angry if anyone does that to him, but it's Oshitari… So he picked up his cell and opened his mail box. He scanned the mail and staggered.

"I take that it's an important email? ", he asked when Atobe was just standing like a rock, his hand clenched and ready to break the expensive cell-phone anytime. Atobe gritted his teeth in respond. He shoved his cell in front of Oshitari and he took it swiftly.

"O-My-God… ", he mused. _No wonder Atobe was shocked…_ The picture in his email, apparently courtesy of Shishido, was showing a very clear view of Hikaru -who was currently is still Atobe's fiancé- and Fuji no Seigaku, holding hands and chatted happily! Well, Hikaru was smiling so bright to Fuji and Fuji was saying something to her. That was one definition of chatting happily right?

"Give me that! ", Atobe snatched his cell back and with one fluid motion threw the poor thing to Oshitari's fish tank. Oshitari winced. He eyed his fishes immediately, good… no fish hurt. Or he'll have to sue Atobe for fish abuse! Atobe glared at Oshitari, challenging him to say something.

"Don't worry, I bet Shishido still has the copy! ". Atobe glared him twice as hard.

"That girl I swear I gonna… ", he hit Oshitari's pillow hard. "Yuushi… run tomorrow's practice, I have an important business to attend… "

"Whatever you say Keigo… whatever you say "

The next day, Hikaru was walking on cloud nine. Last night she and Fuji watched The Prince of Tennis Live Action Movie (ahahaha… couldn't think of any other movie), then they had dinner in Kawamura Sushi. Hikaru had come here once, when she retrieved Kawamura's childhood picture the other day and she loves the sushi. Kawamura was surprised when they arrived, but he didn't make any comment. He even made extra wasabi sushi for Fuji and made the best ocha Hikaru ever tasted for them. Fuji insisted to take her home, but she refused because Akita would come to pick her up. So after she got home, she called him and they talked again for half an hour. It was a great day!

"Hey, Hika… looks like you had fun yesterday… ", Niou smirked. Like usual they walked to school together.

"Yup! Syu-chan took me to a lot of places… "

"So, my sacrifice did worth something, eh? "

"What did you sacrifice exactly? ", she stared at him with a playful smile. He ruffled her hair and pretended to pout.

"And here I am… giving my happiness for other guy and the girl doesn't even acknowledge me… I'm hurt! "

"Did you read Harlequin again, Masaharu? ", Hikaru laughed.

"Say that again! "

"Masaharu read Harlequin… Har-le-quiiin…. ", Hikaru sing-sang. Niou narrowed his eyes, and began to chase Hikaru to school. Hikaru ran as fast as she can, and being an ex-member of the Basketball team does gave her a head start from Niou. But Niou was just playing around so he let Hikaru ran safely to her classroom. He was glad Hikaru got over the kiss from Atobe so quickly, or he'll come to Hyotei and gives the buchou a piece of his mind. Whistling, Niou walked to his own class without breaking a sweat from his previous running.

"Hey… why are you running this early? Trying to give good examples to your kohai? ", Yukimura teased her when she broke into the classroom puffing and huffing. She collapsed to her desk.

"Masaharu chased me… "

"Hmmm… doing something cheeky eh Hika? ", Yukimura chuckled. Hikaru laughed.

"You got to have more faith in me, Sei… "

"I have faith in you alright! ", Yukimura grinned, whilst nodding to Sanada direction who just arrived. "Say… how's your date yesterday with Fuji-kun? Did you guys have fun? "

"That's the sole reason Masaharu chased me! ", Hikaru giggled. "Yeah, we had fun… We went to Kippei-san's house and Syu-chan challenged him… boy it was an amazing match! Then we want to this park, and watching a movie, and had dinner in Taka-chan's sushi… "

"Sounds like a perfect date… ", Sanada commented, arching his brows to Yukimura.

"It is… right Hikaru? "

"Maybe… I never went to official dates before… but I felt good yesterday… "

"That's all I wanna hear… ", Yukimura nodded his head in satisfaction. Hoshino-Sensei came and they sat back on their chairs, ready to start the day.

On the afternoon practice however there's a commotion in the court when Hikaru arrived with Yukimura and Sanada. Hikaru was almost loosing her composure. Atobe was standing there and waiting for her, again!

"Ah… Atobe-san… It's lovely to have you here… ", Yukimura greeted him before Hikaru could open her mouth (to yell at him).

"Yukimura… ", he said curtly. He always respects Yukimura since they met on the Newcomers Tournament two years ago. "I come here to ask you something… "

"Is that concerning our Assistant manager? ", he asked back. Hikaru glared at him, but Atobe didn't even look at her.

"I come to ask a match with Sanada! ", Atobe replied calmly. Hikaru, Sanada and the others who have been watching at them almost fell all over the court. _Trust Keigo to surprise you like that!_, Hikaru sweatdropped.

"A match with Sanada? May I know for what? ", and trust Yukimura to keep his composure.

"Maybe you've heard that Hyotei will join the Nationals, so it's expected if I want to have a match with one of the strongest player in the country… and personally I always want to have a match against Sanada… "

"I see… ", Yukimura nodded. He turned to look at his vice captain.

"I'd be glad to have a match with him, if you let me to, Yukimura… ", he said.

"Alright, then I'll be watching… ", Yukimura ordered Kenji to be the referee, then he sat to watch them prepared the match. Hikaru sat beside him; the others were sprawling around them. Kirihara sat in the floor in front of Hikaru so Hikaru could rest her arms to his shoulders.

'_This is too damn weird… Keigo doesn't even acknowledge me… usually he would spat or mock or anything just to get on my nerve… this is too damn stressing…, '_ Hikaru was busy thinking she didn't realized that she played Kirihara hair. The cheeky boy was '_ouch_-ing' and '_itai_-ing', but she didn't stop her pondering. Yukimura took her hands from Kirihara's hair.

"Huh? ", Hikaru stared at Yukimura, confused.

"You should watch the match, it's getting interesting… ", he said. "… and try not to hurt Akaya… I prefer his hair is still intact to his skull, okay? '

"Hair? Intact? ", she looked at him puzzled. Then she realized that Kirihara was staring at her, with tears in his eyes and he was nursing his own head. "Oh Kami… I'm sorry, Aka-chan… did I hurt you? Gomen… ". She hugged him. Niou and the others snickered. _Poor Aka-chan… _

After that she was careful not to hurt Kirihara anymore. The match started to sink in. Wow… Sanada was literally crushing Keigo! The match was going to Sanada's favor. She twitched her eyebrows. She has been in Keigo's match so many times in the past, and although she won't admit it out loud, she knows that he's a very gifted player. When he was still nine years old, he managed to defeat a High School student when he was visiting Hikaru's family in London. That High School student was not a bad one himself, being in his dorm's tennis team. But Keigo has been training so hard in tennis since he was five, with personal coach and high-tech facility. His talent has not wasted at all. So even if Hikaru knows that Genichiroh is one of the best in Junior High circuit, surely Keigo won't loose that bad!

"I have a bad feeling about this, Sei… ", she whispered. Yukimura watched them warily. He too was thinking about it. There's something fishy about Atobe's play style. The Hyotei Buchou was someone whom he takes very seriously, aside from Tezuka.

"Look at that, a total domination… ", Jackal commented.

"Oh dear… this is sad… Really sad… ", Kirihara sniggered. How he loves to be in Sanada's shoes right now and beat the hell of Atobe.

"It's already decided… ", Marui popped his strawberry flavor bubblegum.

"The opponent was just too weak… ", Yagyuu shrugged. Niou was chuckling beside his double's partner, obviously enjoying the match before him. Kenji called 4-0 for Sanada favor.

"Is this some kind of joke, Atobe? ", Sanada taunted him. Atobe ignored him and served. Sanada was using the 'Mountain' of his Fuu Rin Ka Zan again, he intended to destroy Atobe completely. Everyone was cheering for him, wanting him wrap up the match. But then, something odd happened. He was scoring without Sanada and the others knew. He just scored. He was doing it again and Sanada was left speechless. That guy just aimed to his blind spot!

"Fufufufu….fuahahahah…. It's completed!! ", Atobe's maniacal laughter could be heard all over the court. Yukimura stood abruptly and he rolled down the net.

"Alright… that's enough! ", he said.

"Yukimura? ", Sanada looked at him, perplexed by his action. Hikaru was already standing beside Yukimura.

"Hmph, you want to be my opponent instead? ", Atobe looked at him slyly.

"Wait just a moment!! ", Kirihara snarled, but Jackal got him before he attacked Atobe.

"I will gladly be your opponent… ", Yukimura replied him calmly. "If it's in an official match… "

"Fine with me… ", he scoffed. "Hey Sanada, is there anything that your 'state of actualization' can't do? "

"… ", Sanada looked at him funny. "… So far there was only been one technique that I have not yet been able to master… The Tezuka Zone! "

"Hmmm…. ", Atobe nodded. He finally turned to look at Hikaru. Hikaru couldn't help to feel wary. His eyes… it was so cold. Atobe walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I will destroy Fuji Syusuuke… just like that! ", he snapped his fingers. Hikaru shivered. Atobe collected his tennis bag and waved his hand.

"See ya later in the Nationals, Rikkai… ", and disappeared.

"Neechan, are you alright? What did that bastard say? ", Kirihara ran up to her.

"It's… nothing, Aka-chan… ", Hikaru smiled at him meekly. Kirihara twitched. Hikaru tried to cover for him? He was positive that Atobe was saying a harsh thing to her, she looked a little pale. Meanwhile Sanada confronted Yukimura.

"What's the meaning of this? Why did you interfere? "

"If you two had continued, the one who would have lost would have been you, Genichirou… ", Yukimura answered him. Sanada stiffen. If Yukimura calling him Genichirou it means he was deadly serious.

"Very well, let's continue our practice… ", Yukimura bellowed. They went back to their routines. But Hikaru was too distraught to hear anything. After clearing everything, Yukimura gently placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her to the Club House. The others watched but they knew that Yukimura was the most capable from all of them to take care of Hikaru.

"Are you alright, Hikaru? ", Yukimura knelt in front of her.

"Sei… Keigo frighten me… ", she trembled. Yukimura hugged her. "He looks so cold… I never seen him this cold… it's scaring me… "

"And why did he say to you? "

"He said… he'll destroy Fuji… Oh Sei… what have I done? I'm endangering Syu-chan… "

"Did he find out about your outings with Fuji-kun? ", Yukimura creased his forehead. Hikaru shook her head.

"I don't know… But it's possible he knows… He has a troop of detectives, Sei… He possibly sends them to spy on me… ", she shuddered. Yukimura patted her back soothingly. Hikaru haven't realized it yet, but Yukimura was sure that Atobe was jealous. Yukimura sighed. If he has a fiancée like Hikaru, he'll too be jealous and perhaps threatening every guy in 100 meters radius from her. Or better, at least a kilometer!

"Don't worry, Hikaru… Atobe won't do stupid things like hurting Fuji-kun… at least off the court… "

"After seeing what he can do to Gen-chan… I'm positive he'll do everything to hurt Syu-chan if they go against each other… "

"Hikaru, you should have more faith in Fuji-kun… You said yourself that he's a magnificent player… maybe Gen-chan could loose to Atobe with that new technique of his, but Fuji-kun is totally different, he pronounced as a Tensai for something, Hikaru… "

Hikaru let Yukimura hugged her a little longer. But her head could not stop thinking about the coldness Atobe sent her awhile ago. Sure they were ALWAYS fighting, but really… Hikaru doesn't recognize THIS Keigo… If Keigo had been threatening Syu-chan yesterday, Hikaru convinced that she'll snort and wouldn't even buy it. But now… she wasn't sure anymore…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Wow… most of the story in Chapter 13 was spoilers! Gomen for everyone who has not read the manga, but I'm positive you Tenipuri lovers must have read it!

So, Atobe was showing his fangs. What will Hikaru do about it?

What will he do to our precious Syu-chan?

Now it's time to recap the vote. Hmmm, still a few vote, and it goes to Fuji and Atobe.

That's OK, we still have a long way to go!

Btw thanks a lot for the reviews guys….

I'd like to reply Me: Thank you for the comments…. No, it's not harsh, I'm grateful that you've been paying attention to my story. Anyways, if you look closely, Hikaru didn't call everyone by –chan, she calls Tachibana, Kippei-san. She was brought up abroad, so it's likely that she prefers calling her friends with their actual names, not their family names. I live in Indonesia and we call each other by our pet names. (Example, my friends are calling me Nat and vice versa). I think that goes in some other countries too. Hikaru has been calling the Seigaku regulars by –chan by forced, or this case Fuji threaten his friends (see chapter one).

I don't intent to make her as a Mary Sue… T.T

And not everyone is in love with her. So far, the ones who have showing interest were Fuji and Atobe. We have no idea what's in Yukimura's mind though. Kirihara considers her as his Neechan. Niou treats hers his best friend. The others love her as their friends. Hikaru was just good at making friends to everyone. Thanks for your comments, I'm open for every suggestion and I'm working hard to write better stories (I haven't written much story if you notice).

To Puroppu, there'll be Hikaru-Atobe moments; she couldn't avoid him forever right?

To White Alchemist Taya, I'm happy you're always reviewing me; it means so much to me! Well yeah, Atobe won't leave Hikaru alone, but we still have no clue what he'll do next, xixixixi…

To Sakuya'sGirl, arigatou, and what exactly is a DN?!! (sweatdrop)

To yumekoDreamgurl, I haven't decide the pairing until I collect the voting results

To Aria, heheheh... we'll see about the pairings later, thanks for the review

To Monchy, thanks for reading and hope to hear from ya again

To Ming, hmmmm... Yukimura's quite a gentleman, let's leave that to Hikaru to decide, ne? wink wink

To Azalie-Kauriu, heh another Atobe fans? we'll see his efforts then, ne?

To XxcolourwayxX, what a cute pen-name... , i'm waiting for your vote too XD

Minna, thank you for your attention…. I'm waiting patiently to hear from you all...(who has reviewed before and hasn't either)

Well, please press the review button and work your magic!

See ya in the next chapter!

Luv,

Natashallen


	14. The Group Drawings

**The Rikkaidai Assistant Girl**

When I met Konomi-sensei someday, I'll ask him to give me his PoT boys!!!

Have a nice reading folks!

**PART FOURTEEN**

That night, Hikaru was lying in her room and thought about Atobe for the thousandth times today. She was so irked by the change of mood of that guy. And his threat to Fuji… what does he means by destroy him? A beep from her cell-phone told her that she got mail. Well, mails… While she was busy thinking, her cell was swarming with mails.

_Hey Hikaru…. Still thinking about Atobe? Just don't forget to do your homeworks! It's Math, English and Physics. Call me if you need help __-Seiichi-_

(Yes, I'm still thinking about him, but you don't have to worry. Yikes, I totally forgot about the homeworks! Thanks for reminding me! )

_Girl… that English paper killing me! Give me a call when you finished yours! __-Masaharu-_

(I haven't even touched it), Hikaru cackled, imagining how panic Niou must've been right now.

_Neechan, are you sure you OK? __-Aka-chan-_

(I'm OK, Aka-chan! Stop worrying…), Hikaru sighed. Akaya always know when she was disturbed.

_Konbanwa! How's your day, Hikaru? __-Syuusuke-_

(Good evening to you too… Something happened today, I'll tell you when we meet again. You're not being evil again today, are you?)

Hikaru was about to put her cell phone down when it's ringing again.

_Hikaru, I forgot to tell you that tomorrow is the drawing for the Nationals! If you don't mind, please go with Genichirou and Renji, I have to go to the Hospital. For check up. Well anyway, the drawings will be held in our school so practice will run as usual. __-Seiichi-_

(Sure, that's my job anyway. Just lemme know your check up result later OK). A minute later, Yukimura replied her,

_You are the first to know. Night Hikaru… _

"Good night, Seiichi… ", Hikaru smiled. She decided to start working on her homeworks now if she wanted to finish it all tonight plus helping Masaharu with his English paper. But first, she turned off her cell, the habit she has every time she works on anything.

Meanwhile, somewhere in America, a man at his twenties jerked awake by the ringing of his telephone. The phone itself has been ringing for more than five minutes.

"This better be important or I'll kick you to Timbuktu!! ", he yelled.

"Onii-chan… Is this the way to treat a long distance call?!! "

"Oh, it's you… ", the man sighed, running a hand to his tousle-sleep hair. "It's seven in the morning you gaki! Next time check the time difference before you called! "

"Oops sorry… It's twelve already here! ", the person in the other line giggled innocently.

"What's up? ", he yawned.

"I did what you told me, and yes, it's really worth it, Onii-chan… That guy hurt her! "

"SAY WHAT?!!! "

Fuji Syuusuke was having a pleasant lunch today with the rest of the regulars. Usually it was only him and Eiji, but after Tezuka went to Kyushu, Oishi insisted that they have to lunch together for team bonding. Echizen who usually takes naps in lunch time, was being dragged by Momo. Kaidoh, being Kaidoh, doesn't have any objection. He was too respectful to his senpais to actually object anyway.

"Inui, I need you to assist afternoon practice. I'm going to Rikkai for the group drawings… ", said Oishi after they finished their lunch contently. Fuji perked up.

"The drawing is today, Oishi? ", he asked.

"Yes, it is… ", Oishi nodded. "Last time I went there with Tezuka… Guess I'll be heading there alone this time… "

"… Do you want me to accompany you? ", Fuji asked again, uncertain. Oishi and the others (except Echizen, who fell asleep almost immediately after finished his lunch) looked at each other. They understood that Fuji must want to meet Hikaru there.

"If you like, I'd love some company, Fuji… ". Fuji smiled.

"Thanks, Oishi… I appreciate it. And I will make up for the lost training time … "

"That's OK, Fuji… I'm sure you will… ", Oishi smiled kindly.

"By the way, I heard that Hyotei will participate in the Nationals… How lucky of them, Nyaa… ", Eiji complained.

"Well, they're the best representative Tokyo has, or you want it to be Gyokurin? ", Fuji chuckled, though inwardly he was frowning.

"Then I'll be playing doubles again with Echizen! ", Momo burst out laughing, remembering his stupidity with Echizen when they played doubles against Gyokurin pair. The others snickered, glancing at the blissfully sleeping Echizen.

"But now you're a good doubles player, Momo… I'm sure Tezuka will be very proud of you… ", Oishi said. Momo pumped his fist in the air. YOSH!!!

"Fssshhuuu…. Baka! ", Kaidoh hissed.

"What was that?!! ", Momo turned to battle mode.

"GUYS!!! ", Oishi shouted, effectively calming the both of them. _I swear Oishi-senpai is scarier than Buchou now_, Momo and Kaidoh muttered under their breaths.

Meanwhile Fuji was busy pondering about the drawings. Hikaru most likely would be there, perhaps with Yukimura or Sanada. If not, he could easily find her in the tennis court. But what bothered him is that Atobe would also be there. _The percentage of something big happens is_…, Fuji shook his head. _Inui is beginning to rub off on me_, he sweatdropped.

So, after school, Fuji and Oishi were heading to Kanagawa while Inui helped Ryuuzaki-sensei managing the practice in their absence. This was the second time for both Fuji and Oishi to be in Rikkai. They marveled on how big and awesome the school is. Their tennis facilities are also more modern and sophisticated than Seigaku. Well, as expected from National Championship winner! Other school who could match their standard was maybe only Hyotei, just because it's the biggest private school in Tokyo. And they have the richest students around of course.

"Looks like we're early… ", Oishi  aid relieved. Fuji smiled. They entered the Main Lecture Hall and found some other schools were already there. But they haven't spotted any of Rikkai students. They saw Saeki and Aoi, Sengoku, Tachibana and some players from other school as well. While chatting with them, Fuji couldn't help not to glance at the door every now and then. Oishi had to suppress his smile. For once, he knows exactly what the tensai thought of.

"Fuji, why don't you go to the tennis court? The drawings will start in about half an hour, there's still plenty of time! ", he whispered. Fuji almost cringed. Was he that obvious?

"But… how about you? ".

"I'm fine, there's Saeki and everyone else… ". Fuji smiled gratefully to Oishi and headed off immediately. Saeki furrowed his brows.

"Is there something I need to know? Syuusuke looked weird… "

"Nothing serious…. ", Oishi smiled apologetic. Saeki shrugged_. Oh well…, I might as well ask Syuusuke later… _

Fuji walked hurriedly to the direction of Rikkai Tennis Court area. But he stopped dead when he noticed two figures were walking to the opposite direction, which is to the Main Lecture Hall. They stopped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Fuji Syuusuke…. ", said one of them. "I'm surprise to see you here… Last time I checked, you're not the Captain nor Vice Captain… "

"Atobe Keigo… Hmmm, last time I checked, my Captain was injured… thanks to a certain _someone_… ", he replied sarcastically. Atobe glared. The Seigaku regulars aren't easy to forgive and forget… or is it just Fuji?

"Where are you going? The hall is that way! ", Atobe pointed.

"It's none of your business…. ", Fuji tilted his head. "… Or is it? I was going to look for your fiancé… " (smile, smile, smile)

"It seems that you look for her all the time…. ", Atobe tried hard not to loose his calmness.

"What can I say? We're good friends… ", Fuji smiled brightly, almost blinded everyone who see him. "Now will you excuse me… ". He left Atobe without waiting for his reply.

Atobe clenched his fist. He wanted to challenge the tensai _right here_, _right now_, but he knows that was not a good idea. The drawing is too important.

"Let's go, Kabaji… ", he turned and walked away.

"Usu…"

Meanwhile, Hikaru was distributing the daily practice assignments to Kenji and Yagyuu. It would go faster if Akaya didn't accidentally bump his head to a cupboard in the Biology Lab. He was down with a swollen forehead and nosebleed (yes, he bumped THAT hard!) and the panic girls in his class rushed to Hikaru's class to inform her about Kirihara-kun's misfortune. Thankfully Ikeda-sensei was kind enough to let her go see Kirihara. Yukimura was already left in the sixth period for his doctor's appointment. After that, Sanada visited them in the School Clinic. Kirihara got a mild concussion but that's all, nothing major. In two days he'll be as healthy as a bear, as long as he takes two days rest at home. So instead of going straight to the Main Lecture Hall, Hikaru and Sanada took Kirihara home -Hikaru had to call Akita to pick them up- then they have to do some explaining to Akaya's mother, after the baby himself was tucked under the blanket to have his rest. All in all, they spent almost an hour for Akaya. It's lucky that they still have Yanagi to keep an eye on the tennis teams.

"Hikaru, how's our little baby boy? ", asked Niou. Hikaru huffed.

"Aunty Akane was so worried! It was doubled coz next week we'll have final exams… "

"Ah… she must think that he done it on purpose… ", Niou chuckled. Yanagi showed up right next them, surprising the both of them.

"Every upcoming exams, Akaya does have a tendency to be hurt or sick… Last exams, he was down with terrible cold, the exam before the last exams, he was injured when playing against Sanada, the exams before the exams before the last exams, he slipped at the stairs, the exams… "

"ALL RIGHT WE GET IT!!!! ", Hikaru and Niou yelled at the same time. Yanagi closed his notebook, offended.

"I'm just presenting you with the actual data… ", and he left them to mind his own business. Hikaru and Niou sweatdropped.

"Hikaru!! ", Sanada called her.

"Yes, Gen-chan? "

"Have you distributed the training menus for today? "

"Yeah, I gave it to Kenji and Hiroshi… Since you, me and Renji will go to the drawings, I decided to let Hiroshi runs today practice… "

"Good choice! Niou and Marui are too troublesome for Shirota, and Jackal is too soft for his own good! ", Sanda nodded approvingly. "We have to leave now… "

"Okay… ", Hikaru turned to search Yanagi with her eyes. And boy she was so surprised when she spotted him with non other than Fuji! "Syu-chan? "

"Hi, minna… ", Fuji greeted them politely. Sanada nodded.

"What are you doing here, Syu-chan? ", asked Hikaru.

"I'm accompanying Oishi to the drawings… I left him in the Main Hall with the others… ", Fuji smiled. "I was wondering why any of you haven't showed up… "

"We got delayed coz Aka-chan injured himself… His head kissed a cupboard in the Bio Lab! ", Hikaru replied, giggling a little. Fuji looked amused.

"But he's alright now? "

"Two days rest will do… ", said Hikaru. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go now… ". After once again assuring themselves that Yagyuu and Kenji would run the practice well, they headed to the Main Lecture Hall.

"We're the hosts and we're late… ", Sanada shook his head, clearly disagree with himself. But it's not exactly Kirihara's fault he was injured… but at second thought… how the hell he managed to hit that bloody cupboard in the first place?!!

"We're not too late; the drawings will start in about ten more minutes, Genichirou… ", Yanagi said. Hikaru tried to level Sanada's speed since she was literally being dragged by Sanada, he was that hurry. Fuji chuckled; he walked behind them with Yanagi.

"Calm down, Gen… The hall would not go anywhere… ", she giggled. Sanada ignored her comment, he simply hate lateness. Especially when the drawings was only less than 3 minutes walk (well, he was walking and Hikaru nearly running). When they arrive, the hall was already quite filled with students who wore different school uniforms. Oishi was sitting in the back, behind Tachibana. When they were about to take a seat near Oishi, they heard somebody who sat two rows in front of Tachibana said,

"Gyahaha, this year's Rikkai is nothing to be afraid of! ". _Obviously, that guy didn't know that we stood just slightly behind him!,_ Hikaru fumed. Her thought was made into action by Sanada, who towered dangerously over that detestable guy (according to Hikaru's opinion).

"Aichi's Murigaoka… ". _Oh…, that guy was a member of Aichi's Murigaoka! Aren't they the one who being fooled by Hiroshi and Kaoru? _"How about saying those thing straight to my face? ". Twitched, twitched, twitched.

"It's Sanada! ", the guy gulped hard. Sanada humph-ed but he decided not to make a scene by slapping that guy back to Aichi. Hikaru heard many people snickered, obviously 'pitied' that guy. Well, who told him to make such ridiculous comment anyway! Sanada walked passed that guy and was about to take a seat behind Fuji and Oishi when,

"Such a serious Middle Schooler? ", a comment could be heard from another guy. Sanada gritted his teeth. Hikaru could see that he was making a great effort to take this comment for granted. He's not a patient guy after all. So she decided to glare that guy for Sanada's sake, the guy staring at her back with a mischievous smile.

"Stop it, Kai-kun!", a guy with glasses scolded him. "Or I'll make you eat gouya". That shut him up. But 'Kai-kun' was still eyeing her, obviously checking her out. Yuck!

Hikaru browsed the immense hall with her green eyes, and she found Atobe was staring at her icily; his loyal Kabaji sat next to him. Her body shivered involuntary.

"Hikaru!! Hey, Hikaru…!", Fuji's calls woke her up from her immobile state. Already everyone had their eyes fixed on her. Not their fault anyhow, Hikaru was practically the only girl in the hall. One of the teachers in front recognized her (he's Rikkaidai teacher) and shouted,

"Miss Nakamura, you can sit along with Sanada-kun over there, we're about to start the drawings… "

"Hai, Sensei… ", Hikaru hurriedly sat beside Sanada and Yanagi.

"Are you alright, Hikaru? ", Fuji whispered, leaning his body to Hikaru as he spoke.

"Hai…, I'm fine! ", Hikaru smiled nervously. She could see from the corner of her eyes that Atobe was virtually burnt holes through Fuji's back. Fuji feels that too but he simply doesn't care.

The drawings began shortly. The teachers and the people from the National Tournament Committee called every representative from each school to step forward and draw their opponent's name out of a box they provided. As a defending champion, Sanada doesn't need to draw anything; they're already in A group and advance to the next level automatically. Hikaru almost burst out laughing when Murigaoka was pronounced in their group. If they made it into second round, Sanada will make sure they beat them good! Fudomine is in Maki no Fuji Gakuin's group. It's likely that they'll against each other in second round than Echigo Hira Daini. Hyotei is in C group, along with Higa of Okinawa. Ah, it's now down to Seigaku, Hikaru smiled when Seishun Gakuen was called by the announcer.

"Tokyo Representative, Seishun Gakuen! Seishun Gakuen, are you here? "

"Oishi, get up! ", Fuji nudged Oishi who was deep in thought. Oishi stood up abruptly, managed to amuse Hikaru, Sanada and Yanagi.

"Ah! Here… S-sorry! I'll be right up! ", he scrambled in his seat. Everyone snickered (except Rikkai, Fudomine, Rokkaku Yamabuki, Midoriyama and Hyoutei, you know, Kanto's representatives, each have tasted the wrath of Seigaku!).

"Look at that guy! ", laughs could be heard. "So lame! He's all nervous! "

Fuji glared dangerously to anyone who laughed. But the laughs died down when suddenly the door of the Main Hall was opened and a clear voice spoke,

"Oishi… Why don't you let me take it from here? "

TO BE CONTINUED...

Kyaaa!!!! You know who he is, right? Right!!

The next chapter will be one of my favorite chapters to write coz HE finally showed up! Btw minna, sorry for the late update!

And now, feedback to our dear reviewers!

To Puroppu, thanks for your review! And hmmm, I'm still deciding it but I'm trying to stick to the manga as much as I can…. Hope you don't mind!

To Me, he he he thanks for your support! Please keep on reading and reviewing. Every suggestion is welcomed in heart and head!

To Stargirl-virgo, ermmm, as far as I know, Oshitari is in fact only a couple of days away from Atobe. Atobe were born in October 4, Oshitari in October 15, both in the same year. And I've confirmed that they both are third year students. Or maybe somebody could give me a hand on this? Thanks for the attention… Keep reading girl!

To White Alchemist Taya, xixixi… Nobody could hurt our Fuji!

To XxcolourwayxX, lols! You're right, Yukimura is very mysterious! Up until now, we don't know for sure about his true self and his play style! Thanks for the vote!

THANKS MINNA!!!

Best regards, Natashallen


	15. Tezuka's Return, A Lunch with Atobe

**The Rikkaidai Assistant Girl**

Hi, minna! We meet again for the chapter fifteen of the Rikkaidai Assistant Girl!

Standard disclaimer applies, Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

WOW!!!! You guys are great!!!

He he heh… that's right! It's our one and only Tezuka-buchou!

Enjoy minna!

**PART FIFTEEN **

"TEZUKA!! ", Oishi exclaimed. Hikaru lifted her eyebrows. That's Tezuka?!! Her eyes widen_. Wow, he's so handsome!_, Hikaru held her breath. _Definitely in the same league with Sei-chan,_ she blushed. _Right, and now I'm checking out guys!_ She didn't realize Fuji was staring at her in amusement. Well, not entirely her fault, Tezuka has that effect on almost every breathing female!

"When did you get back to Tokyo? ", Oishi looked excited. _Who could blame him?_ Tezuka walked coolly, aware of the oh so loud whispers from everyone in the hall but he ignored them nonetheless. Hikaru looked around eagerly, catching the murmurs and whispers from everyone in the Hall. _This is interesting! _

"Hey, he's the guy even the pros are watching, right? ". _No wonder, he's one of the best player in the Junior High circuit! Renji said that much…_

"Really? But I heard that he was injured… ". _Yeah… and I know exactly who the culprit was!, _Hikaru snorted, throwing dirty looks to the oblivious Atobe.

"Idiots! Tezuka Kunimitsu means nothing to me! ", some guy bragged. "Once I use my 'super tennis' on him… ". Hikaru stuck out her tongue. _What super tennis?!!! _

"Just stop, OK? ", surprisingly it was Atobe who cut that guy off. Hikaru swore that her jaw was hanging opened! "You wouldn't last 15 minutes with him, Kadowaki…Right, Kabaji? "

"Usu… ", Kabaji replied obediently.

"Mind your own business, Atobe! ", Kadowaki snapped. Atobe just looked at him lazily, just about enough to intimidate that Kadowaki guy. Tezuka was almost arrived in front of the stage when a dark skinned guy almost tripped him, but Tezuka being THE Tezuka, jumped lightly to avoid the guy's leg.

"Such long legs you have there ", Tezuka said calmly. The guy laughed hard without feeling guilty at all. Hikaru shook her head, _why did these guys managed to get to the Nationals? Most of them are unbearable! _

"Hmmm… it seems that all of the main characters have finally gathered together… ", Sengoku of Yamabuki said to no one particular. Hikaru nodded her head, when Seiichi entered the Nationals stage (and he will!), the Nationals will be complete!

"That's Seigaku's Captain, Tezuka-san, right? ", Aoi asked his Fukubuchou. Saeki nodded. Hikaru avert her attention from Sengoku to Aoi and Saeki.

"Yup… In the absence of Rikkai's Yukimura, he's currently, along with Sanada, the ones closest to the pros! ". _But that guy is cute and bearable_, Hikaru grinned to Saeki's direction. Saeki noticed and grinned back to her. What a cutie… She failed to notice Atobe was frowning at her from his seat.

"It looks like Tezuka will make it on time after all ", Yanagi said to Sanada. Sanada closed his eyes.

"There's no time to relax ", he exhaled. Hikaru couldn't agree more. Seigaku is in their strongest force now that Tezuka healed. She gazed to Tezuka once more; the Seigaku Captain was bowing deeply, apologizing for his lateness. He drew his number from the box, and gave it to the announcer. Gulp, they're in the same group with Hyotei! Hikaru felt blood was drained from her face. Atobe turned to look at her, his lips curved slightly, indicating his satisfaction for the drawing result. Fuji narrowed his eyes. There's something fishy with the way Atobe looked at Hikaru. He's going to find out what it was!

The drawings ended shortly after Sengoku drew Yamabuki's number. Then, the meeting started and it last for another half an hour.

"Fuji… Oishi… ", Tezuka approached his friends. After he drew for Seigaku, he sat in the front seat throughout the meeting.

"Tezuka… ", Fuji patted Tezuka's back. He's happy that his best friend is healed and made it back to them. "How's the recovery? "

"It's going smooth; I'm all healed now… ". Oishi was also expressing his happiness by telling him immediately about how their tennis team going in his absence.

"Tezuka-san… ", Sanada called him. Tezuka nodded curtly.

"Sanada-san… How's Yukimura-san? "

"His operation was successful… We have the opportunity to go against each other again in the Nationals in full force! "

"I expect no less… ". Just then Tezuka realized Hikaru's presence. She was standing beside Sanada, wearing Rikkai girl's uniform.

"Tezuka, this is Nakamura Hikaru, Rikkai's assistant manager… ", Fuji introduced her to him. Tezuka bowed. Hikaru bowed back.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu… "

"I'm Nakamura Hikaru, but you could call me Hikaru. Nice to meet you too, Tezuka-san…. ", she smiled awkwardly. Somehow, she stiffens in front of Tezuka. It feels inappropriate to call him Kunimitsu… let alone, _Kunimitsu-chan!,_ Hikaru mused.

Then Saeki, Aoi, Tachibana, and Sengoku came to greet Tezuka. Fuji introduced Hikaru to them too. Although Hikaru is the official manager of Rikkai, but she hasn't meet them (apart from Tachibana) because she was busy with Yukimura. But she did hear a lot about them from Yukimura, Sanada and of course their Dataman, Yanagi. Fuji supplied the information about Saeki too, and now after meeting him, Hikaru knows why Fuji likes him so much. He's cute, kind, and flirty (and he was that cute and bearable guy Hikaru saw earlier in the Hall). She bets they had teased so many people with their flirty-ness!

"Aww… Rikkai has such a cute manager! Lucky! ", Sengoku said. "Why don't you transfer to Yamabuki? Our manager had resigned, so I could guarantee a free seat for you! " (Well, Sengoku is also flirty, but pervert-like flirty! He was winking non-stop to her)

"Sorry Sengoku-san… ", Saeki cut before Hikaru could reply. "If Hikaru-chan wanted to transfer, she'll be picking either me, Rokkaku or Fuji, Seigaku… Right, Hikaru-chan? "

"I don't think I could stand any of you guys… ", Hikaru giggled. She didn't realize that her arch-enemy decided to join them.

"Tezuka… ". At this, Hikaru gulped. Atobe came up to them, Kabaji in tow.

"I see that you have healed… ", he shook Tezuka's hand. "I'm looking forward to play you in your best condition! "

"Hmmm… you -cough- wouldn't -cough- have a chance… ", Fuji 'coughing' while muttering loudly. Atobe glowered. Fuji glared back equally fierce, his blue eyes shot opened. Tezuka and the others looked puzzled seeing Atobe and Fuji trying to kill each other with their glares. It was only Oishi, Sanada, Yanagi and Hikaru who know the truth.

"I think I should get back now, my teammates are waiting for the drawing results at school… ", Tachibana said. He doesn't know the cause of their glaring contest, but he DO know that when Atobe and Fuji involves, it means he have to BACK OFF. And off he goes!

"Hey Aoi, we still have to explore Kanagawa, remember? ", Saeki nudged Aoi. He had a BAAAAD feeling about this. And his feeling was usually accurate when concerning his childhood friend.

"Huh? We do? ", Aoi looked confused.

"YES! Are you coming Sengoku? Maybe we can meet one or two girls on the way… "

"What are we waiting for?! Bye bye you guys!! ", Sengoku used both arms to drag Saeki and Aoi. Saeki frantically used body language to Oishi _'Tell Syuusuke to call me tonight!'. _Oishi frowned. _Tell Fuji to what? I'm no good with body language other than with Eiji…_

"Fuji… ", finally Tezuka decided to interfere. Sanada and Yanagi were tempted to do that, but they just don't know _how._ "We better leave now… I want to see how everyone is doing at school… "

"That's a good idea, Tezuka… ", Oishi caught the bait. "If we go now, we can catch up to the practice… ". Finally Fuji revert his attention back to his teammates. He glanced at his watch.

"Oishi, didn't you tell Inui to finish practice early today? ", he frowned. Oishi smiled sheepishly. He forgot that he asked Inui to wrap up practice earlier today. They have to prepare their stamina for the exams at school and the Nationals.

"Ah, so, it's not a big deal if I invite you all to an afternoon meal! It's Ore-sama's treat! ", Atobe said, surprising all of them.

"Pardon me? ", asked Tezuka.

"I invite all of you to an afternoon meal ", Atobe repeated. "It's a treat for your return, Tezuka… "

"Why would you do that? ", Tezuka still looked puzzled.

"You're a worthy opponent of mine ", Atobe gave a 'duh' expression. "Beside, Ore-sama is a generous person…. Shall we go now, Tezuka? Sanada? Yanagi? Oishi? ", Atobe stopped when he glanced at Fuji and Hikaru. "You and you could come along too… "

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING YOU?!! ", Hikaru fumed. First Keigo ignored her, and now he called her… YOU!

"… You ", Atobe answered with a deadpanned voice. Hikaru growled, but Fuji put his hand at her shoulder.

"It sounds interesting, Hikaru-chan… Atobe is kind enough to invite us; it's not polite to decline the generous offer… "

Hikaru looked at Fuji doubtfully. But he just smiled like usual. His previous hostility towards Atobe had evaporated. Or so everyone thinks.

"Let's go! ", Atobe led them to his limo, Tezuka walked beside him and Kabaji. Oishi walked behind them and stole nervous glances to Fuji. Fuji just walking calmly with his eyes closed, but Oishi knows that he's not in his friendly mode.

"Hey, are you sure you want to join this guy? ", Sanada whispered. He preferred punching him, remembering his kiss to Hikaru the other day. But of course that possibility (punching the Hyotei Captain) will result punishment to Rikkai's team, so he has to be extra patient this time.

"It's OK, Gen-chan… There are so many people; he won't do stupid things… "

"Yeah right… ", he creased his brows. Hikaru flushed. The kissing scene was witnessed by SO MANY PEOPLE!

"There's Tezuka-san, I'm sure Atobe knows better than to make another scene… ", Yanagi supplied. He looked thoughtfully at Atobe whose trying to converse with Tezuka. The Seigaku Captain was nodding and sometimes giving his short opinion.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to join HIM? ", Sanada still looked doubtful.

"I'm sure we could get good data from them… After all, I'm curious… ", Yanagi opened his eyes, just a little. "… I wonder what makes him ignore Hikaru… "

"You know that too, Renji? ", Hikaru's eyes widen.

"It's so obvious…. ", Yanagi stared at her (or she thought he stared because his face was facing her, eyes closed again).

"I'm aware of that too… ", Sanada grunted. Hikaru watched Atobe climbed in to his limo, followed by Kabaji, Tezuka then Oishi. The four of them stood still.

"Aren't you going in? ", Atobe called them. They sighed and got in to the luxurious limo.

The journey to whatever place Atobe took them was hell to Hikaru. He really ignored her on purpose. Not that she wanted to get acknowledge by him of course, but it increased her suspicion that he had something up his sleeves! Not to mention the dirty looks he sent Fuji… But Fuji sent him a much dirtier looks so, it's equal.

Tezuka doesn't know and doesn't really want to know what happens between Atobe, Fuji and the Hikaru girl. But the atmosphere was tense. Sanada, Yanagi and Oishi were looking anxious too, so he assumed that they knew the cause. He glanced at the girl; she looked ready to explode any time. Atobe was glaring daggers to Fuji and vice versa. Oishi was fidgeting in his seat. Sanada and Yanagi sat on Hikaru's right and left side, with their pokerfaced on. But Tezuka could tell that they're 'guarding' her. His eyes caught her eyes. It was deep green. They stared at each other for few seconds before looked away. The journey was quite a long, maybe about half an hour.

"We're here, Keigo-sama… ", the chauffeur talked through the intercom. They stepped out of the limo and found themselves in front of a huge, five star restaurant, Le Mar. Sanada almost twitched. Atobe brought them to a restaurant in _TOKYO?!!!_

"I thought we're going to eat in a fast-food joint or something… ", Sanada whispered.

"Keigo? He never even went to McDonalds! ", Hikaru snorted. They entered the restaurant and quickly got the best seats when the manager recognized Atobe. Hikaru was seated between Fuji and Sanada, Yanagi sat beside Oishi and Atobe was beside Tezuka and Kabaji at the round table.

"You could order everything you like… ", Atobe said while flipping the menus gracefully. A maître d' (a.k.a the waiter) waited patiently for them to order.

"I order a cup of green tea… ", Tezuka said without opening the menus at all.

"No cake? ", Atobe asked. Tezuka shook head slightly.

"I already eat before coming to the drawings… "

"Very well… Ore-sama orders vanilla cream _ala La Mar_ and Olala _shake-it-shake_… ". Everyone looked at each other. What kind of food/drink was that?

"I order strawberry cupcake and ice lemon tea", Hikaru said.

"Hmmm… I want… wasabi sushi and ocha… ", Fuji smiled at the stunned waiter.

"But… but sir, our specialties don't include sushi… ", he said nervously. Fuji nodded his head, and then turned to look at Atobe.

"But you said we can order anything we like? ". Atobe wanted to smack the tensai, but with them in this luxurious restaurant, Tezuka on the way, and Sanada look ready to kill him anytime, it would be a super bad decision.

"If Ore-sama's _friend_ wants sushi, he'll get sushi… ", he glared at the poor waiter.

"I… I understand sir… ", he scribbled wasabi sushi and ocha immediately. Sanada and Yanagi each ordered some random cookies and cappuccinos. Kabaji? Well he ordered… anything Atobe ordered him to order!

"So, Tezuka… you agree to have join training before the Nationals? I had prepared everything… ", Atobe said.

"Join training? You never mentioned this before, Tezuka… ", Oishi said.

"Hn… It's because Atobe told me only this afternoon before we went here… ". _So, that's what they're talking about earlier…_, Hikaru mused. _Wait just a minute!! It means that Keigo would be able to challenge Syuusuke! What a sly fox!!!_

"Are you sure we have time to do that? We have exams coming up and after that it's individual trainings for the regulars… ", Oishi reasoned_. YAY, way to go, Syuichiroh!_ , Hikaru cheered quietly.

"It's only for a day; we can have the individual training after the join training, Oishi… ", Tezuka replied. Hikaru glared Atobe angrily. _He poisoned Tezuka-san's mind already!_

"You're so thoughtful, Atobe-san… ", suddenly Fuji spoke. "As we all know, Seigaku and Hyotei would likely go against each other again in the Nationals… Are you trying to spy on us, Atobe-san? "

"No, I just give you the opportunity to spy on us in return… ", Atobe chided. Once again they engaged in a glaring contest. Tezuka massaged his temple. Suddenly he felt headache was coming to him.

"I'll think about this carefully, Atobe… I'll let you know in one or two days… "

"Thank you, Tezuka… I'm sure you have much more common sense… ", Atobe grabbed his Olala _shake-it-shake_ (it was only a bloody orange-milkshake!) and drank it. They proceed to eat in silence since Tezuka, Sanada and Yanagi were basically the quiet ones, Kabaji was the never-talking one, Oishi was too wary to say anything, Hikaru was too irritated at Atobe, and Atobe was engaged in the third round of glaring contest with Fuji.

Suddenly, Atobe disconnected their glaring contest and turned to look at Hikaru, annoying the tensai. Oishi, Sanada and Yanagi almost sighed in relieve, before they looked wary again now that Atobe has diverted his attention to Hikaru.

"Miss Nakamura… ", Atobe said. All of them, minus Tezuka, and Kabaji, arched their brows at hearing that. What's with the change of name? He usually addresses her with Hikaru! Even they know that! And to think that he finally talked to her...

"Yes? ", Hikaru was taken aback. They practically on the first name basis since forever (well, fifteen years counts as forever…at least to them)

"I have a dinner invitation tonight from my mother for you… Would you like to go?"

"Dinner invitation…? ", Hikaru's eyes bulged. "From Aunt Miyabi? ". Wait… that means that…. "YOU TOLD YOUR PARENTS THAT I'M IN JAPAN?!!! "

"I didn't tell them… ", Atobe winced, his eardrums almost broke by Hikaru's roar. The others were tending their own ears. The other guests were looking at them, curious. "You'll know if you come tonight, who was telling my parents about your staying here… "

"Why should I believe you? ", Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "What if I don't want to come? "

"Suit yourself… ", Atobe said. "But you won't meet the person… and I'm positive that you want to meet this person… "

Hikaru gritted her teeth. Keigo was trying to provoke her. But he really knows how to do that… now Hikaru is curious about 'this person'.

"Fine… It's not like I have a choice… ", she agreed finally. Fuji, Sanada, Oishi and Yanagi were all shocked to hear her acceptance.

"Hikaru! Are you sure you want to go with HIM?", Sanada placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be alright, Genichirou… Beside, I couldn't refuse Aunt Miyabi's invitation… ", Hikaru sighed. Her parents would kill her if she offended Keigo's parents!

"Hikaru… ", Fuji took her hands. Atobe clenched his fist, trying to suppress his anger. How dare he do that in front of him! Tezuka sensed the rivalry between Atobe and Fuji immediately; he was sharp although he choose to observe things quietly.

"Yes, Syu-chan?"

"It's nothing… ", Fuji smiled, but he didn't let go off her hands. Hikaru was puzzled, but she smiled to him nonetheless. She knows that Fuji was trying to cheer her up. Sanada faked a cough.

"Atobe, thank you for the great cuisine… But we have to go home now, it's getting late… ". Sanada hated when he missed his Kendo practice.

"Ah, I almost forgot… You got Kendo practice with your brother in about… ", Hikaru eyed her wristwatch. Fuji finally let go. "… a half an hour? ". She sweatdropped.

"Ore-sama will make sure Sanada gets home in time… ", Atobe held out his hand, Kabaji handed him an expensive looking cell-phone. "Yes, send Ore-sama's friends back to Kanagawa now… And send two more limos for Ore-sama and friends… "

"Hikaru… ", Yanagi whispered. "Don't forget to tell me everything OK… "

"Aye, Ren-chan… ", Hikaru rolled her eyes. What's so interesting with this kind of 'data' is beyond her. Fuji stared at her, torn between letting her go with Atobe and kidnapping her so she doesn't need to go with the guy. He suddenly remembered his first private conversation with Hikaru. She said she was glad Fuji responds differently from her other friends, who wanted to kidnap her so she doesn't have to marry Atobe. And now he wanted to do the same thing…, Fuji smiled bitterly. He exhaled, _I have to her true friend, I can't let myself be selfish… I know this thing will come sooner or later, Atobe will take her away from me, from all of us… But why does it hurt me so much? _

"Syu-chan, your limo is here… ", Hikaru called him softly. They're standing in front of the restaurant now. Three limos were waiting for them.

"Sanada, Yanagi, Ore-sama's limo will take you back to Kanagawa in no time… ", Atobe gestured the both of them to enter a white limo. "Tezuka, it's nice to meet you again. I will wait for your decision about the join training… My chauffeur will take you home safely… ", he pointed to a black limo.

"You don't have to do this, Atobe… Our homes are not too far, we could take the bus! ", Tezuka frowned. It's rather humiliating to go home with the extravagant limo… it's too… extravagant! He prefers the bus!

"Ah, but you're here as Ore-sama's guest, so you will receive only the best! "

"Whatever Atobe… I have to take my leave! ", Sanada reluctantly shook Atobe hand. Well, it's a chance to smash that manicured hand a little, Sanada thought as he squeezed the diva's hand. Atobe gritted his teeth. "Thank you, Atobe… "

"You're welcome, Sanada… ", Atobe squeezed back. No such luck, Kendo-master hand is more powerful! Yanagi preferred nodding his head to Atobe. After saying goodbye to Tezuka and the others, they were off with the limo. Tezuka, Oishi and Fuji must take their leave too. Fuji hugged Hikaru and patted her back, ignoring the deadly vibes coming from Atobe's direction. Kabaji was also with the Seigaku trio because Atobe and Hikaru have to go straight to the Atobe Mansion.

"Come on, my mother has waiting for us… ", Atobe climbed in to his purple limo. Hikaru was staring at the choice of color for this limo… how abnormal… just like Keigo! But she does remember that he likes purple. Shaking her head, she entered the limo. Now, she has to get ready to face the worst….

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks for reading minna! Now, could you guess whom the person who told Atobe's parents about Hikaru?

And now, it's feedback time!!!

To Puroppu, yes!!! It's Tezuka! And finally he met Hikaru. Hmmmm….

To Stargirlvirgo, aha! the second year dude was Hiyoshi! And yes, it's Tezuka!

To me, teehee… the showdown for Atobe and Fuji now is the glaring contest only, but tomorrow is another day, muahahaha….

To Madel5566, thanks for the info bout DN. It's so interesting, I'd try to post my story there…! Heheheh…. Maybe Hikaru got more suitors (Tezuka), but maybe not. It depends on the demand, thru the votes of course… still counting here!

To White Alchemist Taya, that's right!!! It's Tezuka!! IT IS TEZUKA!!!

To Azalie-Kauriu, yep, u got it right! It's Tezuka! And the one who answered the call was Hikaru's bro (You are so perceptive!), could u guess which one? (Is it Suoh or Aya?).

We'll find the answer in the next chapters!

Well, as you guys noticed, I changed many aspects of the timelines. I made them at school, when in the manga they already in their summer vacation. Done it on purpose of course… this way we could have Tezuka joined the chaos ensues and many other opportunities ahead to write everything I want… XD

And to those who have read my other story (one shot), Kaidoh's Dilemma, it has connection to this story, regarding to Kaidoh of course. Yeah, I made him getting a girlfriend XP They'll make appearance too in this story...

THANKS A BUNCH, MINNA!!!


	16. The Dinner's Drama

**The Rikkaidai Assistant Girl**

Hi minna!!! Happy New Year!!!!

He-heh… hope it's not too late… though I updated kinda late… so sorry!!

So how was vacation? Mine was hectic! Oh well….

Prince of Tennis belongs to the one and only Konomi-sensei…

**PART SIXTEEN**

Atobe observed Hikaru quietly from his seat. Well, not too subtle anyway because he was seated at the very end of the limo backseat, and Hikaru sat at the other end, so he had to turn his head to look at her_. You could put at least ten persons between us_, Atobe mused exaggeratedly. He pondered whether he should talk to her or not.

"You're awfully quiet today… ", finally he spoke. Hikaru snorted.

"You're the one who has been ignoring me… _remember?_ "

"So, you realized that huh? ", Atobe smirked. Hikaru stuck out her tongue.

"NO duh! ", she said childishly. "So, now you're talking to me again? "

"I have no choice… ", his face was serious once more. "Listen, I hate to say this, but you must behave in front of my mom… "

"Behave?!! You should go talk to yourself! ", she yelled.

"Well I did! ", Atobe rolled his eyes. "We have to look like a perfect engaged couple… Our parents mustn't know that you've been cheating on me… "

"CHEATING ON YOU?!! ", Hikaru roared. "We don't even have a relationship to start with! "

"Hey! Don't talk to your fiancée like that! "

"My WHAT?!! ", Hikaru retorted. "Oh, you mean, my fiancée who never treats me like one, who always ignores me, who always MEAN to me? That fiancée? "

"Why you…!!! ", Atobe suppressed the urge to strangle Hikaru right here right now.

Hikaru looked away, arms folded and eyebrows twitched. _Behave like perfect engaged couple my ass!!_

"Hey Hi… Nakamura! I really mean it, you… ehem, WE have to behave okay? "

"No! ", Hikaru stuck her tongue again.

"I'm warning you…. "

"You didn't scare me…. "

"At least you should make up for your cheating on me! "

"Back to that again?!! I didn't cheat on you, idiot! "

"But you did cheat on me with Fuji!! "

"What? ", Hikaru stared at Atobe, puzzled. "Fuji? What are you talking about…? You're delusional! "

"So you saying that you didn't have a date with him couple of days ago? "

"Date? Hey… have your detectives been stalking me?! "

"So you did go on a date with him… "

"I did go with him… ", she frowned, suddenly remember the reason Fuji took her for. "Hey… you haven't even apologized to me!!! "

"Apologize? For what? "

"For kissing me in front of EVERYONE!!! "

"Oh… ", it finally struck him. He was so mad at Hikaru that he didn't remember about the kissing incident. "But I'm your fiancée… I have the right to kiss you and do anything I want… "

"Pervert! ", Hikaru swore under her breath. Atobe blushed instantly. He didn't mean it sound so perverted! But oh well…

"Anyways… did you prefer I kiss you when nobody around? "

"You fucking perverted goddamn horny teenager!!! ", Hikaru hit Atobe with her bag over and over again.

"Ouch…ouch stop it woman! ", Atobe finally managed to catch her bag and throwing it somewhere then pinned her to the corner of the limo. Hikaru froze. Atobe had both of her wrists in his hands, he hovered above her and his face was just some centimeters in front of her face. Atobe was practically on top of her. They gulped. What a compromising position…

"Don't do that again! ", Atobe let go off her and sat far far away from her, his cheek flushed a little. Hikaru was sporting pink too. _Jeez that was too close for comfort…_

"Okay… I take that we're even… for you going with Fuji and for me kissing you in public… are you satisfy? ", Atobe said after a while.

"I guess so… ", Hikaru reluctantly nodded. _Keigo never apologize_…., she thought bitterly, _so I reckon this was the closest thing to apology for him! _

"I promise I will try to be a great fiancée in front of our family… Other than that, we'll mind our own business… You agree? "

"Yes, Atobe-san… I totally agree… for now… "

Atobe twitched hearing the formal tone Hikaru gave him. But then he remembered that he called Hikaru, Nakamura-san earlier.

"You sound like Father's business colleague already… ", he said.

"No… I sound like… your wife! After all, our wedding will be business-based… ", she frowned. "Or maybe I should ask you this way… Hubby, how are our two hundred and fifty branches doing? When are we going to open another? I can't wait to cut another ribbon, yay… "

"SHUT IT! ", Atobe couldn't stop himself from yelling. "I can't afford you're always mentioning this business all the time… If you don't want this, you could've said no! "

"Do you think I'm in the position to say no? ", Hikaru felt her eyes sting. No, she will not cry in front of this guy!

"If you are, would you refuse? "

"You know exactly I would…. "

"I see…. ", Atobe clenched his fist for like the thousandth times today. "Are you disappointed because I didn't refuse our engagement? "

"If I said I'm not, I would be lying… ", Hikaru turned her head to look Atobe in the eye. They stared at each other. Atobe saw honesty in her eyes. His suppressed the urge to sigh out loud. He _knew_ she would say that.

"I… ", whatever things he would say was cut because the limo has entered the land of the Atobe Manor. Upon entering the long path to his manor, Hikaru was not impressed at all. She has seen his 'house' too many times. Every vacation she has with her family in Japan, she always ends up having breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, gala dinner, even staying one or two days in the manor. Her parents were on the best term indeed with Keigo's parents. The limo halted in front of the manor, a butler came to open the door for them. Hikaru stepped out from the limo and before she could steady herself, something, or rather someone running from inside the manor and bulldozed her.

"HIKARU-CHAN!!!! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!! ".

"KIRA-CHAN?!! ", Hikaru couldn't believe it. Her cousin, Nakamura Kirara was hugging her endlessly with tears on her eyes. The girl nodded vigorously. She whispered something in her ear before Hikaru could register everything in her brain.

"Please, don't be angry at me now… just don't try to kill me in front of Aunty Miyabi and my husband-to-be OK… Better yet, don't kill me coz I have 4000 people coming to my wedding next year! ", she let go off Hikaru, smiling so bright despite her previous pleading to her. Hikaru paled. Her cousin gave her away to the enemy! Now she knows what Keigo meant earlier by 'the person'.

"Hikaru honey…. ", a smooth and silken voice came. Atobe Miyabi, a beautiful woman at her late thirties walked gracefully and took her into her warm embrace. "I was so surprised knowing that you live in Japan now… But I'm happy nonetheless; it means you two can spend more time with each other… "

"How are you Aunt Miyabi? ", Hikaru forced a smile. She knows exactly that Aunt Miyabi means she and Keigo could spend some quality times together… Yeah right…

"I'm fine, darling…. ", she brushed Hikaru's bangs affectionately. "But you look so skinny… did you eat well? Do you live by yourself? "

"No, Aunty… I have three maids and a chauffeur to accompany me… And I eat well, Aunty… Surely I look the same… "

"But she does look skinnier… ", a male voice interjected. Hikaru turned to look at him. A man, tall and lean, looking no older than 20 years old, was grinning at her. His hair was light brown, and cut short with a bang that covered his right temple.

"Nao-kun! ", Hikaru exclaimed. Nao smiled and hugged her.

"Hi, Hi-chan! Long time no see… ", he winked. Hikaru laughed. Shimizu Naoya is Kira's fiancée, and they're about to marry next year (coz this year is Minami- Hikaru's other cousin- turns to marry… and the year after Kira, Hikaru's turn!). He's about 25 years old, 3 years older than Kira, but he still looks like a schoolboy. Even Suoh and Aya look older than him! Maybe it's because his playful nature…, Hikaru decided. Nao always says that it's the heart that makes everyone young, not the body.

"We saw each other just two months ago! ", Hikaru giggled.

"Yeah… but it's along time! Right honey? ", he grabbed his fiancée by the waist and Kira kissed his cheek. Hikaru stared at them, a little jealous because the two of them obviously head-over-heels at each other… unlike herself and a certain someone!

"Okay, let's continue this family reunion inside, shall we? ", Miyabi led them in. They walked to the sitting room (it's quite a walk I tell you!). Atobe (or we shall call him Keigo, because obviously her mum counts as Atobe too) walked along with Naoya and Miyabi while Hikaru walked closed to her cousin. She put an arm to her shoulder (Though she was older, but Kira was an inch shorter than her) and whispered,

"I'll let you get away for now… I don't want Nao-kun to have a traumatic experience... ". Kirara smiled nervously.

"Thanks, cousin…. "

"Don't thank me; I did this for Nao-kun… ", she grunted. "But you better explain why on Earth you told Aunt Miyabi that I was here… We had a deal, Kira-chan… "

"Yes, I know… And I'm so sorry for this, Hi-chan… ", Kirara stopped to smile sweetly at Naoya who lifted his eyebrows, asking why both of them walked so slowly. She mouthed 'family bonding time' and Naoya actually bought it. "Aunt Yuna had told you that I'd visit you sometime this week right? ". Hikaru nodded. "Well, when we was waiting for our jet in the airport, we met Aunt Miyabi there…and I… kinda spilled that we wanted to go visit you… sorry… "

"Why didn't you take public transportation once in a while, Kira… You won't possibly meet Aunt Miyabi there! ", Hikaru almost snapped. Miyabi often goes to London and she always takes her private jet. The Nakamura sometimes bumps at the Atobe at the private airport in London.

"Well, I was with Nao, I want to have a privacy which I won't get if flying in a plane! "

"Did you have your private moments then? "

"No…", she smiled sheepishly. "Aunt Miyabi forced us to share her jet… and we went straight here after that… so I didn't have a chance to tell you… she said she wanted to surprise you… "

"I'm surprised alright! ", Hikaru pouted.

"Well, let me tell you the good part… "

"There's a good part? "

"Uncle Hisaku, Grandpapa and Grandma are all abroad, so you only have to deal with Aunt Miyabi… ", Kirara announced happily. Hikaru was a little thankful for that. If ALL of them were here… she doesn't know if she can survive…

"Hey… I almost forgot something… Where's Hokuto? Mom said you'd come with him? "

"Oh… you know him… As soon as he knows Nao would be joining us, he scrams! Don't want to see his sister gets lovey-dovey I guess… ", Kirara smiled sheepishly. _That makes two of us_…, Hikaru gave credit to Hokuto mentally. She doesn't want to see Kirara gets lovey-dovey too if she has a choice!

They finally arrived at the sitting room. Well, some sitting room … It could have 50 people or more… Miyabi sat in one comfy sofa and she gestured Hikaru to sit next to her. Reluctantly Hikaru obeyed. She almost kicked Keigo for snickering at her. He clearly enjoys seeing Hikaru in her good girl behavior.

"So, honey… How's your relationship with Keigo? Does he treat you like a good fiancée? "

"Oh, he treats me like a Princess, Aunty… ", Hikaru answered mockingly. Keigo glared. That was definitely an insult!

"I'm glad to hear that… ", Miyabi smiled, missing the sarcastic tone completely. "You do know that you will get marry in two years, you two have to start bonding right away… "

"Bonding? ", Hikaru was clueless. So did Keigo.

"Yes… bonding as in bonding… ", Miyabi said. "Like dating, you guys have to go out more often… Or you can spend your weekends here… In another six months you'll move in to this house anyway… "

"Well, we spend many times together already, Mother… You don't have to worry… ", Keigo flashed a very, very fake smile. Hikaru wanted to puke, but no, she couldn't do that in front of his mother.

"I'm so glad to hear that… ", Miyabi couldn't have been happier. Kirara stared at Hikaru. _'They've been spending times together? ',_ she almost laughed. Hikaru sensed her thought and glared. Kirara sat straight immediately. _Jeez… you think that being seven years older could give you privilege in front of the furious younger cousin? Na-ah…_

A butler came and informed that the dinner was ready. Miyabi led them to the dining room. Hikaru tensed immediately when Keigo, instead of walking beside her mother again, approached her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you doing? ", she hissed.

"Cooperate! ", Keigo squeezed her arm. Hikaru had no choice than to obey when Miyabi turned her head and look at them with a smile on her face. Kirara hid her face in Naoya's shoulder to prevent her from laughing, both arms around her fiancée's waist. Naoya took it as a sign of affection and kissed the top of her head.

The dinner went to Keigo's favor. He really took advantage of Hikaru's compliance to cooperate and be a good fiancée. They sat beside each other, and sometimes Keigo fed her his food. Well, more like he shoved it to Hikaru's mouth when his mom wasn't looking. But in Miyabi's eyes, her son was being romantic by doing it! Hikaru responded 'his treatment' by feeding him her food too whilst stomping his foot hard with her shoes. Too bad she didn't wear heels; it will add good effect to the stomping!

"Honey…. ", Atobe tried his best not to grimace. It was hurt dammit! "There's something in your face… ", he pretended to wipe her face when in reality, he secretly pinched her cheek.

"Aww… I mean aww…thank you, Kei… ", Hikaru smiled brightly (darkly) to Keigo. She pinched his thigh.

"Anytime babe… ", Keigo stared (glared) affectionately. They continue their Public Display of Affection slash Secret Pinching War throughout dinner. By the time dinner ended, each of them had sported some pain in some parts of their bodies. But Miyabi looked satisfied. She couldn't wait to tell Yuna that contrary to their previous worries, their children was doing great! But why wait? So she flew to the study room immediately to call her bestfriend, aka Hikaru's mother!

"Aunty Miyabi sure is excited, ne? ", Naoya smiled to his fiancée. Kirara grinned. Hikaru and Keigo sure did a good job in pretending that they're happily engaged to each other. She almost rolled laughing in the floor seeing the pinching they sent each other during dinner. It's a wonder Aunt Miyabi and Naoya didn't see through their fake actions!

"Eh, where did they go? ", Kirara finally realized that Hikaru and Keigo were not in the dining room anymore.

"They left us when you busy grinning to yourself… ", Naoya said, amused by his fiancée's antics. Kirara looked eerie tonight, well, she does weird sometimes or else they won't stand each other but… she was ready to burst out laughing anytime this time. Especially when she looks at Hikaru and Keigo…

"Oh… guess they're maybe bonding like Aunt Miyabi said earlier, ne? ", this time Kirara couldn't stand any longer and she laughed like there's no tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Keigo had dragged Hikaru to the balcony in the recreation room, which is not too far from the dining room.

"Let me go! ", Hikaru released herself from Keigo's grip. "I could've walked here without being drag like that, thank you! Such a gentleman you are…"

"You stomped me! And pinched me! Look, my perfect body has degrading… it have bruises all over… ", he glared sulkily.

"You pinched me too! ", Hikaru retorted. "I'm a girl and I ain't complaining like you… you sissy! "

"What did you call me!!! ", Keigo pinched both of her cheeks. HARD.

"Ouch ouch!! You sissy!! SISSY!!!! ", she cries while frantically hit Keigo's chest for pinching her cheeks so hard. Suddenly Keigo let go off her cheeks and stood straight, his ears perked up. Hikaru alerted instantly when he lowered his head to her eye level.

"Sorry but don't slap me this time… ", before kissing her, again.

"Kei-chan… they said you're here OOPS!!! ", a gasped could be heard. "Oh my… I'm interrupting something here… Sorry honey, please do continue!! ", with that, Miyabi darted away from them and yelling ", NOBODY ALLOWS TO COME TO THE BALCONY RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME!!! "

"What have you done!! ", Hikaru pushed Keigo away. OMFG, the guy kissed her AGAIN! She wiped her mouth furiously while Keigo still had the blank face. The kiss was short but at least this time she didn't slap him.

"Well… I thought it would be a good show for Mother… ", he said after regaining his composure. Hikaru stared at him angrily.

"Are you saying that I'm short of like a show off material?! Next time you want to kiss someone, do it coz you love it!! ", she stormed off and left the dumbstruck Keigo.

"Does it mean that I could kiss her again? ", he pondered to himself. He shrugged and walked back to the sitting room, he assumed his mother went there to break their kissing news to Kirara-san and Nao-san. Maybe having a fiancée was not a bad thing after all…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Xixixixi…. That's the end of chapter sixteen!

A chapter of Hikaru and Atobe!

Hi minna! I've introduced you many characters this chapter!

First, I'd like to apologize to all if you… because I really don't have any idea what are Atobe's parents' names! So I came up with Hisaku and Miyabi.

And about Kirara and Naoya, well I've told you a little about her and the fiancé. Hikaru has two brothers and many cousins, so maybe some of them will make their appearance too!

Anyways, I want to recap the votes:

Hikaru/Atobe: III

Hikaru/Fuji: IIII

Hikaru/Yukimura: III

Hikaru/Niou: I

Hikaru/Tezuka: I

Some of you choose more than one pairing but it's OK, I'll count that too… tee-hee…


	17. Talking to Fuji

**The Rikkaidai Assistant Girl**

**Hi minna! We met again ne…**

**Prince of Tennis, unfortunately, doesn't belong to me…I'd beg, I'd cry, I'd do anything but I'm sure Konomi-sensei knows better than let me own it…T.T**

**PART SEVENTEEN**

"Baka, baka, baka…. ", Hikaru punched her pillows as hard as she could manage. She was so furious about the previous incident. More like she was repeating the same incident alias mistake again! Even a donkey is smarter than her!

The event after Aunt Miyabi found them kissing in the balcony was horrible. She was so happy she practically told the whole house about her son was having FUN with his fiancée! Kirara was so overwhelmed by the news she almost pissed her pants (for laughing so hard obviously!). Naoya was adding Hikaru's annoyance by congratulating Keigo and told him that it's a good thing to start a wonderful relationship. He promised to give a good man-to-man talk about adulthood including XXX things! Kirara thwacked him, saying Hikaru and Keigo were too young for that. Keigo was smirking and Hikaru was sulking. Aunt Miyabi translated her sulking as shyness because she saw them kissing earlier.

"Hikaru honey, how about you spend some time with us this weekend? ", Miyabi said when Hikaru was about to get home. Hikaru nibbled her lips nervously.

"I… I'd love to, Aunty… But I have exams coming up in Monday… "

"Oh dear… I forgot about that… ", Miyabi laughed softly. "Keigo has exams too next week! I'm getting too excited apparently… Well, good luck in the exams and I'm waiting for your next visit here, ok honey? "

"O… okay Aunty… ", Hikaru tried to smile. Naoya and Kirara had gone five minutes ago to Nao's house. Unlike the Nakamura family, the Shimizu family resides permanently in Tokyo. They own one of the biggest electronic companies in Japan, so Naoya passed as a perfect husband for Kirara. But luckily for Naoya, because he has two older brothers so he doesn't have to take over their father's company one day. It means he's free to be anything he wants. And Kirara is lucky to have a little brother, Hokuto, so she doesn't have to inherit her father's company too. Kirara is a well-known ballerina in Europe and Naoya works as a freelance photographer. They had been dating for 3 years and their wedding will be held next year in Surrey, where Kirara's family château located. Kirara always spends her time in Naoya's mansion every time she visits Japan for the last 3 years. And Hikaru had told her to not break the tradition, she asked Kirara to stay in Nao's house only and stay out from her apartment. She was still a little mad at her for telling Aunt Miyabi about her staying in Japan.

'_I'm so doomed…' _Hikaru closed her eyes. _'It's more complicated now that Aunt Miyabi found out… I can't runaway anymore from him… Arrrgh!!!.' _She tossed and turned in her bed. _'And he managed to kiss me again….' _Finally she couldn't take it anymore and got up to get her cell-phone from her drawer. She turned it on and waited impatiently for the handset to process. _Now… whom shall I call…?_

Meanwhile, in the Fuji residence…

"Syuusuke… where have you been? You're late for dinner… ", Yumiko said when Fuji entered the household.

"Gomen, Neesan… I went somewhere with my friends then played a little in the tennis court… ", Fuji replied. He looked tired. After Atobe's limo dropped him off in front of his house, he decided to take a walk and ended up in front of a private tennis court. He played with Yuuta several times here before their relationship worsen. So he paid for two hours and played with the ball machine. Might as well train a new move….

"Are you OK, Syuusuke? ", Yumiko gazed at her brother, eyes scanning his slender profile. She had planning to talk to him for quite sometime, but he always busy with his tennis practice and she was busy with her college.

"Hai… I'm OK, Neesan… Just a little tired… ", he smiled. "I already eat by the way… I'm going to freshen up… "

"Okay… ", she nodded. _Maybe some other time_, she thought. _Right now Syuusuke needs his rest… _

Fuji went to his room upstairs and took a long shower. He reflected everything that happened today. He sighed. He was not supposed to be that irritated to Atobe. He could felt Tezuka was disapproved by his action to the other Captain, but he didn't express his feelings out loud. He only stared at him before exited the limo and said _'Let's not get careless… '. _Typical Tezuka…

'_If only he knows my feelings towards Hikaru… ', _Fuji thought solemnly. But Tezuka did have a point. He has a goal to reach, the Nationals. And Fuji will make sure that they'll claim the trophy from Rikkai's hand. He frowned. He never really thought about girls before. Sure he had a fair share of fan-girls at school; they even made Fuji Syuusuke Fan club, along with Tezuka Kunimitsu FC, Oishi Syuichiroh FC, Kikumaru Eiji FC, and the others, including Echizen Ryoma FC. But none of the girls there attracted him. He only thought about tennis, tennis, tennis… and Yuuta. Despite his tensai-ness, Fuji knows anything about girls!

He sighed and finished his shower. He emerged from the bathroom after wearing his bathrobe. He used a small towel to dry his wet hair and started thinking again. Suddenly he chuckled to himself, remembering something funny. Amongst the nine regulars, none of the third year regulars has girlfriend. Kaidoh has a girlfriend, a sweet first grader named Miyu-chan. Momo has some feelings towards Tachibana An, everyone knows that. And even their Ochibi, Echizen, has a girl who constantly cheering him and supporting him in every occasion, although she did it quietly. Fuji knows Sakuno-chan has a crush on the little prince, but he has a vague idea whether Echizen likes her back or not. Really, the third graders, including him, are all mada mada dane!

Suddenly, a faint ringing could be heard from his tennis bag. Fuji scooted over and rummaged through his bag. His cell-phone is ringing loudly once freed from the big bulky tennis bag.

"Hikaru? ". His eyes wide opened. Quickly he flipped it opened. "Moshi moshi… "

"Syu-chan… ? ". Her voice sounded distracted and unsure. "Am I bothering you? "

"No… I just got out from the shower… ". He sat on the edge of his bed. "What's wrong, Hikaru? You don't sound too good… "

"I… I just want to talk to you… if you don't mind… "

"Why should I mind? ". Fuji smiled.

"Oh… ", she paused. Fuji waited patiently. Obviously Hikaru needs someone to talk to. He frowned; maybe something happened in the Atobe's household?

"Syu-chan… he kissed me again…. ". Fuji's heart dropped at hearing it. Something HAD happened there!

"Syu-chan? ". He could imagine Hikaru arched her brows. He snapped back to reality.

"Oh… sorry… ", he said finally. "Did he… do it against your will again? "

"Of course he did… ". Fuji could sense her pouting. "He did it to show his mom that we've getting along just fine as fiancée… that guy is impossible! "

Fuji forced a chuckled. He could feel himself angry and disappointed at the same time. "So, what are you going to do? "

"I don't know, Syu-chan… With his mother between us now, God knows what she's going to do to make sure we'll end up marrying each other… "

"I see…. ".

"Anyway, do you know that the one who told her I was here, was my own cousin? It was Kirara! I was betrayed…. ", she sniffed. Then she started a narrator about how her cousin spilled her secret to Atobe's mother. Fuji remembers about this Kirara, Hikaru told him once about her. How he hopes that she was seven years younger so that she could swap place with Hikaru…

"…Syu-chan? Are you listening? "

"Ah… well of course, Hikaru… ", Fuji tried to sound as cheerful as he could. "So, what will you do next? "

"I don't know, Syu-chan… Aunt Miyabi has a tendency to make other people do what she wants… She already ordered me to spend the weekend at Atobe Manor… ", she paused, thinking about the horror Keigo could do to her there. Oh no…

Apparently, Fuji was thinking the same line. And he was not happy at the thought. Though he could not think of anything to free Hikaru from her engagement, but he has high hope that at least Hikaru could enjoy the last of her days as a free girl. And she was so depressed lately.

"Do you want me to help you, Hika-chan? ", he asked quietly.

"Could you do that, Syu-chan? ", Hikaru lit up.

"I will do my best to help you out… I promised you that on the day you confessed to me about Atobe, remember? "

"Thanks Syu-chan…. ". Hikaru felt a warm feeling washed over her. Fuji really knows how to calm her down. If only Keigo was half as nice as Fuji, Hikaru would not feel this miserable…

"But Syu-chan… Ermmm… do you remember about Keigo's proposal to Tezuka-san? About the join training… "

"Yes? What about it? "

"Will Tezuka-san agree to it? "

"Maybe… he never misses any opportunity to make the team stronger… "

"Oh… ", Hikaru sighed. She still worries about Keigo's threat to Fuji. But should she tell Fuji about that…. _No, maybe Seichii right,I must put more faith in Syu-chan…_

"Hikaru, you don't have to worry… "

"Worry? Why should I be worry …? ", she laughed nervously.

"You're worry he would do something in the join training, am I right? "

"You're right…. ", Hikaru slumped on her chair.

"Well, then you don't have to be worry… I won't let my guard down… "

"…. I'm so sorry Syu-chan… "

"Don't be worry and sorry, okay? "

"Okay… ", she giggled. They continued to chat for a while. Fuji was unaware that his bedroom door was slightly open, and a woman was smiling just outside the door. Her suspicion is confirmed!

Meanwhile in the other part of Tokyo…

"_Gah! That was the slowest ride I've ever rode in my life! "_, a man complained to his companion in English. His companion snorted.

"_That was the fastest ride a man can get in his life, Onii-chan! "_

"_But maybe we should tell Uncle to buy a new jet? This one is slower than my family's jet… "_, a third voice chimed in.

"_See… that thing is slow! "_

"_Will you stop calling my jet, that thing? And of course my jet is slower than yours… you have a bunch of daredevils as family members… "_

"_We just couldn't help it… "_

"_You guys are hopeless… ", _he glared menacingly. The other two backed off immediately.

"_Easy boy… we don't mean to offend you… ", _the first guy patted his back.

"_I'm not a boy!! "_

"_Yeah… he's not, Onii-chan… He's smarter than us, remember? "_

"_Sure… "_

"_Glad you remember that… ",_ the boy (because obviously he's way younger than the other two) snarled. He took out something from his backpack and studied it. _"She's in Kanagawa… Should we go there or spend the night here in Tokyo? "_

"_Spend the night here… we'll go to my house first… "_

"_Good, I'm exhausted… "_

"_I supposed to be the one who said that… After all, I flew to Boston just to fetch you guys… "_

"_Yeah… that's because you're our sweet 'lil bro… "_

"_Say that again!!! ". _But the two had walked away to hail a cab. The boy sighed. He pictured something in his mind; whether here, stuck with the two weirdoes, or there, stuck with the lovey dovey couple… OK, the weirdoes won! He sighed again and followed the two anyway.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hi minna!!! Wow… the votes for Hikaru/Atobe is rocketing, ne? Well, I had thinking how to introduce Atobe's mom and their relationship for a while and I came up with this. I'm glad you like it!

And yes, I'm still counting the votes because we still have a long way to go (do I sound like Ryoma?!). For those who haven't vote, feel free to vote OK. I have my own plot in mind, but it's so flexible therefore I'm making this vote. Anyways, I want to know your opinions about the pairings. I have many different scenarios played in my head, but I really couldn't write all of them, she has to be with only one person, so I make this vote to help me choose which pairing I have to come up with…

Ok, to recap the vote so far:

Hikaru/Atobe: 13

Hikaru/Fuji: 8

Hikaru/Yukimura: 5

Hikaru/Niou: 3

Hikaru/Tezuka: I

Atobe: "Be awed by my prowess…. " (staring smugly at Fuji)

Fuji: "Saa… you win this time, but not by much… " (smiling pleasantly)

Atobe: "But you still lost! "

Fuji: "I'll catch up soon… "

Atobe: "No you won't…. Ore-sama prowess is higher than you… "

Fuji: "I'm a tensai… your prowess means nothing to me… " (shrugged Atobe off)

Atobe: "I'm a King… you're just a commoner tensai… "

Fuji: "Not all King is unbeatable… "

Atobe: "WHY YOU!!!! " (running out of patience)

Yukimura: "Sigh… let's leave them… " (smiling brightly, insert Atobe and Fuji quarreling in the background))

Niou : "Yo Buchou… You got five votes! "

Yukimura : "Yes, Niou-kun… Thank you very much for voting me, minna-chan… "

Niou : "Look, I got three votes! I'm touched… Thanks minna… "

Kirihara : "How come nobody pick me… " (pouts)

Niou : "Obviously because you're too young, Aka-chan… " (snickers)

Kirihara : "But I like Neechan too…. " (continue to sulk)

Yukimura: "Aka-chan… you're too young… " (gives a lollipop)

Kirihara: "Okay, Buchou… " (skipped happily along with the lollipop)

Tezuka: "… how come somebody picked me? "

Natashallen: "That's because you're adorably cute so she couldn't resist you… "

Tezuka: "… I'm not cute… "

Natashallen: "… errr… okay… " (walks away)

**Thanks for reading minna!! Don't forget to post your reviews!**

**But first, could you guess who were the three guys?**


	18. Seigaku Study Session

**The Rikkaidai Assistant Girl**

**Hora, minna!!! we met again, ne?**

**I'm so sory for the late update. It seems that I always update very late these days... gomen ne? **

**Well anyways, now I have updated and I would like to give credits to J (i like cheese fries), my new beta-reader!! Thank you so much for helping me with the grammar and all (bows some hundred times)**

**Before we on to the story, I just want to remind you (again) that PoT is definitely Konomi-sensei's masterpiece... I just borrow them for my pleasure... really... (cries)**

**Enjoy minna!**

**PART EIGHTEEN**

Hikaru sighed, it's Sunday and she supposed to study for tomorrow's exams. Not that she really needs it; she always spares some time to review her lessons with Yukimura. At least thrice a week, considering Yukimura was at the Hospital so he was to be left behind in his lessons. Hikaru was the one who always tutored him whenever possible, sometimes Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu helped out too. She was not smarter than those four (meaning Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu), but she always studies hard, a forte she gets for being Suoh and Aya little sister. They both were working so hard in their studies that they got accepted in Harvard!

'_Aka-chan is still sick… I promised to tutor him English…' _Hikaru pondered to herself. She called Kirihara earlier but his mother said that Akaya was still a bit dizzy. Hikaru shook her head. She bets Akaya's going to have another make-up test this semester, again. Oh well…, she'll be around to help him… again…

'_Hmmm… tomorrow's schedules are English and… History… Darn… I never liked History… especially Japanese History…' _Hikaru winced. She doesn't need to study English, duh… But every time she reviews History with Yukimura, she always ends up falling asleep. It's a wonder really; she's only slacking in History…

'_Maybe I should call Sei-chan? He's very good at History…' _Hikarufurrowed her brows. _'Naah… I shouldn't do that… Seiichi has a lot of catching up to do and I don't want to bother him… Hiroshi is also good, but he said he still has to help his sister… Gen-chan? Naah… His Dad never let him out on Exams night… Jackal, no… Bunta-chan, no no… Masaharu? Definite no-no…. Renji?' _she shuddered. _'I had enough of his teaching methods… I don't think I can handle another one thousand pages of world history summary he made for me…' _Hikaru chuckled this time. She had a C in her previous History exam and her Mom was furious. So she got Renji to help her prepare the make-up test and… it was hell! She was stuck all day long memorizing the summary, with Yanagi supervising and the entire Tennis Club regulars helping (or screwing up…). She had nightmares for days after the make-up test! Though the A looked good on her report!

'_Gee… I could use some help… but where to find them?' _She thought hard. _'AHA!! Why didn't I think about it earlier?' S_he smiled broadly and dialed some numbers on her cell-phone.

-------------XX------------------

Fuji was reading contently. Tezuka was reading contently too. Oishi was reading contently also. Kawamura was reading… okay enough! Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi and Kawamura were reading contently… Inui was scribbling something in his notebook. Eiji was trying to read his book, but he got bored and started humming some anime opening songs. Kaidoh was diligently working to solve some questions in his English textbook. Momoshiro was doing the same thing, except that once in a while he whined, "I'm so hungry!!!" but nobody paid any attention of course. And Echizen was sleeping contently in a couch. But nobody woke him up for two reasons: one, he's already excelled English and History (the English was expected but History? Nobody knows how!), and two, it's useless anyway to wake him up; he'll probably back to sleep again in no time, considering he was dragged of his sleep this morning by Momoshiro. If you're wondering, the regulars were having a study session before tomorrow's exams. And they held it in Fuji's house because he has the biggest house (and room) amongst them (and the fact that he has a lovely sister and a kind mother is definitely a plus).

"Buchou… We've been studying for an hour… Could we take a rest?" Finally Momo couldn't take his rumbling stomach anymore. Tezuka sighed. He preferred to study on his own, but Oishi had insisted that they have to study together thus making sure that they all received good marks for the exams. After an hour studying, Tezuka was convinced that a study session like this was necessary, at least to keep an eye on the always hungry Momoshiro, always sleeping Echizen and always giddy Eiji. God knows they wouldn't do much studying on their own…

"Okay… ten minutes break!" he announced, which was quickly followed by a "YAY!" from Momo and Eiji. Miraculously, Echizen stirred before he woke up and mumbled, '… food…'

"Fuji, thanks for letting us study here…" said Oishi when they got the beverages and food from the kitchen.

"It's no problem, Oishi… My mother is ecstatic to have everyone here…"

"Well, your mother sure is spoiling us…" Oishi laughed. Behind them, Kawamura and Kaidoh were carrying some food too. Before long, they were devouring all the food and drinks.

"Hey Fujiko… Your cell's ringing…" Eiji nudged Fuji. Fuji placed his glass back on the tray and sauntered over to retrieve his cell phone from the drawer.

"Moshi moshi…"

----------------XX--------------------

"_Onii-chan, have you thought of a plan?"_

"_I say we give that brat a piece of our mind, then we'll go see her!"_

"_Are you going to beat him up, Onii-chan?"_ asked the other occupant in the room.

"_That's the very first thing I wanna do here!"_

"_You think you could get away from Aunty if you do that?"_

"… _not really…"_

"_If you do that, she'll know you skipped your classes just to go here…"_

"…"

"_And I heard that you have that swimming competition in two weeks…"_

"… _damn…" _

"_I thought so too…"_

"_So?" _the youngest of the three arched his brows.

"_Track Hikaru… We'll go see her now, and then drag her along in beating him senseless?"_

"_That's more like it…" _the second youngest grinned.

"_Hey Onii-chan… Hikaru is leaving Kanagawa…"_

"_What?!!"_

_-------------------XX-------------------_

Hikaru waited patiently in front of the Fuji residence after she rang the bell. A minute later, a woman in her twenties opened the door.

"Well, hello Hikaru-chan… Come in please, Syuusuke and the guys are in his room…" Yumiko smiled sweetly at her. Hikaru bowed.

"Thank you, Yumiko-san… Sorry for intruding…"

"Not at all…" Yumiko tried hard not to smile any wider. She escorted her to his room upstairs. Syuusuke had told her that Hikaru will be joining their study session and Yumiko was so thrilled to hear that. Who knows she could get something out of her…

"Syuusuke, Hikaru's here…" she knocked his door. Less than a second, the door opened revealing a redhead who launched himself to Hikaru.

"Help me Hikaruuu!!!! They tortured me!!!!" Eiji wailed while clutching to her for dear life. Yumiko chuckled; obviously she is used to his antics.

"I'll be down if you need me…" she said before giving a cheeky wink to his brother who stood behind the door. Fuji flushed a little. He could tell that his Nee-san suspects something…

"Eiji let her go…" Oishi scolded him. Eiji shook his head and stubbornly attached himself to Hikaru.

"What's this all about?" she asked. Tezuka was reading a large book whilst sitting on a couch, Echizen surprisingly was reading too on the same couch. Kaidoh was scribbling madly in his book, and so did Momo. Inui was standing innocently at the center of the room, hand holding a large glass of something bubbly, colorless and smelling horrifying… Ewww… no wonder Eiji was this frightened!

"We just thought Eiji needed a better method of studying…" Fuji answered for her. "See… it works for the kouhais too…" he continued, pointing to Echizen, Kaidoh and Momoshiro. They all nodded vigorously while working on their tasks diligently.

"Yeah…. I get the point…" Hikaru laughed nervously. Oh no… she came to the wrong group again… Inui methods could be worse than that Yanagi! "So…" she looked around to find a seat. Eiji was still clutching her. "… Anyone who's what gets what?"

"No, it's not for you…" Fuji laughed, sensing her uneasiness. "This method is to keep them from slacking… You're not here to slack, right Hika-chan?"

"Of course not… I'm here just to study…" Hikaru flopped down on Fuji's bed cause' she couldn't find an empty seat. Poor Kaidoh… he didn't do anything wrong, yet he had to endure the same treatment… just because he's a kouhai!

"Eiji…" Fuji opened his eyes. "Stop messing with Hikaru…"

"Get that thing away from me first Fujikoo!!!" he whined. Somehow he managed to hide himself behind the now sitting Hikaru.

"Okay…" Fuji sighed. "Inui, enough for the juice threat… But Eiji, you must promise to study harder this time…"

Eiji nodded while making V-sign with his fingers. Inui reluctantly put his glass of juice back to its compartment. Echizen, Kaidoh and Momo couldn't help themselves for sighing out loud, relieved because the life-threatening juice has been put away. But they kept working; afraid Fuji and Inui would change their minds. Tezuka couldn't care less on what method the two maniacs used, as long as it keeps them, especially Momo, Eiji and Echizen diligently working.

"So Hikaru, are you ready to start?" Fuji took a seat beside her. Hikaru nodded eagerly.

"Hai, I'm all set!"

"Okay then… ", Fuji smiled and pulled out a bundle of papers out of nowhere. "These are just some simple questions I made from this semester's lessons… Answer them in half an hour, and then I'll be able to decide how to help you out with your lesson…"

Hikaru stared at the bundle in her hands, horrified. _Oh no… I feel like having the exam now…_, she sweated. Momoshiro gave his small table for Hikaru to write. She sat in front of the wooden table and started to work on the questions. Fuji's handwriting is so neat, she mused. And thank God it's not in Kanji, she smiled gleefully. Hikaru knows from the pictures in this house (who can pass as a mansion really) that the Fuji family often spends their vacation abroad. She recognized some places, like Paris, San Francisco, Florida, and Venice. So she wasn't surprised of his fluentness in English. She started jotting down the answers while the others were occupied in their own works. But once in a while, Fuji would steal glances of her…

--------------------XX-------------------

"_It's broke, Onii-chan…" _A clearly upset voice remarked.

"… _what the hell?!!" _Twitch, twitch

"_Oops?" _There was sheepish laugh.

"_You idiot! Wait till we reached her place before you decided to break it you dimwit!"_

"_Sorry… I just want to see it too…" _came the reply while staring at the (broken) tracking device helplessly.

"_No use fighting now…" _sighing out loud. _"We need a map; do you have one, Onii-chan?"_

"_Why would I carry a map around?"_

"_So when you broke your IMPORTANT tracking device, you won't get lost!" _were the irritated replies.

"_I said I was sorry…"_

"_Shut up, you two… I still remember the address, don't worry! We'll just ask for directions from someone…" _they looked around. _"Ah, that girl looks decent, let's ask her!"_

The three of them approached a young girl, with two long braids and big brown eyes. She was apparently waiting for a bus, for she was standing on a Bus Stop.

"_Excuse me… Could you do me a favor please?"_

She looked surprised when one of them started to talk to her. She blinked, and noticed two more guys behind the one who asked her. If she wasn't confused, she'd say these three guys were cute. And hot.

"_Miss… do you know how to reach Sakura Housing Estate?"_

She blinked again, staring at the guys incredulously.

"_Hey, Onii-chan, do you think she's mute or something?" _he turned to look the two exasperatedly. The girl looked at them like they're some aliens from Mars or something.

"_Let me try… Miss, do you know how to reach Sakura Housing Estate?" _with hand gestures and very slow pronunciation. The girl still showed no sign of understanding. _"I think she's mute…"_

When they're about to leave, the girl decided to open her mouth, "Ano…" They halted and waited for her but she was bowing and said something like "Sumimasen"

"_Oh My God we're such idiots!" _The oldest one slapped his head and laughed. _"We've been talking to her in English!"_

"_What? Oh right…!" _The two joined him in laughter. The girl watched them warily. She really had no idea what these foreigners said.

"I'm so sorry for our… err, error… ", he grinned, finally talking in Japanese. "Could you help us to find the Sakura Housing Estate?"

"Oh…" she smiled, obviously relieved to know that these guys know Japanese. "Eh?!! I was about to go there too…"

---------------------XX------------------

"Ugh… I'm so tired…." Hikaru collapsed on Fuji's comfy bed. The others were sprawling on the floor, exhausted after about three hours studying non-stop. Well, except for Tezuka who looked ready to continue the study session for another 24 hours, and Fuji who didn't look tired at all. Eiji was the most lifeless amongst them. This has got to be his longest studying hour ever!

"I think we need a break, right Tezuka?" Fuji asked (demanded) sweetly.

"Aa." Tezuka reluctantly nodded. If it was up to him, he'd say they sjould go for another hour. But those horns and fangs on Fuji were enough to unnerve him.

"Guys…" Yumiko's head peered through the door. "Mom has made you lunch! Get down when you ready…"

"LUNCH!!!" Momo and Eiji sat up straight immediately. "Buchou… lunch…hungry…must eat…."

"Fuji?" Tezuka turned to Fuji.

"Saa… let's go downstairs…" he smiled and in about two seconds, Momo and Eiji were already downstairs to the dining room. Oishi ran after them, saying they have to behave. Echizen was quick to go too, followed by Kaidoh, Kawamura and Inui. Tezuka walked calmly, leaving Fuji and Hikaru alone in the room.

"Let's go Hika-chan…"

"Errrmmm…." came the muffled reply from Hikaru. She was covering her face with a pillow. Fuji laughed and approached her.

"Come on Hikaru… Are you going to miss your lunch?"

"But I'm so tired, Syu-chan…" she stubbornly shook her head, still behind the pillow. Fuji fondly ruffled her hair.

"You did great today, Hika-chan… I'm sure you'll excel in your exams tomorrow…"

"…" She already fell asleep.

"I didn't know you could fall asleep this fast…" Fuji smiled. He removed the pillow from her face, afraid she'll get suffocated in her sleep. He stared at her sleeping face. So peaceful… Fuji covered her with a blanket, and kneeled down to watch her some more.

'_Hikaru… I don't know why… But whenever I see you, my heart is hurting… But when I don't see you, it hurts the most… I don't know what to do with you…" _he ran his fingers through her bangs. Looking around and nobody was watching, Fuji moved forward and gave a chaste kiss on her forehead. She stirred a little but didn't open her eyes. Fuji got up and gave one last glance before descending the stairs. Hikaru was still blissfully sleeping, unaware to what Fuji just did…

-----------------------XX-------------------------

"Hey, senpai… Where's Hika-nee?" asked Momo when Fuji entered the dining room. Momo and the rest of the team were already munching, well, wolfing down the food his mother made for them.

"She's sleeping…" Fuji took a seat beside Tezuka. "Eiji, Momo… Echizen, be sure to save Hikaru some food, okay…"

The three of them nodded solemnly.

"Are we still going to continue the session?" asked Inui. He was eating, scribbling and talking at the same time…

"Of course… We haven't done much studying…" replied Tezuka. Momo and Eiji groaned loudly. Echizen suppressed a yawn as if to express his feeling.

"Saa… I guess they're bored, Tezuka… Why don't we play tennis a bit to refresh? There's a public tennis court near here…" Fuji suggested. Tezuka's brows knitted. Eiji, Momo, Echizen, even Kaidoh gave him their best lost-puppy eyes him.

"Alright… but just for an hour…"

"YAY!!" Eiji and Momo did a high five.

"It proves that Tezuka responds to Fuji's request most of the time… Ii data…" Inui scribbled madly in his notebook. Tezuka twitched and right away the mad-data-gatherer did the smartest thing, shutting his notebook, and pretending to enjoy his already finished food.

"Syuusuke?" Yumiko entered the dining room with a worried expression. "There're some people here… They demanded to see Hikaru-chan…"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger... (grins)**

**Anyway, you'll find out who the three person are in the next chappy, I promise! And for the girl they happened to come across... I'm positive that you all have an idea who she is! (lol)**

**I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and votes, it warms my heart and enlighten me... THANKS MINNA!!! **

**Let's recap the votes so far:**

**Hikaru/Atobe: 22**

**Hikaru/Fuji: 15**

**Hikaru/Yukimura: 5**

**Hikaru/Niou: 4**

**Hikaru/Tezuka: 1**

**Hmmm... Fuji is catching up, but Atobe sure moves faster ne? **

**Well, as for the exams, I really don't have any idea about the curriculum in Japan, so I made it up (sheepish laugh...). It will be a week of exams, then the results, then a week of make-up test... OK, bear with me?**

**I'd like to thank J once again for making my story more readable and enjoyable to read... XD... And thank you all for reading and reviewing this story!**

**Reviews, OK?**

**Natashallen**


	19. The Angry Siblings

**The Rikkaidai Assistant Girl**

**PART NINETEEN**

Immediately, all of them were rushing to the front door… well, except Tezuka who was always keeping himself cool. At the front door, three guys were standing and looking impatient. The tallest one was a handsome guy looking to be around his early twenties, with short black hair, intense blue eyes, athletic profile, wearing a green jacket and his long legs draped in blue-jeans. The second one, was just a little shorter, and perhaps one or two years younger than the first. He's likely to be somehow Japanese with such fair complexion. His hair was dirty blond accentuated by streaks of brown, with a pair of navy blue eyes making him look friendly, and lips that curved like he was smirking all the time. The third boy looked no older than the Seigaku regulars, but he was quite tall, maybe around Hikaru's height (165 cm) and there's a fat chance that he's from Japanese descent as well. He has unruly light brown hair and his bangs almost covering his sharp indigo eyes. He had a pair of Glasses tucked into his front jacket. He was very cute; which was making Eiji want to tackle-hug him. The glare rivaling Ochibi's was the only thing stopping him.

"Where's Hikaru?" the tallest one demanded, looking around them as if to find who the owner of the house was. Fuji stepped forward and examined them with his sapphire eyes fully open.

"And you guys are…?" He asked when none of them seemed intimidated by his intense look.

"We're her brother and cousins!"

"NANI?!!" a shriek could be heard, yup, courtesy of our dear Eiji. Fuji looked just as surprised. These are her brother and cousins?!

"So that means you're… Suoh-san, or Aya-san?" Fuji eyebrows lifted.

"I'm Aya…" the tallest one offered his hand, and Fuji took it.

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke… Nice to finally meet you, Aya-san…" Fuji smiled.

"Hn. The little twerp has been talking about us I guess…" his facial expression softened. "These two are Nakamura Chiharu…" he gestured to the blond one. "And Nakamura Hokuto…" Chiharu waved his hand whilst smiling brightly, and Hokuto only nodded his head curtly. "Now, where's she?" He tapped his foot in an impatient manner.

Fuji's smile didn't waver. "I'm afraid you cannot see her right now… she's sleeping…"

"Sleeping?" Aya who towered over Fuji a great deal (he's about Ootori's height), adjusted his eye level to the tensai and stared at him precariously.

"She was studying for three hours with us…" Fuji replied calmly. "She got tired and fell asleep…"

"That's just like her…" Chiharu chuckled.

"But what is she doing with you guys? You can't be studying at the same school with her…" Aya was still glaring at Fuji. "As far as I know, she was supposed to be studying in Kanagawa, not Tokyo!"

"She is… We're just helping her with her History lessons…" replied Fuji. "Why don't we come inside and I'll introduce you all to my teammates…" gestured to the remaining eight curious regulars behind him.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you doing here?" Echizen had spotted the small girl, who was hidden behind the three taller guys all along.

"Ryoma-kun… senpais…" The shy girl was stuttering and blushing deeply, perhaps due to the fact that it was Echizen who acknowledged her presence. "Ano… Grandma sent me to deliver some food for you…" She was holding a large basket. Right away Momo grabbed the basket and said thank you some hundred times… Guess he was still hungry after wolfing down so much food a while ago… as in five minutes ago!

"But how come she's here with you guys?" Eiji frowned.

"It's a long story…" the three Nakamura guys chorused. Finally they decided to talk in the living room rather than loitering in front of the door, after persuading Aya who insisted that they have to wake Hikaru up.

"So you guys came all the way here from America just to visit Hikaru?" asked Eiji, who was already acquainted to Chiharu the minute they shook hands. Well, it's not that he could do that to Aya or Hokuto; the two of them were still quite hostile to them. Or maybe their facial expressions were just like that. Scary.

"Yup! We miss her dearly…" Chiharu was smiling so bright to the point it looked suspicious.

"Is it holidays already for you guys?" Fuji questioned. The three of them glanced at each other.

"Well…" Chiharu was the one who replied. "Aya-nii still has classes, but it's OK to leave for a few days… This guy here (pointing to Hokuto) is too much of a genius to be missed at school… I don't have classes to attend because I'm home-schooled…"

"Home-schooled? Sugoi…" Eiji exclaimed. "What grade are you supposed to be now?"

"Well, third grade of High School…"

"And how old are you?" asked Oishi, interested.

"16…"

"What? That's only a year above me!" Eiji looked shocked. The others were surprised too, even Tezuka.

"Well, if he wasn't so lazy, he's supposed to graduate this year instead of next year…" Hokuto smirked. He could smile after all, not exactly but close enough.

"Just shut it OK, Hokuto … not everyone is a genius…" Chiharu grumbled.

"And you are?" Oishi stared at Hokuto.

"I'm in my first year of High School now…" he answered lazily.

"Your age?" asked Momo.

"Bite me!" he drawled. Momo put his hands up and muttered something like _'somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed…'_

"Hmmm… According to your height, weight and facial structure, I'd think you're on the same point as Momo and Kaidoh…" Inui tilted his head, measuring Hokuto, his glasses glinting under the living room's lights.

"Well you can kiss your prediction goodbye then coz obviously I'm not!" Hokuto glared at him. Chiharu chuckled. Hokuto was not in a good mood today; well, after he accidentally broke his precious tracking device that is… Hokuto's temper is as short as Aya's so it's lucky that Chiharu was coming with them (or not).

"Hey, can't we just wake her up?" Aya said impatiently. He has almost zero social skills and zero patience, especially with a bunch of Middle School students. Chiharu and Hokuto are young too, but they're relatives.

"I think she had enough rest now…" Fuji eyed the clock. "Come with me, Aya-san…" When he was just about to get up, Hikaru was already standing there looking very sleepy. "Eh, you're awake, Hikaru…"

She didn't say a word, just walking to the direction of the door. Everyone was watching her, puzzled. When she was about to open the door, Aya caught up with her and drew her into a hug.

"Hey… Onii-chan's here…" he said softly. She looked at him with bleary eyes then cuddled with him.

"Onii-chan…." she said sleepily whilst rubbing her face on her brother's chest. She was at it for a good while. Then to everyone's surprise, she released herself and went to random seat, which was (un)fortunately Fuji's seat, the closest from where she stood cuddling into Aya. Without any hesitation, she rested her head on Fuji's lap; her body slumped in front of Fuji.

Silence.

Suddenly Chiharu laughed. "Ahahahah! She was sleepwalking again!"

"I thought so too." Hokuto and Aya sweat dropped.

"She's sleepwalks?" the others were dumbstruck.

"Yeah… that girl is always sleepwalking whenever she's too tired…" Chiharu blinked away the tears in his eyes.

"So, Hikaru is a sleepwalker… Ii data…" Inui scribbled to his book. The others started to laugh too, except Tezuka. Apparently he doesn't find it that funny. Fuji wasn't laughing either, distracted by the girl sleeping soundly on his lap. His heart was beating rather loudly.

"Why are you watching her? Wake her up!" Aya ordered when he saw the way Fuji looked at her sister. He was astonished when Hikaru chose to sleep on the pretty boy's lap.

"Hikaru… wake up…" Fuji nudged her lightly. She just turned her head to more comfortable position in his lap, earning a blush from Fuji and snickers from his teammates. "Wake up, Hikaru… please…"

"Harder, she'd think you're lulling her to sleep, not waking her up…" a vein popped up from Aya's forehead. Chiharu cackled. _Poor guy_… he watched Fuji gleefully.

Fuji nodded nervously. It's hard to do anything when a girl you've just kissed an hour ago was sleeping on your lap, even when you're a tensai. This has nothing to do with tensai-ness in the first place.

"Hikaru," he shook her shoulder firmly. "Come on wake up please… your brother's here!" Finally she showed signs of waking up to Fuji's relief. She yawned, stretched and finally opened her eyes.

"I had the strangest dream ever…" she mumbled ribbing her eyes, unaware that she was in the living room instead of Fuji's room. "I dreamt of Onii-chan," she talked to her self. "He was here…" She shuddered. "Nah… it's just a bad dream… "

"Say that again twerp!" a very irritated voice boomed. Hikaru's eyes bulged. She looked around her frantically and found not only that she wasn't in Fuji's room anymore, but she was surrounded by everyone and to her horror, her brother was REALLY HERE!

"AYA!" she jumped up from her sitting position. "CHIHARU! HOKUTO! "

"Nice… You're finally awake…" Chiharu grinned. Hikaru was speechless. What are they doing in Fuji's house? How did they find her here? Why are they even in this _country_?

"**So, dreaming of your Onii-chan is a bad thing, huh**_?_" Aya said in English. Another vein popped out. Hikaru scratched her head and laughed sheepishly. Oops…

"**Ehehehe, I miss you too, Onii-chan…"**she went to hug her brother (once more) and he gave her a kiss in the cheek. She patted his back and whispered furiously, **"What are you guys doing here? In this house of all places…**"

"**There's some serious talk we have to do…"**Aya stared at her. **"In private… "**

"**Okay… Let me just go hug Chi and Hoku first."** She turned around to face her cousins and they swore she had those starry eyes. Hokuto gulped.

"Hokuto-chan!" she jumped on him exitedly **"I miss you my cute little cousin!"**

"**I am not little!"** Hokuto snapped. His body was swaying a little because of her weight. The guys, excluding Aya and Tezuka snickered seeing his face bright red from embarrassment.

"**Sure you're not…"** she cooed. **"Did you miss your sister? She misses you too…"**

Hokuto tried to pry her off but she clung on like superglue. '_There goes my dignity_' he scowled. Finally Chiharu took pity on his younger cousin.

"**Hi-chan… don't you miss me too?" **He pretended to pout.

"**I miss you too, Chi-chan!"**She turned her attention to Chiharu immediately. Chiharu casually kissed her cheek. They talked excitedly in English, leaving the English illiterate confounded.

"Hey, what are they talking about?" Momo whispered to Echizen. Sakuno who was sitting beside him looked clueless too. The freshman shrugged.

"You should take English courses rather than rely on me all the time, Momo-senpai. "

"I _do not_ rely on you all the time!" Momo huffed. He turned to Fuji. "Fuji-senpai, what are they talking about? "

"Oh, this and that…" Fuji replied absentmindedly while watching Hikaru exchange greetings with Chiharu and Hokuto. Momo twitched. Even Fuji-senpai didn't want to help him!

"Hey, where's Suoh-nii?" Hikaru switched back to Japanese.

"He's busy." Aya ran his fingers through his black locks. "You know how Medical students are. He doesn't even know I came here."

"Oh really…" _'What a relief!' _Hikaru sighed. Aya and Hokuto are more than enough to cause ruckus. Chiharu was cunning sometimes, but he was more tolerant than Aya and Hokuto. He could be the voice of reason for the two short-tempered guys.

"Come on, Hi-chan, we better leave now." Aya placed one arm around her shoulder.

"Leave? Where?" Hikaru looked at him puzzled.

"To talk." Aya almost rolled his eyes. Hokuto and Chiharu nodded their heads.

"Well, could we just talk here? I still have some chapters to go" Hikaru looked at him with puppy-dog eyes she knows he could never resist.

"**I'm not comfortable talking about it in front of… these boys…"**Aya gave her The Look.

"**But my lesson…"**Hikaru pouted.

"Ahem," Fuji coughed, drawing attention from the siblings_. _**"You could talk privately in my room, if you'd like."**

Aya lifted his brows, surprised that the 'pretty boy' speaks English like a native. Fuji smiled pleasantly.

"**Ah, that's a good idea! Thanks, Syu! Come on, Onii-chan, let's go!"**Without waiting for his confirmation, Hikaru dragged Aya away. But then she stopped and turned around, staring at Chiharu and Hokuto. **"Are you coming or not?"**

Chiharu and Hokuto quickly followed them. Hikaru ushered them to Fuji's room upstairs. They looked around at the huge room and examined it.

"**Nice."** Chiharu said. **"It's almost as big as your room, Onii-chan."**

"**It's messy!"** Aya said bluntly. Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"Well imagine if TEN people studied in this very room!" she removed some books from the couch carefully. They were Tezuka's books, theyre like _sacred_ or something.

"You talk like a real Japanese person now." Hokuto noted. Hikaru rolled her eyes again.

"I _am_ real Japanese, what do you expect?"

"But you must admit that your Japanese was not exactly better than ours back then" Chiharu smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" she brushed them off. "I've been here for a whole year now, you guys are amateurs compared to me!"

"At least we didn't _have to live_ in Japan a whole year to perfect our Japanese!" Hokuto grinned smugly. Hikaru made a move to strangle him, but Chiharu got her first before the damage was bestowed on Hokuto's arrogant self.

"OK, let's get down to business!" Aya said, annoyed. "Hikaru, that gaki had kissed you, is that right?"

"What?" Hikaru almost choked. Aya always refers other guys than himself and Suoh as 'gaki', but she knows this time he's talking about Keigo. "Where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources!" Aya shrugged it off like it was nothing. "So, did he really?"

Hikaru fought the urge to blush. Damn… and she thought she could forget about _that_! "N-No! Of-of course not, why would he do that…" she stuttered. The three of them almost roll their eyes. The way she blushed and stuttered gave them the answer in blaring neon green lights!

"**That good for nothing brat!"** Aya cracked his knuckles. **"I told him to stay away from you!"**

"**You did? Aww… that was so sweet!"**Hikaru gushed, momentarily forgetting the situation.

"I never liked that brat! I know he's a pervert!" Aya said, ignoring his sister's comment. Hokuto nodded his head in agreement and Chiharu was chuckling. He knew coming with them was a wonderful idea, though he must face the consequence later if their mothers found out what they did.

"Calm down Onii-chan." Hikaru tried reason with him. "My friends dealt with him, and he already apologized to me"

"Did they do serious damage?"

"No, the teachers found out before it happens!"

"Good, I want to do it myself! Let's go then!" Aya pulled her from the couch.

"Wait Onii-chan! Are you insane? You can't barge into his place and smack him around!" Hikaru struggled to free her hands from Aya's grip. "Anyways, Aunt Miyabi's here, you know that she'll never let her precious son get hurt!"

"Well I don't care about that!"

"Onii-chan!"

---------------------XX--------------------

Meanwhile in the living room…

"Do you think they'll be long?" Eiji paced around the room giddily. "I'm itching to play… My brain's almost melting from studying!"

"Well, we're not exactly going to play with them." Oishi frowned. "What do you say, Tezuka?"

"I prefer we head off to the court right now so we can continue studying." he replied.

"Okay, I'll inform Hikaru and the others, you guys can go now, Eiji knows where the court is." said Fuji.

"Hoi hoi follow me!" Eiji bounded excitedly. They went to get their tennis bags which they kept in the living room's closet and headed off immediately. Momo insisted that Sakuno must come with them, so she obeyed (It's better than being stuck in the house with the three foreigners. And, she gets to watch Ryoma-kun!)

Fuji pondered for a few seconds before walking upstairs. He arrived in front of his bed room just in time when a shriek was heard.

"Nani? Going back to London?!"

Fuji stopped dead on his track, one hand already on the door knob.

"Either we go to his house right now, or you're going back to London with us! I am that generous giving that offer to you! " Aya's voice could be heard through the closed door.

"You can't do that! You're not my mother, Aya! "

"But I'm your brother! Make your decision now! "

"You're a tyrant, not a brother! "

"Hikaru Nakamura!! "

And there goes the same bickering again. Fuji braced himself and finally knocked the door. Chiharu heard the knocking and opened the door for him.

"Oh, hi Fuji-kun… " Chiharu smiled. "Sorry about the mess… " Gesturing to the still arguing siblings.

"It's ok… " Fuji said. Upon hearing his voice, Hikaru turned around.

"Syu-chan! Tell this stubborn brother of mine to back off and leave me alone! "

"I don't think I have the capacity to do so, Hikaru-chan…. " Fuji refused politely. Behind the upset Hikaru, Aya was glaring at him. "Uhmm… anyway, I just want to tell you guys that we're going to play some tennis on the Public Tennis Court nearby… So, please make yourself at home… "

"Tennis? You play tennis? " Chiharu's eyes lit up. Fuji nodded.

"Let me come! Please… I want to play too!!! " begged Chiharu. Hikaru, Aya and Hokuto raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"Since when do you play tennis? " they asked in unison.

"Errr… since now?" Chiharu grinned, and without warning he pulled Fuji and the un-suspecting Hokuto out and disappeared.

"**Brat! Xxx… ###** " Aya cursed something along the lines. "**I know taking him with us is a waste of time!** "

'_Does Chi actually wanted to help me? ', _Hikaru mused. _'Better make that useful!'_

"Onii-chan, let's watch them play! They're one of the best team in Kantou, it'll be great! " Hikaru said eagerly. Aya twitched. He couldn't exactly leave Chiharu and Hokuto with them. Chiharu and Hokuto were under his care while they're in Japan. He'll never hear the end of it if something happen to the both of them.

Ten minutes later, they were all standing in the Harumi Public Tennis Court. The Seigaku regulars occupied two of the six courts there. Eiji and Oishi were playing doubles against Kaidoh and Momo (with the occasional bickering from the two rivals). Fuji was showing Chiharu how to grip the racket and swing it. Inui was trying to make a conversation with Hokuto, who only answer in short sentences. Tezuka was observing a game between Echizen and Kawamura. Aya was glaring everyone in the vicinity and Hikaru was stifling her laughter beside him. She knew Aya couldn't do anything for the mean time. It was bloody brilliant of Chiharu!

----------------------XX----------------------

At the Atobe Manor….

Atobe Keigo was not happy today. Not since he received that telephone call five minutes ago. No, he was not happy at all…

Flashback

"_What? What do you mean they're coming? "_

"_They're coming to Japan, Kei-kun… Aunt Yuna found out about an hour ago and she called me immediately… Boy she was so livid! They're in for big trouble! With capital T! "_

"_But I'm the one who supposed to be in trouble right now"_

"_Ah yeah… that's right! Good luck, Kei-kun…Hope they won't do you… much harm… "_

"_Gee, thanks… "_

"_Anytime! Adios! "_

End of flashback

"Damn… " Atobe cursed. "I hate them! I really hate them!"

"Hate who?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hello minna….. It's been a long time, ne?

Well I have a very long explanation for that, but the most important thing that my mother was diagnosed with brain cancer and she died recently. I was so sad and I need to re-set my life....

But well, I got over it now. I still miss her very much but I know she would've want me to continue with my life.

Thank you so much for the reviews minna.... You really keep me going! And sorry for the cliffhanger... XP

Love, Nat


End file.
